This is Real
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: It's been two years since I left and now I have to deal with units running amok in my house. And I have the chance to go back? Plus what ever happened to Trent? Geez... this really is real isn't it? Sequel to This Can't Be Real. Based off of LOLLIDICTATOR/EST. 1995 unit manuals.
1. Cutie

Two years. It'd been two years since I seen I'd left. It had been exceedingly difficult to deal with at first. But I'd finally gotten a sense of normality and security back. There were still nights when I woke up crying, hoping Prussia or Spain would be there to take me into their arms… but that was never the case of course. I sometimes wondered what the different countries were doing, if they ever thought about me anymore. But then I'd shake it off and busy myself with something.

My friends and family had definitely noticed the change in me. Some said I seemed a bit more restless, never able to sit for more than a few minutes if I didn't have something to do. This was of course to keep my mind off of the world of Hetalia. But they didn't know that. Nobody knew what I'd been through during my year long disappearance.

I claimed to not remember anything. There were those who didn't seem to quite buy my story of the last thing I remembered being waking up in the ally by the phone I'd used to call my parents. But there wasn't really anything they could do to disprove my claims. Besides, they would've believed me even less if I had told them the truth.

I'd since finished up my high school career and was applying to some colleges to go to. I'd moved up, having gotten a job and saved up for a house, granted the mortgage was pretty hefty. It was nothing special as far as houses went. Two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a living room, office, two car garage, and a kitchen that was on the small side. There was practically no back yard, but I really had no problem with that. The living space was small, only nine hundred square feet, but it was easily manageable with only one person living in it. And it was mine so I liked it.

Today was the two year anniversary of when I had left the world of Hetalia so it was sufficient to say that I was feeling slightly under the weather. But I'd made plans for the day so I had to ignore whatever depression I was feeling.

A couple of my friends had claimed to have met someone that I had to meet, a guy that would apparently be perfect for me. I hadn't even liked another guy since I'd gotten back. I probably should've moved on from Prussia by now but… I couldn't get the feeling of longing for him out of my head. Every guy seemed to pale in comparison to what I'd had with him. Maybe I was being too picky… but it was my choice to be picky about it. The only way my friends had gotten me to agree to this was by promising that they would tag along and make it into just a group outing.

I sighed, hearing a car horn honk from outside. Sounded like they were here. I still didn't know how to drive, nor did I have the desire to learn. I lived close enough to work that I could walk and any transportation I needed could easily be gotten through public transportation or a friend picking me up if they were passing by. No reason I had to deal with my fear of driving if I didn't have to.

I grabbed my purse and dashed out the door. My two friends who had gotten me to agree to this and their boyfriends we all sitting in the red convertible. How Liz, one of my friends, had managed to get it was beyond me. We worked at the same place and the pay was barely enough for me to keep up on mortgage and feed myself. Then again, she'd been working longer than me since she had graduated a year and a half before me (having finished the first half of my junior year before ending up in the other side meant I only needed one and a half years of school before graduating) so maybe she made more than me.

I got into the car, doing my best to smile. I really didn't want to be doing this, but I'd promised so I'd try to make the best of it and not complain. The whole group today would consist of Liz, her boyfriend Stephen, Tara, her boyfriend Conner, the mystery guy Liz and Tara had found for me, and I.

Most people tended to be surprised that Tara, Liz, and I all got along so well. Tara and Liz were… well they were really girly. If I really thought about it I'd say that they were like nicer versions of Canary and Mayotte… exceedingly nicer. But they had a love for anime like no other and we would all gush about our favorite animes.

Liz and I had met through my getting a job where she worked. And I met Tara through her. They had a habit of trying to set me up on blind dates but I'd always refuse. This time they wouldn't take no for an answer. They'd worded this one as just a group of friends hanging out to get me to finally say yes. But the fact they'd brought Stephen and Conner along was setting off some red flags that they were going to try to make it some sort of triple date. I wouldn't put it past them.

Stephen and Conner were cool enough. They were nice and total gamers so I had different things I could talk to them about. Conner and I had actually been friends in school. We'd hung out and gammed a lot with each other. A lot of people had thought we'd end up dating but it just wasn't that way between us. He'd met Tara through me and they'd hit it off and started dating after a couple of months.

Stephen and Liz had already been dating when I'd met him. He was a bit too into sports for my taste but he was still really nice and into video games. He was also really big into comics and superhero movies. He honestly reminded me of a less obnoxious version of America. So we got along just fine aside from when we were arguing whether Marvel or DC was better. Marvel all the way for me, but I'd give him the satisfaction of hearing me admit that Batman was pretty awesome.

"Yo! Iron Girl!" Stephen greeted as I sat next to Conner(the seating being Liz and Stephen in the front while Conner was in between Tara and I in the back), using the nickname he'd given me when he'd found out my love for Iron Man.

"Superboy," I greeted, causing him to say how he was Superman, not Superboy. I laughed and shook my head. "So how are all of you doing on this lovely day?"

It was admittedly a gorges day. The sky was blue with barely any clouds. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze to keep it from getting too warm. Maybe the nice weather would help keep my spirits up for the day.

"I'm thinking… fantastic! You have no idea how excited I am for you to meet him!" Liz said brightly. "You're going to love him! He's got a ton in common with you and is super cute!"

"Can't be cuter than me," Stephen teased.

"What would we do without your amazing sense of modesty?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, society would collapse and the world would go into chaos," Stephen said, looking back with a grin.

"Hmmm, it's certainly a good thing you're gracious enough to keep the world from completely ending then," I said. "Liz, you must be so proud.

"You have no idea," Liz laughed. "Now~ Back to the cutie that you're totally going to fall in love with!"

"I think he likes that one anime you're always re-watching…" Tara said. "What's it called again?"

"Ital… Heta…" Liz said, trying to think of them name of the show.

"Hetalia?" Conner offered.

"Oh? That's cool, I suppose," I said, thinking about how they'd said I was always re-watching it.

It was true. I watched it a lot. It seemed to dull the pain of not being able to see or talk to them anymore, yet different parts would send me into tears. I found the arches that had to do with Prussia the hardest to get through. But whenever I watched it with other people around, which was a rarity, I would force myself to laugh along instead of showing the sadness I felt.

"So what's this guy's name anyway?" I asked, realizing it'd probably be a good idea for me to at least know the name of the guy my friends were trying to hook me up with.

"Tommy," Tara said. "And to top it off his last name is Thomas."

"So his name is Tommy Thomas?" Conner asked. "What kind of parents would name their kid that?"

I frowned. That name sounded familiar for some reason. I knew that I'd heard it somewhere before. Hadn't Thomas's last name been Thomas? And he had said something about having a younger brother hadn't he? He had even said his name was Tommy I think. It couldn't be his brother, could it?

I shook my head. There was no way that Liz and Tara had set me up with Thomas's younger brother. That would be far too coincidental.

**Woo! First chapter of the sequel! Just sort of a way to get things rolling~ And since there's been a two year time skip Marissa is now 20 ^.^ And yes, I couldn't think of a good way to explain a one year disappearance so I pulled the, "I don't remember card." xP Sorry if this is displeasing to anyone who was curious to how she'd explain it but... it was really all I could think of doing xP Oh, by the way... Cabin in the Woods is awesome O.O Yay for independent second-run theaters! Oh and I saw Brave... twas pretty cool x) Amazing music and great message in my mind. Plus... the little short before it was adorable ^.^  
**

**Also... happy Canada Day!**

**Canada: I feel noticed TTuTT (the u is supposed to be a little smile if you can't tell xP)**


	2. Romantic

I narrowed my eyes, beginning to feel very suspicious as Liz pulled the car into a parking lot and began trying to find a spot. They'd said we'd just be hanging out the mall and seeing a movie or something, maybe lunch. This most definitely was not that. This was a freaking carnival.

Carnivals had rides with only two seats per car. And carnivals were easy to get separated in, especially if people wanted to ride different rides. Carnivals could end up being romantic if they were stayed at late enough. Carnivals were the perfect place for a date. A carnival was where Prussia had taken me for our first date after we'd seen a movie.

I looked at Tara, glaring slightly as she smiled innocently. "You two said we were going to the mall," I said. "This is not the mall. You wouldn't happen to be planning anything, would you?"

"Never," Liz said, her tone sweet and innocent sounding. "We just thought this would be more fun than going and sitting in a movie theater."

"Uh-huh," I said, not buying it for a second but unable to think of an argument.

"Relax Iron Girl," Stephen said, laughing as he looked back and saw the glare on my face. "For all you know, you could find out that your prince charming is this mystery guy."

I scoffed. "Not interested," I stated, giving him an annoyed glance.

"Come on Rissa!" Tara said, giving me an exasperated. "Everyone wants to find that special someone! Besides, Conner's said that you used to be all into romantic stuff even though you've never been with anyone!"

I sent a sideways glare at Conner, a sigh emitting from him response. He'd ratted me out. Liz, Tara, and Stephen had never known me when I'd been a romantic. They'd always known me to be uninterested in anything that had to do with relationships. Conner, however, had known me when I was always liking someone. And the jerk had ratted me out about it.

"Whoa, you were a romantic?" Stephen said, a smile showing through his feigned shock. "I can't see it…"

"Shuddup," I muttered. "I'm just not interested at this point. Being single is fun…"

Truthfully, I would've loved to be in a relationship still. But the person I wanted it with wasn't around. And I couldn't let myself be in a relationship with someone else… that wouldn't feel right and it wouldn't be fair to whoever would be in the relationship with me. No one should have to deal with being in a relationship when the other person was still in love with someone else. I'd seen friends go through that before and it wasn't fair at all. I would never put anyone through something like that.

"Oh please," Liz said, a teasing tone to her voice. "You're totally still a romantic. You gush over anime characters. But you can't let something like them stop you from going out and finding love. They're fictional, you need someone real."

I winced, the comment stinging slightly. It obviously hadn't been meant to seeing as none of them had any idea of my experience. But it was still painful to hear. I wouldn't let them see though. That would lead to questions. Questions that I couldn't answer, at least not truthfully. So I let out a sigh and begrudgingly agreed to give this Tommy guy a chance.

Liz, finally finding a spot, pulled in and pulled the key out of the ignition. We all got out and headed for the entrance. "Tommy's going to be meeting us by the Ferris wheel," Tara said cheerily.

I paid for my ticket and had my hand stamped, making it so I could partake in all the attractions. Once we'd all paid and been stamped Liz led the way towards the Ferris wheel. "Hey!" she called out, waving at a boy that was sitting on a bench. "Tommy! Over here!"

The boy stood up, smiling at our group as he walked over. As he got closer I felt my face heat up. He looked so familiar… so much like Thomas. It was almost painful to see someone that could remind me of my time in the other side by just standing there. He had Thomas's eyes and facial structure. He was even tall and skinny like him. The only major difference was the lack of glasses and his hair. Thomas's hair had been bright blue and slightly shaggy . Tommy's was short, in a crop cut, and brown. This was definitely the brother Thomas had told me about.

"You totally think he's cute!" Tara whispered excitedly.

I blushed. It was an obvious way to interpret my reaction. I'd gone completely silent and my face had flushed. "I-I…" I tried to think of something but decided to just play along with the accusation, seeing it as the best excuse. "H-he's okay…"

"No," Liz whispered. "You think he's cute, don't deny it~"

And with that Tommy reached us. Liz and Tara commenced introducing everyone, leaving the introduction between Tommy and I for last. "This is our friend we were telling you about, Marissa," Tara said, an edge of excitement to her voice.

"And Marissa, this is Tommy!" Liz said, sounding equally as excited.

Tommy smiled, holding his hand out to shake mine. "They said you were pretty," he said, laughing slightly. "But I had no idea how pretty they meant."

I blushed, taking his hand and lamely shaking it. He was definitely more of a flirt than Thomas was. And his voice wasn't nearly as deep as Thomas's. It seemed wrong to hear a voice as high as this, and it wasn't even that high, to be coming out of someone who looked so much like someone with such a low voice. I probably shouldn't have been comparing them so much, but it seemed to be impossible not to.

"H-hi…" I managed to get out, Liz and Tara giggling behind me.

Tommy smiled, releasing my hand as if he somehow realized how awkward this was for me. "Well… I think this would be the perfect time for a bathroom break!" Tara said, grabbing Conner's hand as Liz did the same with Stephen. "Tommy, Marissa? Would you mind waiting here for us until we get back?"

"I-uh…" I tried to say something but was quickly cut off by Liz saying thanks and pulling Stephen away, Tara following close behind with Conner. Conner shot me an apologetic look, all of them disappearing in the crowds before I could really react to what was happening. "They're not coming back… are they?"

"Probably not," Tommy said, an amused tone to his voice. "Do they do this type of thing often?"

"What? Try to hook me up and walk off, hoping for the best?" I asked. Tommy laughed and nodded his head. "They try to… but I usually never agree to go with them in the first place."

"Yea, they mentioned something about how it would be difficult to get you to agree to this. But they insisted that they could do it and seemed to really want me to agree with it so… I said why not!" Tommy said, grinning enthusiastically. "So how'd they get you to agree anyway?"

"They pestered… and pestered… and pestered. Then when I still would agree they said that it could just be a group of friends going to the mall and seeing a movie together. Then they show up today with their boyfriends and don't let me know that they've changed plans for where we were going until we were already here."

Tommy shook his head, his smile still there. "Well… seeing as they'll probably be doing their best to not run into us, we may as well try to make the best of this! I mean, we are at a Carnival! So, let's have fun!"

I weakly smiled and nodded, blushing as he grabbed my hand and began dragging me towards a ride. "Do you like roller coasters?" he asked, looking towards a rather large roller coaster.

I looked at it nervously. I loved roller coasters… after the first time I rode them. Before that I felt about ready to cry out of fear from them. And the one Tommy seemed to want to ride was really big. And there was the distinct sound of terror filled screams coming from it. But I didn't want to chicken out… I'd probably love it if I did ride it. But it seemed so… daunting.

"I-I… y-yes?"

Tommy laughed, obviously sensing my fear. "We don't have to ride it if you don't want to."

"No… it's not that I don't want to… it's more that I'm scared to. I like roller coasters… I even ride in the front because it's more fun. But… I have a difficult time riding anything big like that the first time…"

Tommy smiled at me encouragingly. "I can hold your hand while we're on it if you want," he offered.

I blushed. He was already holding my hand and I was finding it to be incredibly awkward. This was the most interaction of this kind I'd had in two years and it felt almost wrong. It was ridiculous that I would find it to feel wrong. I wasn't ever going to get see Prussia again… but still. Admitting that to myself and believing it was painful. Too painful. So I wasn't going to.

"N-no… th-that's okay. I… I can do this…" I said.

Tommy nodded, looking slightly disappointed as he let go of my hand. "Oh, okay then…"

I felt bad. He'd been expecting some sort of date type thing. But he'd gotten me, who wasn't wanting anything like that. I could probably try to make this slightly more fun for him… even if it did feel awkward for me. "B-but… you can still hold my hand now… if you'd like that is."

Tommy's grin returned as he took a hold of my hand again and began leading me over to the roller coaster. We got in line and began talking, Tommy doing his best to keep my mind off of the fear for the ride that was slowly rising inside of me. "So… Tara and Liz said that you like Hetalia?" I said, trying to slowly work a way into bringing up Thomas.

Tommy laughed, scratching his head slightly. "Yea… you could say that," he said with a light smile. "I haven't really watched much of it. But my older brother was really interested in it. And it's a fairly prominent part of my life…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly very curious.

Was it possible that Thomas had let Tommy know about the other side? "Ah… it's hard to explain. A story for another time, okay?"

"Okay," I said slightly frowning as the line moved. We were near the front now. "You said that you have a brother… his name wouldn't happen to be Thomas, would it?"

Tommy blinked, a surprised expression on his face. "You know Thomas?" he asked.

"W-we met a couple years ago…" I said, slightly smiling. "He said to say hi if I ever came across you."

Tommy's smile widened. "Well imagine that," he said, laughing happily. "How was Thomas doing the last time you saw him?"

"He was doing well," I said, laughing at Tommy's enthusiasm as I tried to think of something I could say about Thomas that wouldn't give any unwanted information away. "Really busy though."

Tommy nodded, still smiling. "Yea, he's always busy. But he did manage to come and visit us recently. Said he was hoping to make contact with an old friend but had no idea where they might be. Maybe he was talking about you," he laughed.

My eyes widened. "How recently?"

"Oh… a week or so actually. But he said he had to go back a couple days ago and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh…" I said.

I was left feeling slightly crushed from having had the opportunity to see one of my friends from the other side. But it was probably for the best that I hadn't. It would've been too difficult.

Tommy suddenly pulled me toward the front car of the roller coaster. I sat down, suddenly feeling the fear and nervousness return as he let go of my hand. Once everyone on the ride was secured into their seats the ride began slowly moving upwards. I tightly shut my eyes as a light whimper escaped me. A light touch graced my hand. I managed to open my eyes and saw that Tommy was lightly smiling down at me and was holding his hand out for me. I took it and shut my eyes, the first drop causing me to cry out in fear.

The ride ended all too quickly though. I got off, Tommy helping me to stand since I was shaking slightly. "What'd you think?" he asked.

"I… I think we should do it again!" I said, grinning as Tommy laughed and nodded in agreement.

**Yay, you guys have no idea how excited and happy I am that people seem to be excited for this sequel :) It makes me really happy :D Yea, I do have a massive fear of riding roller coasters for a first time O.O Last time was the last day of school on the band trip (I got to go for being the Jazz Band's singer x3 Only one there who couldn't play an instrument xP Though I'm trying to learn guitar... I just never get around to playing cuase it hurts my fingers xP) to a semi-local (we're really close to the state line) amusement park. **

**Long story short... a friend picked up a few guys (who worked there no less, they'd signed off for the day and were around our age, one was 15 and the other was 17) us to hang out with, we went to the biggest and freaking scariest roller coaster there (if you want to see it, look up Aftershock Silverwood) in the park, and I practically hyperventilated and almost cried. The 15 year old was nice and rode with me while the 17 year old was an ass, sat in front of me, and was like, "don't worry! We've only had a few fatalities!" =.= **

**So yea. It was a blast and I ended up riding it like three more times and both the guys were really cool, but I'm a bit of a wimp xP**


	3. Guilt

As the day progressed I began noticing even more differences between Tommy and Thomas. Thomas had acted so awkwardly when he'd hugged me. Tommy, however, was much more into that kind of thing, constantly grabbing a hold of my hand and trying to pick rides that would have us sitting with little room in-between us. Thomas had been much more serious, only keeping up a friendly conversation and joking once in a while. Tommy, however, was constantly trying to get a laugh out of me. They may have looked extremely similar, but their personalities were definitely different from each other.

The day was nearing it's end and we were to the point of only being able to ride one more ride. Tommy looked at me, a sheepish smile on his face. "I've been dragging you around all day," he said with an embarrassed blush on his face. "How about you pick the next ride?"

I shuffled my feet nervously. It's not like I hadn't enjoyed him dragging me around. I'd had an incredibly fun time with it and he was acting as if it were something he should be embarrassed about. And I had no idea to what we should ride. There was really only one ride we hadn't ridden yet and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ride it.

The Ferris wheel. Not only was I afraid of heights but the last time I'd ridden a Ferris wheel was… well it'd been on my fist date with Prussia and that had been the last thing we'd done before heading back. So the idea of it being almost like a betrayal or sign that I was moving on from him seemed to be attached to the idea of riding it. I just didn't feel ready to do that.

"I don't know…" I said with a sideways glance. "I really don't mind if you choose."

"Okay…" Tommy said, shrugging slightly as he looked around. "How about the Ferris wheel?"

I inwardly winced. Of course he would've picked that. I had to make up an excuse that wouldn't lead to too many questions. One that would keep me from having to make up a lie or stretch the truth. I decided to use an excuse that was true but wasn't the main reason why I wouldn't want to go on it. "I… I'm not really sure that one would be the best idea. I kind of have this fear of heights…"

"You went on the panic plunge with me though," Tommy pointed out before doing a gentle smile and taking my hand into his again. "And I'd be with you the whole time, so there's really nothing to worry about."

I tried to think of a different excuse as he began leading me towards the ride. "I… ah…"

Tommy looked at me with a reassuring expression. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

I closed my mouth and gave in. I wasn't giving up on finding my way back to the one relationship I was so desperate to get back. I wasn't doing anything that was wrong or worthy of being called betrayal towards Prussia. I was just riding on a ride. That's what I had to keep telling myself to keep from feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt from getting on.

As soon as the ride began moving I found myself latching onto Tommy, burying my face in jacket. The ride suddenly stopped. I felt Tommy shift slightly, as if looking at something, and put his arms around me. "It's okay," he whispered, gently stroking my back in a comforting motion. "You don't need to be scared. Nothing's going to happen, I promise. You'll be completely fine. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"W-why aren't we moving?" I asked, my voice quiet and shaky as Tommy shifter uncomfortably.

"Well…" Tommy sounded slightly uneasy about answering the question and that didn't help my anxiety levels any. "You see… the ride may slightly stuck…"

"St-stuck?" I whimpered, latching onto him even tighter. "Wh-where are we on the ride?"

"Barely past the top…" he said reluctantly, causing a fear filled whimper to emit from me. "H-hey… it's going to be fine. They'll fix the ride and we'll be off before you know it." I stayed quiet, unable to respond. "L-let's try just talking about something get your mind of what's going on!"

"O-okay…"

Tommy began talking about different things, asking me about different things I liked. Asking me what I was planning to go into, having brought up college since he'd be starting this year as well. I told him that I wanted to do something that had to do with writing or singing, possibly even something in social services so I could try to help people. But I definitely wanted to minor in psychology and try to get into voice acting.

Tommy told me how he wanted to work in mechanics, manufacturing mostly. He said that his current job was related to that type of stuff. But he what he wanted to do in the company took more credentials than he had. So he was going to be a part time college student and work his way into the department he was so keen on working in. When I asked what his job was he laughed and said that that was a story for another time.

A bang suddenly sounded, causing me to cry out in surprise and re-bury my face in Tommy's jacket due to the fact that he'd manage to get me to show my face so my voice wasn't muffled by blocking my view of how high we were. "Hey, there's no need to be scared. It's just some fire works…" Tommy said gently. "You should look, they're really pretty."

Bang after bang sounded and I managed to muster the courage and look. It was breathtaking. Despite the fear I felt from seeing how high up we were, the fireworks kept my eyes looking out the distance. They looked almost close enough to touch. But I knew that wasn't possible. Nor would it have been safe if it had been.

"Beautiful…" I said quietly, still holding onto Tommy's arm.

"Yea," Tommy said, gently making it so I was looking at him. "But you're a lot prettier…"

My eyes widened as he pulled me into a kiss. I had no idea what to do. I felt the need to push away but my body wouldn't cooperate with me. I hadn't even known Tommy for a full day and he was kissing me! I still loved Prussia, I couldn't do this!

Regaining control of myself as I thought of Prussia, I quickly pulled away and got to the other side of the seat. I looked at Tommy, feeling bad for acting so rashly but also shocked that he was being so forward towards me.

The ride suddenly started moving again, causing the seat to swing back and forth. I cried out, suddenly seeing the ground as the seat rocked. Tommy quickly pulled me into his arms and hid my face so I wouldn't see the terrifyingly far away ground. "I'm sorry…" he said. "It was a bad idea to bring you on this even after you said you were afraid of heights. And it was rude to be so forward… I just really seem to like you. That's no excuse though, so I'm sorry."

"N-no" I managed to get out as the ride stopped, Tommy helping me out as I looked and saw that they were letting us off first. "I-I'm sorry for reacting so strongly… it's just…"

"Th-that wasn't your first kiss was it?" Tommy asked, a look of panic on his face.

"N-no!" I said, shaking my head as I tried to think of a way to explain my actions. "It's just… I'm still not over an ex. And… I just don't feel right being with anyone else at this point."

"Oh…" Tommy said, his expression looking slightly disappointed as we sat down on a bench. "I'm guessing that means no on second date… huh?"

"I'm really sorry…" I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "But I'd be more than willing to hang out with you again as friends…"

Tommy looked at, a smile on his face as he nodded. "Okay then," he said. "Let's just be friends then. And who knows, maybe someday you'll be willing to give me a second date!"

I smiled and nodded. "Anything's possible…"

I suddenly spotted Liz and Stephen walking around, Tara and Conner not far behind them. "Hey! Liz! Tara! Conner! Superboy!"

The four of them looked over as I shouted and waved for them. Liz and Tara immediately ran over, looking giddy with anticipation. I shook my head at them and their pout fest began. Conner and Stephen made it over. "Iron Girl," Stephen said with an annoyed glace. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm a man, not a boy. A boy wouldn't have these dashing good looks and charm."

"Yea… what ever you say Superboy," I said, rolling my eyes as Stephen let out an exasperated sigh. "So how did all of you spend your day? You know, after you ditched us."

"Ditched you?" Tara asked, feigning shock and hurt. "We would never! We came back and saw that you two had ditched us!"

"Yes, it was very rude of you two to do such a thing!" Liz said, still pouting at the outcome of her attempts at playing matchmaker.

"Uh-huh," I said, rolling my eyes.

Soon after we all headed out, the carnival closing down for the day. Tommy stopped me before I headed off to get in the car with my friends. "Hey… I just had to say this again, I'm really sorry for earlier. But that ex you're still not over… he was an idiot for letting you go," he said causing me to wince. "I know I don't know the whole story but… you seem pretty cool and any guy that's stupid enough to let someone like that go… well it's their loss."

"It… wasn't really like that. But thanks anyway…"

Tommy blushed and nodded. "O-oh… I'm sorry again then. I was just wondering though… can I have your number so I can get in contact with you again. You know… so we can, hang out again…"

I smiled and nodded, pulling a pen out of my purse writing down my phone number on his arm. He grinned, taking the pen and doing the same with his number on my arm. "I'll talk to you later," I said with a smile as I waved and ran to where the car was waiting.

I got in and rode home, listening to Liz and Tara complain about how they'd been sure that Tommy and I would've been perfect for each other if I'd just given him more of a chance. I was the first to be dropped off so I quickly got out and bid my friends farewell.

Once I got inside I walked towards the computer, figuring I should probably check my email and Facebook. I sat down and logged on. Funny thing about the internet though. You end up going on for one thing and then spend hours doing something else. Sometimes you even fall asleep at the computer. That's what happened to me. And then I woke up around three in the morning and there was a little popup ad that read, "**CONGRADULATIONS! YOU'VE JUST ORDERED YOUR VERYOWN HETALIA UNITS!**"

What the hell? Stupid popup spam thingies. I clicked the button that would exit out of it and it disappeared. I then looked and saw that I had a new email. I opened it, curious to who their right minds would be emailing me so late.

"**Thank you for ordering our Hetalia Units. Please allow 3-4 buisness days for your shipments to begin arriving**

**-Flying Mint Bunny Co.**"

Well shit. I was probably going to be seeing a lot of spam mail like that. I mean, who in their right mind would actually believe such a ridiculous email? Then I saw the bottom of the email and had to stop myself from laughing.

"**P.S.**

**This isn't a joke that you should just write off as spam mail. You really be receiving Hetalia Units. Manuals will be included. It's ill-advised to ignore the manuals.**"

Whoever had made this had really outdone their selves.

**Oooh... I've been wanting to do this for so long x) I've been wanting to write a manual story since I found out about them! But I was already writing _This Can't Be Real_ when that happened, so I didn't feel like it would be a good idea to take on a second story like that. I'm pretty sure if I had... neither would've ended up ever getting finished xP That's just what happens far too often with my stories so I used what little self-control I have and decided to wait ^.^ And then I came up with the idea of incorporating it into the sequel a couple months ago. So... here we go :D Let the chaos begin!**

**Oh, also, there probably won't be an update on Wednesday. It's the fourth and such so my family is doing some stuff :) So... happy 4th in advance :D**

**America: Oh yea! It's mah birthday so all the attention is going to be on the hero!**

**...Sorry about his obnoxiousness ^.^'**

**America: Psh, why apologize? I'm the hero! I deserve the attention!**

**Yea... anyway... hope you all enjoyed the chapter ^.^**


	4. Units

It'd been three days since I'd gotten that stupid spam mail. I found myself becoming slightly bored with the day. Liz and Tara were doing some sort of double date with Stephen and Conner. My parents and younger brother, who was seventeen now, were preparing to go on a trip. Where exactly they were going I couldn't remember… I think it was just a random trip because he was on summer break. Since I was busy with work I'd declined the invitation to got with them but said I'd house sit for them for the few weeks they'd be gone.

Deciding that there was nothing better to do, I turned on the TV and put on Scream. It was one of my favorite scary movies and I hadn't watched it in a while. So why not have a marathon? I had the whole series after all.

As the movie started I turned off the living room lights and sat down. The first murder scene was just ending when the doorbell suddenly rang. I jumped, started from it and the scream of the mother finding her now dead daughter happening at the same time. I quickly paused the movie and turned on the lights.

When I opened the door I got a rather big surprise. "Tommy?" I asked, looking at the mint green deliveryman, Tommy, standing in front of me.

Tommy looked back, looking equally as surprised to see me. "Marissa? You're the one who ordered these?" he asked, grinning with amusement. "I mean… I knew you were into the show. But going this far?"

"What? What're you talking about? And what're you doing here?" It was then that I noticed three large boxes and a mint green delivery truck that read Flying Mint Bunny Co. and had the flying mint bunny on it. "Oh, you're involved in that spam mail thing?"

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "The email said to not write it off as spam. I'm just the delivery guy. I just need you to sign this, please."

I took the form he was holding and looked over it. It was exactly what you'd sign if a regular delivery guy had brought you something. But this had to be a joke. I hadn't actually ordered anything. I'd woken up with one of those stupid pop up adds but it wasn't like I'd actually used it. I mean, yea, my computer was set up to automatically remember my email address and I'd gotten the email but… I'd been asleep! I couldn't have ordered anything!

I sighed, figuring I shouldn't argue whatever was going on though. I hadn't been smart enough to message 'Flying Mint Bunny Co.' back so, even if I didn't remember ordering… whatever had been ordered. I took the pen Tommy was holding out for me and signed the line. "And you'll be needing these. I'd suggest reading them before you open those," Tommy said, holding out three small packets as I gave him back the pen and form.

"Okay…" I said, taking the packets and setting them on the small table I had by the door. I looked at the boxes. "What exactly is in there?"

"Just like the pop up said, they're Hetalia Units. Now where do you want me to put these?"

"Ah… just in here is fine…" I said, unsure to how he was going to move them. When he lifted the first one and set it down, a large thud echoing from its weight, my jaw dropped. "How much do those things weight!"

Tommy looked at the box thoughtfully. "Really depends on the unit," he said after a few moments. "This one was probably. "This one is one of the lighter ones though. Under a hundred-sixty pounds with everything that comes with it." He then went and grabbed one of the other boxes, this once landing just as loudly. "That one's about the same." And the last box. "And this one…" A bigger thud sounded this time. "Is a bit heavier…"

"Oh… well, thanks…" I said, not sure how else to react. I had three big-ass boxes that supposedly had Hetalia Units, whatever those were, inside of them sitting in my living room. I had no idea how I was supposed to react to this.

Tommy laughed and tipped his hat. "No, thank you from ordering from Flying Mint Bunny Company! I wish you luck in this, see you in a few days!"

"Oh… uh yea…" I said as he walked out and shut the door behind himself. "Wait… a few days!"

I quickly ran and opened the door, shouting for Tommy to wait. But he was already gone. Great. What had he meant about seeing me in a few days? Had Liz and Tara worked something out to try to hook us up again? Or did this mean more boxes would be being delivered? God… I missed not having a life that seemed like it would be part of a story.

I sighed and shut the door, looking from the boxes to the little packets. I picked up a packet and read the cover. **GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**. Gilbert? Wasn't that Prussia's human name? One of the boxes said the name on it as well. I went to the next packet. **ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: User Guide and Manual**. That was Spain's human name.** ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual**. And that was America's human name. So I had Prussia, Spain, and America units?

I had a Prussia unit. I immediately tore open the manual for Prussia and began reading. God I hoped it was the GENBEN model. I needed to see Prussia again. Even if this was just a unit, it was the closest I'd probably ever be able to get to seeing him again.

Waking him up wouldn't be too difficult. The only option I could actually do was to activate his Gilbird. I pried open the box and saw the unit sleeping. I grinned, it was the regular Prussia. I pulled out the small yellow bird and closed the box. I looked over the small yellow puffball, finally finding a button and pushing it. The puff of yellow sat up and chirped. "Hey Gilbird," I cooed softly, having missed Prussia's small companion.

There was suddenly a shifting sound. I looked towards the box Prussia was in and saw that he was now climbing out. I smiled, Gilbird jumping up and flying onto Prussia's head. "Mien awesome little friend!" Prussia said, patting the small bird on the head with a grin on his face. He then spotted me, looking at him with an expression of mixed emotions. He walked towards me, smirking as he looked me up and down. "Guten tag, who're you?"

I opened my mouth to respond but found everything seeming to blur as I leapt forward and glomp/tackled Prussia to the ground. I knew he had no idea about the history I had with who he was modeled after, but that didn't matter to me at that particular. All that mattered to me was that he was Prussia and I was hugging him.

Tears of happiness began falling. I'd missed him and everyone so much. These weren't really them but it felt close enough to make me happy beyond belief. I felt something suddenly smack my butt. I looked up with surprise and shock, seeing that Prussia was now smirking down at me. "I see you can't resist my awesomeness~"

I quickly got up, blushing and glaring at the unit. He'd easily snapped me out of my stupor. He was just like the real Prussia had been before Canary and Mayotte had managed to somehow push us together. Prussia had still been fairly bad about his obnoxiousness after that, that was who he was after all, but it hadn't been to the point of him doing stuff like smacking my butt or randomly coming onto me anymore. This Prussia unit… he was going to make my life a living hell just like the real Prussia had before hand. And it was possible that it'd be harder to deal with this time because of what I'd been through with the real Prussia.

I grumpily walked over to where the other manuals were sitting Spain was next. Hm… well I didn't have the cooking ability to make anything that could wake him up. I practically lived on ramen and frozen meals. So that was out of the question.  
I really didn't want to dropkick his tomato out the window. That seemed like a pretty cruel way of waking him up. I didn't have France… but I did have Prussia. Maybe leaving just Prussia with the box would work as well. But I didn't want to chance the procedure to be done incorrectly. So I picked up the phone and dialed the number for the nearest Mexican restaurant and ordered some enchiladas for everyone. It would make a decent dinner for once anyway.

While I waited for the food to arrive I began looking through America's manual. Wasn't going to activate Tony just to be insulted. My British accent was horrible and I only knew one word in Russian so those weren't going to happen. Spain could always play the national anthem on his guitar when he got up … but the manual warned of America singing "horribly out-of-tune" and I wasn't really in the mood for that. A superhero movie would be easy enough. I had Dark Knight, Iron Man one and two, and the X-men movies.

I went to my movie collection, Prussia following closely behind with a slightly curious expression on his face. I pulled out my superhero movies and laid them on the table, a bloody shot of Scream still paused on my TV (Prussia raising an eyebrow as he noticed this). I turned to Prussia and pointed to the DVDs. "Which one do you want to watch with America while we wait for dinner to get here?"

Prussia glanced at the movies and picked up Iron Man, handing it to me with a smirk. "This one is pretty awesome."

I nodded in a approval, a small grin appearing on my face. "A fantastic choice, I approve." I then took Scream out of the PS3 and put Iron Man in. "I apologize in advance for any broken eardrums."

Prussia looked at me with confusion as I turned up the volume as loud as it would go. Hey, the instructions had said, "loud enough to be heard down the street." I quickly pair of sound blocking headphones on over my ears and laughed at Prussia cried out and feel backwards onto the couch from the sudden burst of sound. "Mien Gott!" he yelled over the sound.

I walked over to the box America was labeled to be in as I turned down the sound so I could hear if America had woken up. A voice managed to find it's way out of the box. "C'mon guys! Let me out! This movie is awesome! I wanna watch it too!"

I laughed and pried open the box. America jumped out and ran to the couch. I turned down the sound even more, it now being at the normal setting, and took off the headphones. I sat down and watched the movie, waiting for dinner to arrive. Tony Stark was just about 'fall to his doom', the suit having become iced over from flying to high, when the doorbell rang. "That'll be dinner," I said, pausing the movie.

America let out a disappointed groan. "C'mon! We're just getting to the good stuff!" he said before comprehending what I'd just said. "Dinner? Hooray! I'm starved! What're we having?"

"Enchiladas," I said, noticing the disappointed expression on his face. "Don't look so disappointed… I got yours as close to the a burger as I possibly could. They're beef and they have cheese and such on them. Besides, this is a rarity. It's just because I can't cook very well and it was the easiest way to wake up Spain." America nodded, cheering up slightly. "Also, no. Every part of that movie is the good stuff."

I then stood up and went to the door. Once I'd paid for the food I put one of the containers of enchilada in front of the box. After a few minutes a sigh of happiness echoed from inside the box. "That smells muy bueno!"

I smiled and opened the box, allowing Spain to stand up and look around for the source of the smell he was so enjoying. He quickly spotted the container and picked it up. "This is for me, si?"

"Yep, it's your dinner," I said, a friendly smile.

"Muchos gracias!" Spain cried out happily.

"De nada," I said before handing a very impatient America unit his container of food. I then gave Prussia his food and went to the kitchen to get us all some utensils. As I handed them all their forks I began introductions. "Ah… I suppose I should tell you all my name. So… I'm Marissa. This is my house and I guess, since I apparently ordered you guys… we'll all be living together. So… I guess I should probably lay down the rules of the house."

Prussia laughed, looking at me with an incredulous expression. "Rules? The awesome me doesn't need to follow any rules! Now, where can I get an awesome beer in this place."

I twitched, realizing I was going to have some trouble with this unit. "You will follow the rules I give you. This is my house so I make the rules. And there's no beer here."

"No beer!" Prussia yelled, suddenly looking terrified.

"That's right, I'm not even old enough to drink yet. So I obviously don't have any beer. And according to your manual you're still twenty. So no beer for you either." Prussia looked heartbroken as he slumped onto the couch, America pointing and laughing. "Same goes for you. Spain is the only one who's legally old enough to go do anything like that." America's jaw dropped, Prussia whining about how he needed beer to survive. "Oh stop, you two won't die if you don't have alcohol."

"Yes I will!" Prussia said, now seeming grumpy.

Spain was the only one who was just happy to be eating his enchiladas. Well… his default mode did say that he would usually just "grin and go along with whatever I said." Somehow I got the feeling that these units were going to be trouble than anything else though.

**Well... it's the 3rd and that means the final season of Hetalia had been released on DVD. Looking forward to my copy arriving and watching it :) The little I've seen is hilarious. I'm actually planning on having a marathon when I get it. I'll have all four seasons and the movie on DVD so I figure... it sounds like a fun way to spend part of a day and lots of inspiration for the story :D**


	5. Excuses

It was time for addressing the issue of where everyone would sleep. I had two bedrooms, so that was one of the units and me. Then there was the office which had a small couch so, if they didn't complain about the sleeping space being somewhat cramped that would take care of a second unit. And then the third unit could sleep on the couch in the living room.

Spain seemed to be cool with anything so he was assigned to the office, Prussia and America both claming to not want such a small bed. America was pretty set on getting the living room, having seen my movie collection and claiming the need to watch a few of the horror movies in it. I wasn't sure that was such a good idea but I wasn't going to argue. Prussia, having explored the spare room on his own had claimed to want it. I wasn't sure why he was so eager to have it, but it made things simple. So everything on that was good.

"I'm going to bed. You can all go to bed whenever you feel like it. Just try to keep down the noise level, I have work in the morning. So no turning off my alarm clock," I said, warning tone to voice and look in my eyes.

The three men nodded and I went to my room. I began changing, humming slightly as I put on a tank top and pajama pants, tossing the other clothes in a hamper I kept in my room. I then turned off my lights and collapsed into my bed, curling up under the warm confinements of my covers. I soon began drifting off, the exhaustion caused by the events of the day becoming painfully obvious.

The creaking of one of my bedroom doors barely registered in my mind, there being one that was an entry way through the hallway and another being the door that led to the half bathroom connected to the other bedroom. I was far too close to sleep to properly realize that someone was crawling into my bed and pulling me into their arms as I slept.

I woke up, my alarm going off. But my bed was so warm and comfy. It didn't feel lonely like it usually did. It actually felt somewhat cramped, as if it was holding more people than it was meant to. I opened my eyes, confused to what could be causing the comfortable yet cramped feeling.

The first thing I noticed was that I was sandwiched in between two people. Very tightly sandwiched considering the bed was barely big enough for two people. The second thing was that my legs were asleep from someone lying across them.

There were three people other than myself in the bed. There were three units that had been delivered and staying in my house. That could only mean one thing. I loudly cried out, finally understanding what was going on. The unit holding me let out a startled yell, surprised from my sudden outburst, tumbling off of my bed. The one lying across my feet did the same, landing with a hard and solid thud. The third would've done the same if it hadn't been for my bed being pushed against a wall. Instead he hit his head on the wall.

I quick sat up and scooted away from the unit before looking around. The one now rubbing his head was Spain. The one standing up behind me was Prussia. America was standing up at the foot of the bed. I felt my face heat up, the realization of having literally slept with three men dawning on me. "What were you all doing in my bed!" I shouted, trying to hid my embarrassment.

America's excuse was having gotten scared from the movies he'd been watching. So he'd apparently come in to see if I'd let him sleep in my room with me. When he'd gotten in I was already asleep, Spain and Prussia already in bed with me. "So I figured you'd be fine with it…" he said.

My face brightened. I could deal with that story. But he'd said that Spain and Prussia were already in here with me. I'd never given them permission to sleep in here, especially not in the same bed as me. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. "Explain. And the explanation better be good!" I said, trying to cover the embarrassment with annoyance.

Spain offered his excuse first. He said his sleeping space had been to cramped for him to get comfortable in so he'd come to ask if I had something else he could sleep on. He'd come in to the sight of Prussia holding me as I slept. This had led him to the assumption that I'd be fine with him crawling in as well. "After all… three's company, isn't it?" he asked, trying to back up his assumption.

Not as acceptable as America's story but I'd still let it slide for the night. I had found out one thing though. Prussia had been the first to get into my bed. He'd been the instigator of this whole incident. I turned to him, all traces of annoyance leaving my face as I donned a what the hell expression.

I'd have had no problem with it if he were the real Prussia and I'd woken up in his arms. But this was a unit. He had no idea of the history or feelings I had with his character. This was a total repeat of the first time I'd woken up in Prussia's arms. Only that had been on a couch and I'd been the one to fall to the ground. There also hadn't been two other men who had ended up joining in on his efforts to make my life hell. But those were minor details that I really didn't give a crap about at that point.

"So what's you're story?" I asked, crossing my arms as I glared at the unit who was doing his best to look innocent. He was failing miserably by the way. Prussia just couldn't pull of the innocent look, no matter how hard he tried. It was a sad fact of life for him, but true all the same. "Don't pull that look with me. Just explain."

Prussia's attempt at an innocent expression quickly lapsed and turned into a smirk as he shrugged. "I got lonely. And you have a connecting bathroom in-between the two rooms which makes it a shorter distance between the bedrooms than the bedroom and living room. Plus I figured that nobody would turn down the idea of the awesome me being in their bed with them!" he said, easily shocking me with his simple story. "Besides… you weren't complaining when I got in the bed. You were cuddling closer and kept murmuring something~"

I cried out as Prussia pulled me into his arms and stood back up so he was holding me bridal style. He brought his lips closer to me and whispered into my ear. "You were saying my name~"

I felt my blush return, deeper than ever before, Prussia carrying me out the door as Spain and America looked at us with confusion. "Put me down!" I exclaimed, wanting to just get out of the situation the Prussia unit was putting me in. "I-I need to get ready for work!"

"You can call in sick this one day, can't you?" Prussia asked, smirking as he headed over to the couch. "You still haven't really showed us around this area. And if we're to live here then we should know about our resources, shouldn't we?"

"I… b-but I!"

"Senor Prussia has a point," Spain said, America yelling out in agreement to what the other two countries… er, units were saying.

I let out an aggravated sigh as Prussia sat down on the couch, still holding me in his arms. "Fine!" I shouted angrily. "I'll stay home for the day! Just put me down!"

Prussia smirked and set me down… on his lap. Dear god, he really was Prussia before Mayotte and Canary had showed up. I groaned, growing increasingly annoyed with the unit. I began squirming and pushing at him in an attempt to get away. Though all this seemed to do was make Prussia enjoy the situation even more. Seriously, what was with him and enjoying seeing me annoyed and embarrassed.

"Come on!" I huffed. "I need to call and tell my employer I won't be in today, so let go of me!"

Something was suddenly thrust into my face. I stopped struggling and looked. America was holding out one of my wireless phones, a grin on his face. "The hero comes to the rescue!" he exclaimed happily.

He obviously thought he was helping… who, I wasn't quite sure. I decided to just get through the call first, then I'd deal with getting Prussia to release me. I allowed a sigh to escape me as I thanked America and took the phone and dialed the number.

I waited as it rung. One ring. Two rings. Thr- oh he'd picked up. "_Hello?_"

It was Jeff, the manager. He and I were one pretty good terms, we'd even hung out a few times outside of work a few times. So I probably wouldn't be in too much trouble for having to miss a bit of work. "Hey, this is Marissa," I said, attempting to make my voice sound somewhat scratchy for effect.

"_Oh? What's up? You sound kind of sick…_"

"Nothing much… I'm just calling in to say I don't think I can make it to work today… woke up with this killer headache and am just not feeling good." A fake cough. "I'm really sorry Jeff…"

"_Hey, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. We all get sick now and then. Besides, you have the sick days to cover it._"

I grinned. That was Jeff for you. As long as you had the sick days, it was no questions asked with him. It was a cool trait for a manager to have. "Thanks. I'll definitely be in tomorrow, I'm thinking this is just some twenty-four hour bug thing."

"_Don't worry about it. You can stay home as long as you need to, as long as you have the sick days._"

"Okay then… well, I'll be going now. Talk to you later."

Jeff hung up and I turned off the phone. I then turned my attention back to Prussia. I now had to deal with getting him to release me. "Let go."

I had put it simply and in with authority in my tone. Prussia laughed, seeming to find my attempt at authority to be funny. "Why should I?" he asked, looking even more amused as I grew more annoyed and began trying to struggle out of his grasp again.

"Because I said so. Now release me. I need to do some stuff even if I'm not going to work."

"Such as?"

Where the hell had America and Spain gone? It seemed like they were my going to be my only hope of getting out at this point. America would play hero and Spain would just be nice. That wasn't asking too much of them was it? But no… they weren't even around. Just amazing if you asked me. I'd have to convince him myself.

"Such as making breakfast for everybody. Then there's getting dressed for the day. And you all want to be shown around so I have to figure out how to get that done since I don't have a car and am not really into the idea of taking all three of you onto public transportation where you can mentally scar innocent bystanders."

"Mentally scar? The awesome me would make their day more awesome. And why wouldn't you have a car?"

"What's the need for one if I don't drive?"

"You make it sound as though you've never even learned!"

"Which I haven't."

"Seriously! How old are you anyway?"

"Yes seriously, I'm twenty, and let me go!"

"How can you be twenty and not know how to drive?"

"It's called I freak out whenever someone tries to teach me so I don't want to learn."

"Well, then the awesome me will teach you!"

I sighed, seeing that I was getting nowhere with this. And Prussia just kept ranting about how he was going to teach me how to drive and I would be the second awesomest driver there was, him being the first. "What will it take to get you to just drop it and let me go?" I asked, aggravation thick in my voice.

Prussia went quiet and stared off into space with a thoughtful expression. I took the chance I saw in this but quickly found that he hadn't loosened his grip any. After a few moments he looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips. Dear god… he'd actually come up with demands?

"To get the awesome me to let you go, you must promise to get me beer and agree to let me sleep with you from now on."

My jaw dropped as my face heated up again, the blush apparently returning. I couldn't even begin to fulfill the first part of those demand for another several months. And the second part… was he crazy! "Hell no!" I shouted, struggling even more now.

Prussia shrugged and hugged me, making it so I was pressed completely against. My blush was deepening and I was finding it harder and harder to not just slap the unit across the face. He deserved the slap, for sure, but I really didn't like hitting people so I was doing my best to keep my control. But he was making it really difficult… and I had a feeling it was only going to keep getting worse and more difficult as time progressed.

**Oopsie, I lied xP Having a messed up sleep schedule and staying up all night got you a chapter today :P So hopefully it's a decent one :D Oh... and Barnes and Noble has seriously peeved me =.= Apparently my order (the new Hetalia DVD) has been delayed =.= Jerks.**


	6. Hero

America and Spain had finally come back into the room, all the items from their crates in their arms. Spain was holding a guitar. The manual had said he could play and sing well. The idea of finally having a musical friend again was amazing to me. The friends I had, who were as into music as I was, had all gone off to do stuff in other places. So, it was safe to say, I'd been wanting a guitar playing buddy for a while.

I glanced at the two units with a pleading expression, still struggling to get out of Prussia's lap and hug. Spain looked at the scene with a bemused smile while America sat down beside us, messing with his included Tony. "Please don't turn that on…" I said, knowing fully well that all it would bring was more headache for me to deal with.

"Awe, come on dude! Tony's my best bud!" America said with a pout.

I looked at the still Tony unit. All Tony would do is insult everyone and cause trouble and panic if he left the house and was seen by anyone. I couldn't deal with that. "Please… I'll be your new best friend if it'll keep you from turning him on…"

America didn't seem to be too intent on the idea of not activating his extra-terrestrial buddy, but he gave in and said Tony could remain off for now. But I had to keep my end of the deal and be his new best friend. I internally sighed, happy to have dodged that bullet, and agreed to keep up my part of the deal. If it would keep a bunch of alien watchers or people from Area 51 from staking out my house I was happy.

"Now you, be cooperative like him and let me go!" I said, struggling and pushing Prussia.

Prussia shook his head adamantly, a smirk still playing on his lips. "Nein, not until you agree to my demands!" he said, only tightening his hug-like hold on me.

I groaned in annoyance and tried to think of a way to explain that I couldn't and wouldn't fulfill his demands that would get through his thickhead. "First off, the beginning of your demands aren't even possible for me to fulfill!" I said as Spain and America looked at the two of us with confusion, probably wondering what demands we were speaking of.

Prussia shrugged, seemingly contemplating my words. "Okay…" he said. "I'll drop that part of the demands for now. But you have to agree to the other part~"

He sounded so smug. It was if he figured there was no possible way for me to refuse. As if allowing him to sleep with me was something that he should easily be able to get me to agree with. But it wasn't that way at all. I wasn't going to agree to such demands. "No, it doesn't work that way!" I said angrily. "Now let me go so I can go get ready for the day and make breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" America interjected, sounding excited by the prospect of food. "What're we having?"

"I don't know," I said, suddenly realizing that this might be my ticket out of this predicament. "But I can easily figure it out and make the food if Prussia would just let me go."

America looked at Prussia with a determined expression. America liked food and I was the ticket to him getting it. Prussia was the villain that was withholding the ticket. America was going to be the hero that saved the day… er, well made it so I could make the food. "Prussia, I'm going to ask you nicely. Will you please let her go so she can make breakfast?"

Prussia looked at America with a deadly serious expression on his face. "If she agrees to my ultimatum, then yes."

America looked back at me, pouting as if it might change my mind about agreeing to Prussia's demands. "Would you please just agree to whatever it is that Prussia's asking for?"

What the hell? America wasn't supposed to turn on me like that! He was supposed to be the hero and demand Prussia to let me go so I could cook! Not try to just get me to agree with Prussia! "No! I'm not going to allow him what he's asking for!"

"What are you asking for mi amigo?" Spain asked, looking at Prussia with a curious yet amused smile. "It must be something fairly important if she's so unwilling to agree to it!"

"I just want her to let the awesome me sleep with her from now on," Prussia said, acting as if it were nothing big. "I don't see what her problem is with it. It is me we're talking about after all~"

I was about to come back with a retort when I felt as though something was wrong. It was as if someone were calling out to me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My head was beginning to feel light and I felt as though I were about to pass out.

I latched onto Prussia's shirt, doing my best to not pass out. Something wasn't right. Something was happening. I had the distinct feeling it was happening in my country as well.

Ever since I'd left the other side I'd still felt distinct ties to my country. I'd gotten really sick one week and ended up finding out that my country was having an issue with a bug going around. Another time I'd been losing a lot of weight, it didn't matter how much I ate. It turned out they were having issues with crops which caused them to not have enough food. The things all worked themselves out before I suffered enough to be in real trouble. But it always made me worried when I began feeling off.

This was different though. This felt like someone was trying to talk to me about what was happening in my country. I could hear a muffled voice. It sounded really far away and I couldn't tell who it belonged to or what it was saying.

I groaned, my head beginning to throb. Prussia's hold loosened and I heard him say something. What he said I couldn't tell. Spain and America began talking as well, but their voices weren't making any sense either. I tried to shush them, Prussia standing up and beginning to walk somewhere with me in his arms. I tightened my grip on his shirt, feeling as though he were the only thing grounding me to the earth.

I felt as if everything were spinning, my whole body seeming to overheat. I gasped, shutting my eyes as I felt Prussia set me down on something soft. My bed perhaps? He began trying to gently pry fingers off of his shirt but I only grasped tighter. "N-no!" I cried out, beginning to become incredibly scared. "D-don't leave! P-please, m-make it stop!"

Prussia stopped trying to get me to let go of him and seemed to say something, he sounded almost scared. Spain responded, his tone sounding worried. America was talking to, he sounded freaked out. I whimpered, suddenly letting go of Prussia and grabbing my head. Everything was hurting and the world seemed to spinning faster and faster with each second. The voice was still calling out and seemed to be a little closer but I still couldn't tell whose it was.

Make it stop. I had to make it stop. I cried out, the pain becoming too much for me to keep my screams in. I cried for help, lashing out my arms to find someone to grab onto. A pair of arms wrapped their selves around me and pulling me into a sitting position as the voice and pain suddenly disappeared. The spinning feeling slowly came to a stop, leaving me to tremble and gasp. Did this mean it was over.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as I tried to figure out what had happened. I quickly figured out that I was being held in Spain's arms, holding onto him quite tightly now. I was still on my bed, Prussia and America were looking at me an incredible amount of worry on their faces. I was soaked in sweat now as well.

What I'd just experienced… what had it been? I'd felt as though I could've been dying. I'd never experienced anything so physically painful or torturous. Was my country in that much trouble? Or was something else going on?

Trent never had been found. The thought of Trent somehow still being involved with my life and able to put me through that type of thing was a terrifying thought for me. It felt far too possible though. As far as I knew, he still had Britain's book. He still had the ability to go between realities. He still had reason to find me.

I felt myself breakdown, gripping even tighter onto the Spain unit as I cried. These units, they had no clue to what had happened or why I was crying. It probably seemed strange and extremely worrisome to them. It'd probably be best to give them some sort of explanation. But I wouldn't worry about that for now. For now I'd worry about trying to calm down.

I managed to stop crying and stopped shaking, for the most part, after a good ten or so minutes. I shakily let go of Spain's shirt and took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and pulled myself out of Spain's hug. I had to get ready… I'd told the three units that I'd show them around. Doing something to keep my mind off of what had just happened and away from the fear of Trend possibly being involved seemed like a really good idea to me.

"I-I… I'm really sorry about that… but I'm going to get dressed now. Then I can make us all some breakfast. And after that we can all head out and I'll give you all a tour of the wonderful city you can all call home now."

"W-we don't need to do anything if you aren't feeling up to it!" Spain said, looking at me with worry.

I smiled, appreciating his concern, but shook my head. "No… getting out is the best thing I can do after something like that, I think."

"You make it sound like that kind of thing is normal for you!" Prussia shouted.

I looked at him, blinking as an apologetic smile spread across my face. "W-well… nothing to that extent or exactly like that…" I said. "I can explain later if you'd all like, but for now I'd just like to focus on the day ahead…"

I slid off of my bed and walked over to my closet, pulling some clothes out to change into. I walked over to the bathroom and turned to close the door. I looked at the three men and made sure to give Prussia a very pointed look. "And just so you all know, we will be stopping at a store where I can invest in some locks. There will be no sleeping in here with me unless I give permission. And me giving permission is extremely unlikely, unless there's a serial killer on the loose and I don't feel safe being alone or something like that, but even then people will be sleeping on the floor. Glad we all had this talk!"

And with that I gave them all a smile and shut the bathroom door. I then leaned against it, sliding down and going into a fetal position. What was I going to do if Trent really was back?

**Oooh, serious stuff looks to be approaching. But either way... Prussia unit is annoyingly stubborn about getting what he wants, at least with some things =.=**

**Prussia unit: Meh, it's part of what makes me so awesome ;D**

**Prussia: Ha! But not as awesome as me!**

**Prussia unit: Oh? You wish! I am the awesomest being out there!**

**Prussia: Nein! You can't out awesome the original!**

**Oh dear =.= Headache approaching. At least my DVD's been shipped, so I'm happy ^.^ I also got some new games :) And one of them is a FMA game for the PS2, so I'm looking forward to seeing how it is :D Already have it... just haven't started it yet :P But anyway... hope this chapter was enjoyable :D**

**I also have a request for Britain...**

**Britain: Hm? What is it?**

***Whispers in his ear***

**Britain: No! I will not speak in the frog's language!**

**TT~TT Please! Just say it and run off!**

**Britain: No :I**

**D; Sad day... my Doctor Who/hetalia fangirl needs won't be fufilled...**

**France: What are you asking him to say?**

**I just want him to say Allons-y! But he won't ); Oh well... onto writing the next chapter... with broken heart because of Britain...**

**Britain: That won't work!**

**Dang it!**


	7. Shower

After a few minutes I forced myself to get up and get ready. First off… I had become covered in sweat during the little incident. So I was to take a shower and that meant… I would have to go to the other bathroom. So that's just what I did, grabbing anything I would need along the way.

I walked past the kitchen, surprised to see the three units working together to make some food. I walked in and looked at them with confusion. "What're you three doing?" I asked, causing them to all look at me with surprise. "I told you I'd make breakfast when I was finished getting ready…"

Spain grinned, cracking an egg into the pan he had on the stove. The aromas wafting my way weren't bad. Whatever they were making smelled a lot better than what I was used to having for breakfast, which was usually just a bowl of ramen mixed with some veggies and leftover meat if I had any. "Oh, we thought we'd make breakfast and surprise you when you came out… but you don't look like you've gotten ready…"

"Oh… ah… thanks!" I said, unsure of how else to respond. "I was just going to take a shower first…"

Spain nodded, taking a quick look at what America was working on. "Well, when you're done with that, the food should be ready!"

"Okay then," I said, smiling at the trio of units, suddenly seeing the smirk that was playing on Prussia's lips. "Don't even think about it!"

"About what?" Prussia asked, trying to sound innocent.

Like I said before, Prussia can't play innocent very well. "You know what, you perv. If you come in there, there WILL be consequences."

"Oh? You'll punish me then?"

"Stop sounding like France! It's creepy!"

I quickly made my into the regular bathroom and closed the door, suddenly wish I had a lock on it. I turned on shower. I quickly stripped down and hopped in, closing the shower curtain just in case a perverted Prussian unit, or any other unit for that matter, decided to ignore warning.

The warm water felt good as it made contact with my body, soothing me and helping my muscles to relax. I began humming quietly as I lathered the shampoo into my hair. The humming quickly turned into singing as I forgot about my house guests. I was a shower singer… and a hairbrush singer… heck, I was just a singer. The words to Girls Can Rock by Lia, my favorite song from School Rumble, began sounding from me as I washed away the shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

When I'd finished the song I realized that I'd finished my shower as well. I turned off the water, hoping nobody had heard me. But if they had… it was no big deal. They'd have to get used to it eventually, I sang a lot so it wasn't like they'd never hear it. And Spain had a guitar so I'd be asking for some music sessions every so often.

I quickly dried off and used the blow-dryer for my hair. Since we were going to be going out and about the town I figured I may as well look nice. My clothes were what I would've normally worn when not working. A t-shirt and pair of jeans along with a pair of vans I would put on when we left. The choice of shirt today was a black one with a X made with two wooden steaks, the font over it reading, "…And then Buffy staked Edward. The End."

Next I put on a necklace I'd taken to wearing. It was pair of silver earbuds that had a bunch of fake jewels embedded into them. It was bit flashier than what I was used to, but I liked it and I'd gotten it on a really good sale at Hot Topic. I then applied a very minimal amount of makeup, having gotten slightly more used to wearing it again. I applied it so it looked like I was wearing almost nothing, trying to keep in natural but just enough to give me a slight confidence boost if it was needed. Lastly I ran a brush through my hair and put my glasses back on.

I was finished getting ready for the day just a little over ten minutes. Not a personal best when it came down to time spent, but I was cool with it. I just couldn't understand how some girls like Liz and Tara could take up to an hour getting ready. It made no sense in my mind. But maybe I just wasn't girly enough to understand it. I'm Canary and Mayotte took just as long as Tara and Liz, and remembering all they'd put me through for makeovers made me not even to ponder it any longer.

I took the towels and dirty clothes, putting them into the proper hampers as I walked towards the kitchen. When I arrived I saw that the three units were no longer in the kitchen. I could only hope they hadn't decided to wander out of the house on their own. Actually… just hoping that probably wasn't the best idea. I figured finding them would be a good idea as well.

I began looking around the house, calling out their names. As I reached the living room I felt slightly worried. I'd only been gone for about ten minutes and they'd completely disappeared. The worry combined with the surprise of someone suddenly grabbing me from behind seemed to be enough to make anybody cry out in fear.

I looked to see who my assailant was as they lifted me into the air. My eyes widened as I quickly recognized their face. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be possible. There was no way he should've been able to find me. And the units, what had happened to them if he was here? "No…"

He smirked and nodded, pulling me up higher as he tightly gripped his hands around my neck. My ability to breath had been cut off. I grabbed his wrist and began trying to struggle out of his hold. I cried out, hoping the units would hear me and come help.

I was going to die… I couldn't breath and I would eventually die because of it. My vision was already becoming spotted… everything starting to fade away. No matter how much I struggled and kicked he didn't even seem to be phased by it. Trent was going to kill me right here and now.

Just before I could pass out, I felt my body hit the floor. Air began filling my lungs again. I coughed, gasping as I tried to receive enough to satisfy the lack I'd just had. As my vision began returning, I felt Trent lift my face and saw him smirking as he looked directly into my eyes. "It's good to see you again, Rissy," he said, his voice causing me to shudder.

"I-I can't really say I feel the same way," I said, my coughs turning to slight wheezes.

Trent chuckled, keeping his tight hold on my face as I managed to glare. He brought his face closer to mine, his breath tickling me. "Just so you know," he said in a low and menacing whisper. "I'm nowhere near done with you or the other nations. This was just a little drop by to let you know that you might want to say goodbye to anyone you really care about here…"

I looked at him warily, fear filling me. What did he mean that I should say goodbye? I was about to ask him when he covered my mouth and shoved something into my hand. "You have until tomorrow night Rissy," he said. "Hope you enjoy your last couple of days here~" He chanted a few words in Latin and I felt something burning hot in my hand. I yelled out, the pain only lasting a few seconds before disappearing. "The coin's in you now. You have no choice in the matter now."

He'd transferred the coin into me? How was that even possible? I found myself unable to question this though. Trent had begun chanting again. I suddenly felt very lightheaded. A bight light flashed around me. My eyes felt so heavy. I shut them, my consciousness draining away as the warmness of the light overtook me.

-  
It sounded as if someone was calling out my name. Trying to get me to wake up. They sounded really familiar too. Kind of worried. I was so tired though. I didn't want to wake up. But the worry in their voice made me feel like I should probably let them know I was alright. So I forced myself to open my eyes.

Bright. Way too bright… it hurt my head and eyes for it to be so bright. I let out a small groan, wincing as I forced my eyes open again. I lightly grabbed my head and sat up, feeling someone gently place their hand on my shoulder as if to try to help steady or balance me. I looked and saw that it was Tommy, the three units all standing behind him.

Tommy? What was he doing here? Wait… he was wearing his work uniform. That must mean he was delivering more units. I groaned lying back down. "Go away, you're the sign that more units are here…"

Tommy laughed, looking back at the units. "I'd say she's okay, just keep an eye on her," he said before looking back at me. "Yea, sorry about this but… you have to sign for your new arrivals."

"I don't want them," I muttered, closing my eyes as I tried to remember how I'd ended up on the floor in the first place.

Trent… it had been him! I sat up and looked around, suddenly feeling very alert. I looked at my hand and saw that there was a round, coin sized mark on my hand. Did that mean I was actually going back to the other side tomorrow night like Trent had said?

If that was the case then… dear god. I couldn't go back. I'd left so they wouldn't have to deal with the trouble I caused them by being there. If Trent forced me to go back… then that would mean more trouble was in store for them. He'd even said that he wasn't anywhere near done with the other countries and I. That meant he'd be dragging them back in as well.

I looked at the mark on my hand, worry bubbling up inside of me. I looked at Tommy, hoping he might have some way to help. "Tommy! Please say you can help me, I need to get in tough with Thomas!"

Tommy looked at me with confusion, the units all doing the same. "What?" he asked. "Why?"

"Please! This is urgent!"

Spain suddenly spotted the mark on my hand. "What's that? I never noticed it before chica."

I was going to have to explain if I wanted to get anywhere with this. And explaining what was going on would mean admitting to them about the other side. I hadn't done that for anyone yet. And I wasn't sure that Thomas wanted Tommy to know about the other side. But if I had any chance of warning Thomas and the nations about what was going on, then this was it. I took a deep breath.

"Tommy, did Thomas every tell you anything about where he works?"

Tommy narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded. "Yea... he works at a hospital..." he said, obviously being careful about how he worded his phrasing.

The possibility that Thomas had already told him about the other side was seeming more and more likely now. "Di-did he ever talk to you about... where the hospital is?"

"You know about it don't you..."

"You know then too?"

"What are you two talking about?" America cut in, looking even more confused than he had before.

"You three... your um..." I said, unsure how to tell them.

"There's another reality... where you guys aren't just units. You're actually real people," Tommy said, his voice now sounding more serious than I'd ever heard it sound ever before.

**Gah... freaking in love with some of these character songs x) Been listening to them while writing the past few chapters ^.^ I think my faves are Pub and Go, W.D.C.(World Dancing), Nihao China, Embrace the Tres Bien Moi, With Love From Iceland, Light My Heart, and the Tomato Song. But they're all so good :D**


	8. Coin

Tommy and I did our best to explain the existence of the other side to the units, but as we progressed more and more questions kept popping up. And the questions weren't just from the units, Tommy and I had plenty of them for each other as well. Tommy asked when I'd been there and I told him how I'd been there just over two years ago, the duration having lasted for about a year.

I asked Tommy how long he had known about it and found out that he'd gone there once or twice with Thomas but hadn't found it to be where he wanted to live his life out. I questioned if he knew of anyone else that knew and he said that, to his knowledge, Trent, Thomas, he, and I were the only ones who knew.

Soon enough I found Tommy asking how I'd gotten to the other side in the first place. I fidgeted, unsure of what to say. I didn't really want to come out and say I was a country. I wanted to be viewed as a normal person… not someone who should even exist in this reality. But… if I wanted to get Tommy's help on this then I would have to make him aware to what all was actually going on. Taking a deep breath I readied myself to out myself as a now personified land mass.

"Well… I met Trent one day and… he gave me a coin. I figured he was just crazy at first but I still decided to go along with it. And then the next day I was in the other side. But… I was different…"

"Different?" Tommy asked, looking as though he were becoming confused. "Different how? And why would Trent randomly give you a coin if you obviously didn't even know him?"

"I… ah… hmmm…" the words just weren't wanting to leave my mouth.

The fear that I'd be seen as different and… treated differently was what had kept me from telling people in the first place. Well there was also the fact of no one would've believed me, but that wasn't the case with Tommy, he already knew I was telling the truth. But… just throwing all of that away and just saying it like this, that was a hard thing for me to do.

Tommy looked at me with a curious gleam in his eyes as Spain gave me a gentle nudge. "It's okay senorita," he said, seeming to sense my fear in answering the question. "You don't need to be scared to tell us."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I… IwasacountrywhenIwokeup!" I said, my words all melding together as I tried to get the confession out.

Everyone remained quiet, probably trying to understand what I'd just said. "C-could you repeat that please?" America asked, a slight look of shock on his face.

"Yea… the awesome me could've sworn you just said that you were a country…" Prussia said, looking at me with a disbelieving expression. "But that couldn't be right…"

Spain laughed, pretending to clean his ears out. "Si! Our ears must need cleaning if that's we thought you said!" he said, still laughing.

"No… that's what I said," I whispered, keeping my gaze on Tommy now as he seemingly processed my announcement. "I'm a country… a little part of Britain that claimed it's independence a few years ago…"

Tommy blinked, everything seeming to click in his mind. "Oh my god! You are the one he was looking for!" he yelled, looking as though he felt that he should've been able put things together much earlier than this. "He said something was going to happen… something to do with Trent and a friend he'd made in the other side but had come here!"

"That'd be me…" I said, nodding with a worried expression. So Thomas knew something was going on. At least someone did. That meant the countries had a chance at being warned before it started happening. "I don't know what's happening though. Just… that Trent is sending me back tomorrow night…"

"What! You don't have to go back if you don't want to!" Tommy said, looking at me with shock and slight panic. It was obvious Thomas had told him a bit about what could be happening from how panicky he looked to be about it. "Give me the coin and I'll go. I can just get a new coin from Thomas! You'll be in a lot of danger if you just go along with this!"

I looked at Tommy with a serious expression, hoping it would convey the urgency there was to answering my question. "What did Thomas tell you, Tommy? What's going to happen that you haven't aren't telling me?"

Tommy managed to calm himself down some, looking more level-headed about the subject now. "We don't need to go into that if you'll just give me the coin," he said.

"No… just tell me what Trent's planning… please."

"Please, I don't want to go into it. Just give me the coin he gave you…"

"I… I can't…"

"Mein Gott!" Prussia snapped, causing all of us to look at him and see the grumpy expression on his face. "Learn to pick your battles, woman! You wouldn't agree to what the awesome me wanted and now you won't cooperate with this?"

America nodded. "Yea! You promised you'd be my new best friend! And you can't do that if you're in another reality or whatever! Plus whatever's waiting there for you there doesn't sound like it will be good! Keep in mind, a hero can only do so much!"

"It would be for the best senorita," Spain said. "If you really are a country like you're saying then you need to stay safe, for the sake of your people."

I blinked. Did they actually care about me? They sure were making it seem that way. But they'd only known me for a day. It was possible that I could have formed slight friendships with them already but… with the type of interaction I'd had with them I figured they would've been weirded out by me and, in Prussia's case, saw me a nothing more than someone to annoy and was withholding alcohol from them.

Tommy's voice broke through my thoughts, the worried tone to it easily conveying that he cared as well. "Please Marissa, just give me the coin."

"I can't…" I said, turning my hand over for him to see the mark on it and looking back at the units. "Before you all found me in the living room… I'd been look for you three. I couldn't find any of you and then…" I looked back at Tommy, trying to figure out how to word what had happened. "Trent… he showed up. I-I thought I was going to die and nobody responded to my cries for help. He put the coin my hand and… and it felt like it was burning through my flesh. Then he was gone and I was engulfed in this bright light. And I woke up…"

Tommy looked at the mark, gently picking my hand up and observing it with an intensely focused glare. His own hands began shaking as he dropped mine. "Bastard…" he said angrily. "That fucking bastard. He made it so you have absolutely no way to fight back in this."

"What's he planning, Tommy? Please, you need to let me know what you know. I need to have some sort of knowledge of what's going on if I'm going to have any chance at keeping the others from getting hurt…"

Tommy shook his head, his bitter expression the most unfitting look that could've ever adorned his face. He barely knew me and yet he was getting himself so worked up about the events that could possibly be awaiting me on the other side with Trent. "He's going to trap you. He's going to try his hardest to make you and the other nations suffer as much as possible."

"Trap me? Make us suffer?" I asked, gingerly placing my hand over where the fade T shaped scar was. It was barely visible now… one would only notice it if it had been pointed out to them, but it still held the painful memories of the few days Trent had me as his hostage. "What do you mean?"

"He found this place where so many horrible things can happen. Things you'd never want to see or hear about anyone having to go through."

In the Hetalia world only one place like that rung a bell to me. My eyes widened, becoming nauseous from the massive amount of fear filling me. I shook my head, not willing to believe the conclusion I'd come to. Trent couldn't do that… nobody could be that unspeakably cruel! "P-please say it's not what I'm thinking it is…"

Tommy didn't respond. My breath hitched as I felt my throat become tight, too tight. The fear was suffocating me. I was going to die. They were all going to die. There was no way around it. Not if what Tommy was telling me was true. The only way to save them would be to get them to stay far away from me… never let them know I was there and make sure they didn't fall into his trap.

"What are you two talking about?" America asked, looking very worried as I tried to keep myself from beginning to hyperventilate.

"H-he's going to make us go there…" I whimpered, my voice sounding the most fragile and fearful that I'd ever heard it sound. "H-he's going to force us to go through it… isn't he?"

Tommy pulled me into his arms as I began shaking uncontrollably. "You three weren't programmed with the knowledge of it…" Tommy said.

"Knowledge of what?" Spain asked, his tone wary.

"He-HetaOni…" I managed to choke out.

There was the chance that what Tommy was saying wasn't true. But the chance of it being the actual case… that was far too terrifying for me to handle.

**Chapter... leading to emotional crap TT-TT Gotta say... HetaOni makes me so angry and sad at the same time. I mean, it's an amazing story (have played part of it and wiki'd the rest cause I'm too lazy to watch the videos after where the translation thing I was playing left off) but I just get really worked up over all the suffering that happens in it, especially if you don't do certain things right... (*cries about Prussia and Japan*). But gah! Really good story still! And Trent's a bastard to bring it into this Dx**

**Trent: Stop blaming me! You're the author! Take responsibility for your doings!**

**Nope, your fault :I**


	9. Reunion

I was laying in my bed, too terrified to even shut my eyes. It was tonight… tonight was when I'd be transported back to the other side. And when I ended up there… Trent would be starting his plan. Everything would be ready for him to do whatever he wanted to do.

Tommy had offered to take the new units he'd brought back. There'd be no point to activating them if I just going to leave so soon. But I'd refused, saying that if I were going to have to go through the next couple of days I wanted to have them around. It would be nice to see as many of the nations, that weren't in the situation that was fast approaching, as possible.

The three new units he'd brought had been Britain, France, and Canada. I'd latched onto Britain and Canada as soon as they had awaken. Britain, who had just been awake as soon as I opened the box, had seemed thoroughly confused. Canada, who had woken up from my activating his Kumajiro unit, had just been happy to be noticed.

France, who'd woken up from Canada cooking some French styled cuisine, however was the who had one latched onto me. I should've seen it coming, really. He'd woken up and spotted me, quickly crying out how happy he was to see a pretty girl. I'd managed to get out of his grasp and hide behind the other units, it had been left up to them to explain the situation to the new units.

The rest of the day was spent as I'd promised it would be. I took the units out and we did random things around the town. We'd gone to the mall and to different little stores and such around the city. We ended up ending the day by going and getting some dinner and taking it home.

That night I'd gone and changed into some pajamas. I'd come back into the living room to find the units talking amongst themselves in hushed tones. Spain, Prussia, and America had been explaining what was going to happen to the new units. They'd all looked at me, not seeming to know what to say. I'd ignored it and picked out a movie for us to all watch.

We'd ended up watching a decent amount of movies, me just trying to not fall asleep out of fear that the coin's affect might happen early. One movie after another, I just kept putting more in. The Breakfast Club. Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World. The New Guy. Scream (luckily America had fallen asleep at this point).Tangled. And then America, having fallen asleep and woken back up, asked if he could play some of my video games.

Pretty much all of the units had fallen asleep at this point, the only ones being awake were America, Spain, and Canada (though the last two were very close to falling asleep). It was probably four or five in the morning by now. I seen nothing wrong with it so I'd given a small nod and told him that was fine.

I'd somehow ended up squeezed in between Prussia and France, both of them leaning against me as they slept. America had started up the game he'd picked, said game being Valkyria Chronicles, and began the beginning cut-scene. As he had played my eyelids became heavier and heavier, threatening to defy my attempts to stay awake. I fought to stay awake but eventually sleep overtook me.

And I'd woken up here, having been carried to my room by one of the units. I was still at home. I wasn't there yet. But I'd slept my way closer to going back. I was too afraid to even leave the room, too afraid to do anything that might take energy and make me tired to tonight.

I pulled my cell phone off of the bedside table and looked at the clock. It was about two in the afternoon. So much for work for today… like I had even been planning on actually going to work today. I'd have been too much of a mess to do anything anyway. I needed someone to talk to though. I had the units but they had no idea of the horror that awaited me. Tommy had said he'd be back tonight after he got off work, but that wouldn't be for another three or four hours.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I looked and saw that Prussia was looking into the room, a slightly concerned expression on his face. When he saw that I was awake he slightly blushed and walked in. I sat up, wondering what he could've possible come in for. He sat down beside me, looking at his feet with a slightly put off expression. Neither of us spoke for the next few minutes so I laid back down, unsure of what to say.

"The way you reacted when I woke up," Prussia said, obviously referring to how I'd tackle/hugged him when he'd first been activated. "And you had been murmuring my name in your sleep. You say that you knew us in this other reality, how exactly did you know me there though?"

Shit. He'd put two and two together and now he'd decided to question me about it. It was an awkward question to answer with all the things he was unaware of. But I probably should've been expecting it at some point, especially now that all the units were aware that I actually had history with their counterparts. But at the same time… I really didn't know if I wanted to try to explain it.

It was my history and the fact that this wasn't really Prussia made it feel almost intrusive of him to ask. But he it wasn't like he would understand that. To him, he really was Prussia and the other units really were the other nations. To them, they weren't units… they were actual people. So I supposed that it was best to just try to answer his question as honestly as I could.

"Well… at first I knew you as nothing more than an annoying guy who seemed to be bent on making me life as hellacious as you possibly could. No real regard to the concept of personal space whatsoever with an ego the size of Mt. Olympus. But then some stuff started happening and I started to have some feelings for you… and one thing led to another. We went on a date and the day that happened, along with the day or so before, were really the start of our relationship…"

Prussia didn't say anything. The room had become unbearably quiet so I decided to continue the explanation of our relationship. The painful memories of how I'd told the nations about this reality and how I was from it. How Prussia had left the room and not talked to me until I'd called to say goodbye. How I'd thought he'd hated me and how I'd missed him everyday since then. "And then you arrived in the crate… so when you woke up and talked to me… I couldn't help it. I was just so happy to see you again…"

Prussia seemed to be taking in the words, processing what they all meant. It was a strange thing to hear. That the person you were modeled after had dated someone you now knew, but to have no prior knowledge of it. "So that's what you were talking about when you said you'd broken up because of not wanting a long distance relationship…"

Prussia and I looked at the door, my eyes widening as I saw that Tommy was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a sad smile on his face. He now understood what I'd meant when we'd been talking at the carnival. "Yea…" I said. "You're here early…"

"Got off work pretty early today because there were no deliveries or paperwork that needed to be done. Figured I'd show up early so you'd have a little extra company," Tommy said, a slight smile still on his face. "Canada told me you had stayed up all night and fallen asleep. Spain said that you would be in your bedroom and there was the possibility that you might be awake since Prussia'd come this way."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"I brought somebody with me…" Tommy said, a cautious expression now occupying his face.

He stepped aside and a familiar head of blue hair came into vision. From the glasses to the exceedingly lanky stature he was unmistakable. I sat up, grabbing my glasses from the bedside table and putting them on to get a better look.

Thomas was standing in the doorway now, a relieved expression crossing his face as he saw that I was, in fact, in the bedroom. "You haven't gone back yet…" he said, his deep voice confirming that was him.

I leapt out of bed and embraced him. He stiffened slightly… just like the last time I'd hugged him. The thought of the last time I'd actually seen him brought tears to my eyes. It'd been right before the party… the night before I'd said goodbye to everyone and disappeared. "I-it's so good to see you again…" I whispered, trying to keep control of myself.

Thomas chuckled slightly, now hugging me back. "It's good to see you too…" he said.

I pulled away and looked up at Thomas. He looked just the same as I remembered him. His hair was a bit longer but, other than that, absolutely nothing was different. He looked back down at me and grinned slightly. "You changed your hair…"

It was true. My hair had been a dark dirty blond when he'd last seen me. It was now had bleached highlights to make the natural highlights stand out. It was also longer, me still trying to grow it out. Instead of it b shoulder blade length it was now almost midway down my chest. I liked it personally.

I smiled lightly. "I hope that's not a bad thing…"

Thomas shook his head, his grin turning into an whimsical smile. "Nah, it looks good on you. I'm sure the others will be surprised by it though."

I nodded, wincing slightly at his allusion to my going back. "Y-yea… do they know yet?"

"About you coming back?"

Thomas's tone was careful and slow, as though he weren't sure to if I knew everything at this point. I nodded, adding the question of them know of what Trent was planning as well. Thomas shook his head no as we decided to move our reunion out to the living room. I looked at Prussia and motioned for him to come along with us. He stood up and followed, looking to still be thinking about what all I'd told him.

When we got out to the living room I saw that America was still playing on my PS3. I looked and saw that he was still playing Valkyria Chronicles. This surprised me considering it was such a strategy based game. It was an awesome game but I'd figured it'd be too strategic for his tastes. But oh well, as long as he was enjoying it.

"So they don't know?" I asked, sitting down and looking at Thomas.

Thomas shook his head with a slightly off put expression. "Ever since you left they haven't really liked talking to me. It's not like I can really blame them but… it makes for difficulties in situations such as this."

I nodded to show that I understood what he was saying. The countries shouldn't have been angry or upset with him though, it had been my choice. Thomas had just given me the ability to have the choice. And I'd made one that they disliked, one to try to make their lives better. Thomas didn't deserve the hard feeling they felt about it.

"Is there any way to… to keep Trent's plan from happening?" I asked, my voice slightly quieter now.

Thomas pursed his lips and looked down. I'd been expecting about as much. "To be honest… I'm not even sure how he'd planning on doing it. I just know that he showed up at my apartment, grabbed a couple of my coins, and said that he was going to have fun with an old mansion that he'd found in a forest. I could only assume he was talking about the one from HetaOni."

I nodded. So Thomas was really as in the dark as I was. It wasn't like this fact was really going to help the situation in any way. But at least he was here. A familiar face like his was needed and slightly calming in a strange way. "So… it's going to happen tonight…" I said, causing everyone to look at me. "I'm going to go back and see them all again. I'm going to try to stop him though… I'm not going to let them be put into that type of danger."

"How?"

It was Spain who asked this question. I quickly noticed that he was now sitting next to me as well. When this had happened I wasn't sure. "I don't know…" I admitted as America paused the game. "But I'm going to try. I have to… I can't just sit back and let something like this happen."

I suddenly grabbed my head, feeling as though it were going to float away if I didn't. I felt my balance shift and, even though I was sitting, I toppled over onto Spain. My breathing was becoming rapid as an excruciating pain lashed out through my body. It was happening again. That far away voice was calling out for me again. I moaned, Spain lifting me up into a somewhat sitting position while still holding me in his arms. "M-make it stop…" I whimpered, my eyes tightly shut.

Thomas said something, again I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. The voice was getting closer and more familiar with each second. I eventually figure out who's it was. A gasp left me as my eyes snapped open. "Br-Britain…" I whispered.

They were trying to get me to come back. Britain was using some sort of spell to make contact with me. My country was beginning to grow restless. There was trouble brewing in it… talk of a civil war. They were only three years into being a nation and they were already having these types of issues? I needed to stop them.

Britain's voice wasn't done though. He was saying that they were all sorry. That they didn't hate me. I cried out, the pain growing worse. They couldn't know about the pain this spell was causing me… I couldn't see them using it if they had. But that didn't mean it wasn't really there. I felt about ready to pass out from it. And as consciousness seemed to leave me I felt the distinct warmth that I'd felt the last time I'd gone between realities.


	10. Mustache

It was happening early. I was going back to the other side already! I cried out, my voice seeming to travel nowhere. I wasn't ready to go back yet! I wasn't supposed to leave until later tonight! Why was it happen already?

I began trying to wake myself up, hearing an array of gasps. Someone, America I think, seemed to be saying that I was fading. Thomas was saying how I was going to the other side, his voice panicky. Different units said different things, all of their voices melding together as I got closer and closer to the light. I closed my eyes, tears welling inside of them as I passed out.

* * *

The sound of people talking was all around me. I also felt really hot… as if wherever I had woken up was in the middle of having a major heat wave of some sort. I blinked groggily and looked up, attempting to see where I was.

People were crowded around me, seeming to be wondering if I was alright. I was on a, what seemed to be a, walkway, a really hot walkway. I sat up and held my head, wincing slightly. Most of the people walked away, seeming to believe this was a sign that I was alright. Yea… a young girl lying on a walkway in her pajamas… great idea to just leave her while she's holding her head and wincing.

One person had stuck around though. They thrust their hand into my face, obviously offering to help me up. "Are you alright?" they asked, their accent unmistakable. "You just seemed to appear out of nowhere! It was actually pretty neat! I've only seen someone appear like that once before! That person was really nice! She made cookies and always liked eating pasta with me! Speaking of pasta would you like to come get some with me?"

I looked up, still holding my head slightly. The owner of the bubbly voice had red hair and seemed to have his eyes closed, a friendly smile adorning his face only further proving who he was. Had I really been lucky enough to wake up right where he was and not where Trent was waiting for me? If so… I definitely wouldn't complain. His plan could possibly be avoided that were the case.

"I-Italy?" I whispered. "Is it really you Italy?"

The man blinked, his eyes staying open as he slightly frowned and looked at me. "You look really familiar," he said. "And you know my name? How's that?"

"Italy… i-it's me… Marissa…"

Italy looked at me, kneeling down and getting slightly closer as if to make sure I wasn't lying. A large grin broke across his face as he pulled me up and into a huge hug. "Ah~" he exclaimed happily. "It's so good to see you again~ Everyone will be so happy to see you again!"

I blinked, surprised by the hug, but hugged him back. I suddenly found myself being dragged off by Italy. He was explaining how Germany and Romano weren't far from here. I laughed, stumbling as he led the way. To anyone else who wasn't aware of the situation it must've looked strange. A bubbly Italian man pulling a pajama clad girl while yelling about Germany and Romano being close by. But to me… it felt almost normal… a feeling of normality that I'd really missed.

"O-okay!" I said, doing my best to no trip in my pajama and barefooted state.

Turn after turn, the conversation also turning to different subjects, like getting pasta and such, as we traveled. It all finally led us to a small farmers market type area. I quickly spotted Germany. He sort of stuck out in the almost completely Italian population. A slight feeling of nervousness began filling me as Italy pulled my closer. "Germany! Germany! Look who I found!"

A sigh sounded from Germany as he turned to face us, his eyes closed as he slightly rubbed his temples. "I swear Italy, if this is another stray cat that you've found…"

"No, no Germany! This is a much nicer surprise than a cat!" Italy exclaimed happily, now holding me behind himself so I couldn't be seen. "Really!"

I had to stop myself from laughing. Italy was treating me as though I were a wrapped package that he could just hand Germany. I'd almost forgotten how eccentric and excitable Italy was. The sound of German letting out an aggravated sigh caused me to slightly giggle though. "Hm? What was that?" Germany asked, attempting to see what Italy was holding behind me.

I peaked out from behind Italy and gave Germany a light wave, a small and shy smile on my face. "Hi Doitsu…" I said quietly.

Germany furrowed his eyebrows, not seeming to recognize me at first. It then seemed to make sense as Italy stepped aside so Germany could get a better look at me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Mien Gott…" he whispered. "Is that you, Marissa?"

I nodded, smiling as I looked down and shuffled my bare feet a bit. "It's good to see you again Germany…" I said, unsure of how else react.

The last time I'd been around Germany he'd been so cold towards me. He'd had every right to be that way with all that happened. But I was scared that he would still treat every interaction with me like he might a meeting. My fears were quickly quelled though by Germany placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw that a light, yet very much present, smile was on his face. That was a rarity and the fact that he was actually doing so meant a lot. "It's good to see you too," he said, a curt nod accompanying his response.

I smiled and suddenly found myself hugging Germany. It was definitely strange… the emotions had just sort of taken over me. But I'd never hugged Germany. He was just sort of like… too intimidating to hug. It wasn't that I was scared of him. Nothing like that, quite the opposite actually. He was pretty kind if you learned how to get along with him. And he was very protective over those he cared about.

He'd shown that he'd care about me when pulling me aside before the meeting. Beginning to date his brother had seemed to heighten the care to an extent. He just wasn't the type to hug or be hugged.

I felt a light pat on my back, causing me to pull away and look up with a light smile. "I… I'm really sorry about before…" I said.

Germany shook his head and waved it off. "It's in the past now. We will move on as though it had never happened."

I smiled and nodded, happy with this declaration. I suddenly heard somebody yell out angrily. I looked and saw that Italy was now dragging Romano towards us. Romano was yelling at Italy, cussing him out because he'd apparently been about to hit it off with a pretty girl. I walked over, trying to keep Romano from cussing Italy more than he already was. "Just come see who I found fratello!" Italy pleaded. "I promise you'll like this!"

When Romano began cussing out Italy even more I lightly tapped his shoulder. His head snapped to my direction, a glare and extremely annoyed frown on his face. "So you take me away from one pretty girl to another girl?" Romano huffed, crossing his arms as he huffed. "What the crapola is that! And this one is in her pajamas! What the hell is the with that!"

I laughed, lightly scratching the back of my head. The grumpy half of Italy hadn't changed at all. It was a funny way to be greeted, really. "Geez, never thought I'd hear you call me pretty, Romano," I said with a grin, this causing a confused expression to come across the grouchy Italian's face as he pointed at himself.

"How do you know me?" he asked, sounding just as confused as he now looked.

I had to laugh, Romano's confusion was just to priceless. "Do I really look that different? Nobody's recognizing me lately…" I said, doing my best to feign disappointment. "It's the hair, isn't it? I wondered if it might be a bad idea when I got it done…"

Romano squinted, well more glared, and bent over slightly as he began getting up into my face. As it seemed to click in his mind he jumped up, his expression now turning shocked. "Wha-what the hell are you doing here!" he cried out, before turning to look at Italy. "You backstabbing bastard! Why would you set me up like this?"

I looked at Romano with the most genuine WTF face I had probably ever worn. What had I ever done to have warranted this type of greeting and reunion from Romano? "What are you talking about fratello?" Italy asked, looking as confused as I was feeling.

"Her! She's that creepy stalker ex-girlfriend I've been telling you about!"

I blinked and stood still for a few seconds, unable to react from the shock of the whole situation. Romano thought I was a creepy stalker ex-girlfriend he was currently dealing with? Oh… this could be fun. I was going to play with this.

I quickly latched onto Romano's arm, his high-pitched cry of fear causing me to almost burst out laughing. "Oh! Romano! I miss and love you so much! P-please take me back!" I said, taking on the most girly and gushy tone I possibly could. "I-I've been so stupid!"

Romano began shaking his arm, trying to detach it from my hold. Italy looked at me with confusion. I winked at him, trying to convey that he just needed to play along. He smiled and nodded, Romano now trying to push me off. "L-let go of me you crazy bitch!" he cried out, beginning to sound frantic. "I don't want you back! Just leave me along and go scare that bastard France or something!"

"But I want youuuuuuu Romano!" I said, going from girly and gushy to pleading and desperate with ease. Those days spent in my room, practicing to try to become a voice actor one day were finally paying off!

"She seems to really like you fratello!" Italy said cheerfully, giving Romano a thumbs up. "You two make a really cute couple! Don't you think so Germany?"

Romano turned to Germany, a light bulb seemingly going off in his head. Romano quickly ran over to the tall blond, dragging me along as I was still clinging to him, and gave him the most pleading expression Germany would probably ever see from him. "Please potato bastard! You have to help me! She's crazy I tell you!"

"Nein," Germany said, seeing the pleading expression on my face. "I have to agree with Italy on this one. You two make quite the couple, and who am I to be denying true love?"

Romano's face fell and I began squealing with fake delight. "See! They see it too Romano! We're destined to be together!"

Romano cried out, obviously frustrated with how things seemed to be turning out for him. He began pushing me again, but I only tightened my hold on his arm. It was time to kick things up a notch, see if he'd finally catch on to who I really was. "Oh Romano! The more you fight our love, the more I want you! You're grouchy exterior! It's just so… so… irresistible!" I said, no trying to sound slightly lustful. "And that fake mustache… it's so amazing~"

Romano suddenly stopped pushing and struggling. I looked up at him with an innocent pout and he looked down at me with a suspicious glare. "Mustache? What mustache?" he asked, his voice painfully suspecting.

Out of reaction to finally being caught, I buried my face in Romano's sleeve and found myself to be trembling with laughter. I had referenced one of my absolute favorite clips in the anime and Romano had said the word exactly as it had been delivered in the show. "I-I'm sorry! I-it's just how you said it!" I said, my words muffled by the fabric of Romano's sleeve.

The jig was up, and that meant Romano was back to his normal, grumpy self. "Said what? What's funny about how I talk!" he said.

I let go of Romano's sleeve and looked up with a grin, wiping a small laughter tear from my eyes. "M-mustache," I said, trying to stop laughing as I spoke. "The way you pronounce it… it's like m-moo-oo-oo-oo" I began laughing even harder. Once I'd regained my composure I looked at Romano with the most serious expression I could muster. "You pronounce it like _moostache_ and… I'm sorry, but it's incredibly funny to hear."

Romano glared, looking down at me with crossed arms. "Look, I'm not sure who you are, but the way I say mustache isn't…"

Another fit of laughter quickly cut Romano's oncoming rant off before it could really begin. I ended up kneeling down, and eventually sitting down on the ground, from this one. "I-I'm sorry," I said, inhaling a large breath of air as I calmed myself down. "C-continue."

Romano glared at me. "Look! I don't know who you think you are, but it isn't funny!" he yelled, beginning to huff moodily and pout grumpily about my laughing at him.

I frowned, I hadn't wanted to upset him. I mean, it was Romano and he got pissy over everything. But I still felt bad for making him angry. "I'm sorry Romano," I said. "It was inconsiderate and rude to laugh at you. But you seriously don't recognize me still?"

Romano opened on of his, now closed, eyes and looked at me. He obviously sensed that I was somewhat hurt from his inability to recognize me. I mean, yea, it had been two years but… it kind of hurt that he seemed to not even have any bells ringing at the sight of me. He grunted, getting in my face again as he studied my facial features in an attempt to recognize me.

I saw his eyes widened as he backed away slightly. "No way…" he said, his voice in a low whisper. Hopefully he actually had the right person in mind this time. "I-is that really you? Marissa?"

I nodded, a smile appearing on my face. Romano blinked, looking at me with shock, mouth agape. He then began looking from the arm I'd latched onto and me, a blush rapidly appearing on him face. What the hell was going on? "You okay Romano?"

Romano began nodding rapidly, his blush intensifying. Italy laughed, stepping next to Romano and poking his cheek like Spain had. "I think you broke him."

I looked at Romano worriedly, maybe he was just overheated? It was awfully hot out. "Maybe we should get him inside?" I suggested.

Germany nodded, letting out a slight sigh as his lifted Romano off of the ground and carried him over to a nearby restaurant. Italy and I followed, Italy exclaiming happily about the possibility of getting pasta. I laughed and nodded, agreeing that that sounded nice.

**Oooh... am I gonna face the wrath of those who actually like PrussiaXMarissa for the hinting at I did in here xP Nevah fear! Marissa would never leave Prussia... or would she? I'm not helping myself at all am I? I'm sorry xD The new season has upped my Spain and Romano fangirling x) But never fear! It's also upped my Prussia fangirling :3 And my RPing on FB has upped my Canada fangirling xD I fangirl for EVERYONE! Except Austria... though I like him more after season 4 ^.^ (Never actually disliked... just found boring xP) **

**Anyways... the story's finally back in the Hetalia world!**

**Italy: Ve~ Does this mean more cookies?**

**America: Cookies! Yay!**

**=.= Maybeh... maybeh not. Either way... I look forward to writing more reactions of nations finding out Marissa's back x3 Messing with Romano was way too fun xD**

**Romano: *Muttering about me being a bastard***

**You're the one that mistook her for a creepy stalker ex-girlfriend :/ I mean, seriously?**

**Romano: She looked like her!**

**Oh? Really now?**

**Romano: O/O Sh-shuddup you bastard!**

**Heh... okay then :P**


	11. Embrace

We quickly got a table, the restaurant being surprisingly empty. I sat down, Italy taking his seat across from me and beside Germany, Romano being placed beside myself. I looked at Romano, his face was still bright red but he'd stopped rapidly nodding. Hopefully that was a good sign. "Is he alright?" I asked, casting a concerned glace at Germany and Italy.

Germany nodded, pulling out and looking at his cell phone, which was now ringing. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and continued looking at Romano with a concerned expression. "Don't worry about Romano!" Italy said cheerfully. "He's just not used to getting abbraccios from such ragazze belle!"

"Oh…" I wasn't sure what Italy had said but he'd said it so nonchalantly and innocently, as if it'd been completely normal, that I decided to just move on from it. "Okay then…"

I turned back to face Italy, smiling as he pulled a piece of bread out of the basket the waiter had brought us. I gabbed my own piece and began nibbling on it. I soon found myself eating it with less control though. It had been like this every time I'd gone between sides. As soon as I began eating I felt immensely hungry. It only happened during the first meal after waking up, but it was always a strong and ravenous hunger.

Italy laughed. "Slow down bella~" he said. "There will be plenty of food on the way. And you'll choke on the bread if you're not careful."

I blushed, forcing myself to set down the piece of bread I'd been working on, my third piece to be exact. It was embarrassing to have been noticed giving into the intense hunger I felt. It was just so difficult for me to control though. "S-sorry…" I said, causing Italy to wave his hands in defense.

"N-no, I didn't mean to embarrass you!" he said, trying to cover up for his mistake. "I just think you might want to save a bit of room for the pasta!"

I smiled and nodded, trying to show Italy that I was fine. The waiter soon came back and asked us if we were ready to order. Italy nodded and began ordering for everyone, speaking in an incredibly quick dialect of Italian that completely flew over my head. The waiter nodded, smiling and assuring me that I'd like what Italy had ordered as he noticed the confused expression on my face. I nodded and accepted that I'd probably just have to wait until the food arrived to find out what it was.

"Hey…" I said, suddenly realizing something. "Why isn't Germany back yet?"

"Hm…" Italy hummed, now looking slightly confused as well. "I'll go check on him."

"Okay…" I said, beginning to feel slightly worried.

As Italy stood up worrisome thoughts began spinning around in my head. What if something with Trent's plan was happening now that I was here? What if Trent had somehow gotten Germany? What if he was waiting for one of us to show up so he could get them as well? I looked up, hoping to stop Italy. But he'd already left while I'd been thinking. Oh god… what if all of that really was happening and I'd just sent Italy into Trent's plan?

I'd give him two minutes. If he wasn't back by then, I'd allow myself to start to freak out. For now though… I was going to try to break Romano out of his stupor. He was blushing anymore, so now I just had to get him to stop staring off like a zombie. I poked his arm but got no response. So I decided to move onto the next idea I had for operation: wake up Romano.

I dipped my fingers in the ice water I had in front of me. Lifting them up and standing up so I could slightly turn, I placed my hand in front of Romano's face. I lightly flicked the cold water onto his face. He flinched in response, looking at me with surprise. "What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed, seeming to realize we were in a restaurant and keeping his voice out of the range of yelling.

I grinned, feeling proud of myself for having been able to snap Romano out of the strange state he'd been in, and in so few tries! "You weren't really responding to anything… so I figured I should wake you up," I said as I sat down. "What the hell was with that anyway? You got so red when you figured out who I am. And seriously? Confusing me with an ex-girlfriend? What the hell is with that?"

Romano blushed slightly, seeming to overcome the initial shock of the small splash of cold water he'd received from me. "I just wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon, is all," he muttered, looking slightly put off at having to explain himself. "And you look different… kinda like this girl I was dating a little while back."

"Oh? Aside from the obvious answer of my hair, how do I look different?" I asked, somehow finding the excuse a bit hard to swallow.

It had only been two years and I was to the point where I wasn't growing anymore. I was still just as vertically challenged as last time I'd been around the overly tall nations. And I hadn't shed very much weight so that wasn't something he could say. Romano appeared to be thinking of how to answer my question, seeming to be glancing over me in an attempt to find something about me that was different.

"I don't know okay!" he huffed after about thirty seconds of not talking. "You just look different somehow! I can't really say now that I recognize you!"

I shrugged, letting it go as I noticed how annoyed Romano was getting. "Alright then," I said, trying to think of something to change the subject to.

Luckily, I didn't have to change the subject, as Italy was back. Germany was following close behind Italy, but it was the person following after Germany that made me feel my face heat up. I looked down, not wanting anyone to see how red my face was becoming and how nervous my expression probably was.

Knots seemed to be tying their selves inside of my stomach. I suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. I felt my mouth and throat go dry as the person pulled a chair up to the table and sat beside me. My heart rate was rapidly speeding up as I thought about how close he now was to me. "What's the meaning of this little gathering West? I was supposed to be meeting up with Spain and France for lunch. But now I've had to cancel on them because of something you want to show me."

I grabbed my glass of water and began drinking from it, finding it to be the only thing that could keep me from becoming any more nervous about the situation I'd just been thrust into. "Huh?" He was talking again, Germany must have motioned towards me or something of that sort because the next thing I knew someone was poking the side of my head. "Her? What about her?"

I shakily set down my glass of water and forced myself to look up and at him. He looked back at me, seeming to be confused for a second before it clicked in his mind. His vibrant red eyes widen and his jaw dropped. I felt the need to look away, my face feeling unbearably warm, but it seemed to be impossible to do so. His shocked gaze held my nervous one. I felt trapped.

What was I supposed to say? The last time I'd talked to him I'd been saying good bye and he'd been yelling at me to not leave and just wait for him so we could talk. I hadn't waited though, I'd still gone through with my decision. The last thing I'd told him was that I loved him. That was two years ago though. How was I supposed to act around him after something like that?

I didn't have to be the first to do anything though. Prussia took it upon himself to quickly pull me into a near bone crushing hug. I blinked, feeling shocked as I took in the feeling of his arms being around me again. I was finally getting what I'd been missing so much for the past two year. I was finally back in his arms.

My arms quickly wrapped their selves around Prussia, my fingers grasping onto the back of his jacket. The smell of sausage, potatoes, and beer that so constantly accompanied him entered my awareness. It suddenly felt so much more real because of that. Tears entered my eyes, tears of happiness from the amazing feeling the reunion was bringing me.

Before any of my tears could fall, I felt a bit of liquid hit my head. I looked up and saw that Prussia had tears running down his own face. "Please don't cry…" I whispered, my voice shaking slightly. "If you cry th-then I'll cry…"

"I-I'm not crying…" Prussia muttered, his hug tightening slightly. "I'm j-just leaking awesomeness."

I laughed, burying my face in his shirt and inhaled the scent again. It probably sounds odd to so greatly relish a smell that consisted of the mixture of sausage, potatoes, and beer so much but it seemed like the anchor that was going to keep all of this from just disappearing and leaving me to wake up alone again. It would've been better for everyone if all of this was a dream and Trent hadn't been planning something, but I wasn't able to look past the fact that I was interacting with the nations again. It was selfish of me to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

Germany cleared his throat, causing both Prussia and I to look at him with confusion. "Maybe you two should go catch up some," he suggested.

I looked up at Prussia and saw that he was nodding. "Ja… that sounds good," he said as I released my hold on his jacket and let my arms fall to my sides, limply swinging as I tried to think of something to say.

Prussia released his hold on me and stood up. "I… uh… j-just do whatever you want with what you ordered me Italy…" I said, standing up.

Italy nodded, an understanding smile on his face as I began following Prussia. He led me out of the restaurant and onto the crowded streets, no words being spoken. I lost sight of Prussia a few times, the people separating us several times as well. After about the third time of getting separated and finding each other again, Prussia took hold of my hand, saying that it would keep us from getting separated. I nodded and continued to follow where he was leading. I swore I could've heard someone yelling out my name though, but I didn't see anyone so I shrugged it off as an overactive imagination.

Soon we ended up a small dirt path that led into a forest. I looked at it, knowing that it wouldn't be comfortable to walk it barefoot and feeling nervous due to the forest. A cry of surprise left me as Prussia suddenly lifted me into his arms.

"Y-you don't have to…" I said, quickly being cut off by Prussia.

"I want to," he said, a smirk playing on his lips as he began walking up the path.

I blushed and allowed myself to relax into Prussia's hold. As we got further into the forest I began feeling more and more nervous. We finally reached a clearing. A clearing that held a rather large mansion in it. And the mansion looked really familiar.

I looked up and saw that Prussia was now smirking down at me. "No…" I whispered, Prussia's face and hair transforming before my very eyes. I began struggling, fear filling me. "Let go!"

"Now, now Rissy… let's just have some fun with this."

I landed on the ground, being dropped so I'd stop struggling. I looked, quickly scrambling to get away as Trent's face entered my vision. When had he shown up? The busy street! Someone had been calling out my name… it must've been Prussia.

Oh god… I'd fallen into his trap so easily. I'd gotten separated from Prussia and he'd been there… waiting. He must've used his magic to look like Prussia. I hadn't been smart enough to go when someone was clearly yelling my name.

Trent got closer, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. I gasped, finding it difficult to breath as he lifted me into the air. He began strangling me again. "It's time to take a little nap Rissy," Trent cooed.

My vision began blurring, small black spots appearing in it as I gasped for any bit of oxygen I could possibly get. I felt my body begin to go limp, seconds away from passing out. "Don't worry Rissy," Trent said, sneering as I attempted to kick at him "I'm sure by the time you wake up you're friends will be somewhat close to finding you, that is, if they haven't been killed~"

And with that I found the last of consciousness slip away.

**Oh yea! Time to jump into the action :P Oh, and what Italy said basically meant, "He's just not used to getting hugs from such pretty girls." Or so google tells me.**


	12. HetaOni

My head was pounding… aching with pain. The feeling of pain alerted me to the fact that I was waking up though. That was good. If I was waking up that meant I was alive. And being alive… why was I suddenly so concerned with the fact that I was alive though? Was I in danger? Was there something that I should've been worried about? Was I forgetting something?

I wracked my brain, trying my best to figure out what could be so impending that my first thoughts would be about if I were alive or not. Something to do with the nations… I think that was it. I was back in the Hetalia world, that much I was sure of. But… something had happened. Something… something bad. Something I had to try to stop. I just couldn't remember what.

I opened my eyes, suddenly noticing how cold the floor I was lying on felt. I blinked, my vision too blurry to see anything. Glasses… I needed to find my glasses if I was going to be able to do anything. I groaned, forcing my achy body to sit up. My hands flew to my head as I shut my eyes again, the pain in it intensifying. What the hell was going on?

The sound of footsteps cause me to look up and squint, trying my best see anything other than blurry blobs of colors. I crawled forward, feeling around for my glasses and trying to ignore my headache. I cried out in pain as I felt my head hit something hard.

I placed my hand over the now throbbing spot. I was going to get a good sized bump now, that was just great. What had I hit my head on though? I threw my hands forward and hit something. Wrapping my fingers around the object, I found a long and slender pole in front of me. There were more beside it. Bars maybe? But why would there be bars? Was I in some sort of cell?

I squinted and used the bars to pull myself up. I began walking, grabbing the different bars as I did so. Soon I found a section of the bars that I could shake slightly. The door to the cell? I began trying to move them, shaking and trying to pull them. All this did was make a loud clanking sound that didn't help my headache any.

The door didn't seem like it was going to cooperate in opening any time soon. So I was apparently trapped. Trapped in a cell, without the ability to see, a horrible headache, and unable to remember why I was feeling such a sense of danger. Well things were just going swimmingly for me.

But I'd heard footsteps, that had to mean at least one other person was around. They may not be someone that would help me… but there was also the possibility that they would help me. So I had to try to get their attention somehow if I wanted any chance at getting out. Nothing lost, nothing gained as they say.

I started shaking the door to the cell again and yelled out for someone to come and help me. "Hello! Is anyone there!" I shouted. "I… I need help! I'm kind of trapped down here!"

More footsteps, they were closer this time though. And they sounded hurried, as though the owner of them was running. And from the sound of it there was more than one person. I had to try to get them to hear me. I began yelling even louder, shaking the door with all my might. "Hey! I can hear you! Please let me out of here!"

A bang sounded, some people suddenly opening the door that led into the room I was in not five seconds later. I looked towards the sound and saw three people running towards me. They were too blurry for me to make out who they were though. A large grey mass came in after them, one of the people thrusting the door I was holding onto open. I squinted, trying to see what it was. I found myself tumbling onto the ground before I could get a good look though, one of the people atop of me as the other two ran in.

The grey mass made a strange sound as the third person began shutting the door to the cell. "No! It locks from the inside!" I cried out, trying to get out from the person on top of me so I could stop the door from being shut.

There was a click, probably indicating that the door had been shut. Great. Now these three people, who seemed to be out of breath from how heavily they were breathing, were trapped in the cell with me. What good was that going to do me?

I was quickly brought out of my annoyed thoughts by the person that was still lying on top of me. They sat up, pulling me up with them, and wrapped their arms around me. "Mien Gott," they whispered, sounding relieved. "You need to stop leaving, I can't take losing you again!"

My eyes widened as I looked at the person hugging me. I couldn't actually see them all that well, but I could definitely tell that it was Prussia. What had he meant by that though? I hadn't left again… had I? The last thing I really remembered was Prussia taking a hold of my hand so we wouldn't get separated… hadn't something else had happened after that though. I'd found out something… arrived somewhere I didn't want to be. God! Why couldn't I just remember?

Prussia pulled away slightly, looking at me with confusion as I brought my hand to my head again. The headache was getting worse. Some sort of memory… something was trying to stay hidden and my trying to remember it was hurting a lot.

"I… I don't remember leaving though… I was with you…" I whispered, pulling myself back into his hug. "And then I woke up here…"

Prussia kept me close in his arms, my balance beginning to falter. I pulled away slightly, trying to stand up. Something… there was something about this place that seemed familiar. And the familiarity wasn't a good one. "We need to get out…" I murmured, stumbling backwards.

Someone caught me and laid me down in front of Prussia. "It's that stupid war Britain was telling us about," the person said, their voice immediately matching up to the one I could so easily recall America speaking in.

War? That's right… there was the possibility of a civil war breaking out in my country. Was that why I was feeling so off? Or was it something about this place? This horribly familiar place. Either possibility seemed likely enough.

"We can't do anything to help her if that's the case…" the third person said, their voice alerting me that it was France. "If a civil war really is breaking out there… then she will have to deal with it as so many other countries do."

I moaned, trying to sit up. The only thing I really cared about was getting us all out of here. We couldn't stay here, we had to get out of wherever we were. There was something about the feeling the area was giving me… I knew it wasn't safe for some reason. We were going to die if we didn't.

A gentle hand pushed me back onto the ground. "Just relax for now… it's really all we can do for now…" Prussia said. "You said the door doesn't open from the inside, right?"

"Y-yes…" I murmured, closing my eyes as I grabbed onto his hand. "B-but we need to get out of here…"

"Don't worry, we seem to be safe in here ma cheri," France said, gently brushing a small bit of hair out of my face. "And I'm sure the others will find us soon enough."

"N-noooo…" I whimpered, every instinctual feeling I had telling me that it was of the utmost importance to get out as soon as humanly possible. "Not safe… we aren't safe here."

I felt a light kiss being placed on my forehead, Prussia's free hand lightly stroking my cheek. I leaned my face into his touch, finding the contact to be somewhat soothing. A word entered my thoughts, the calmness from the light, repetitive motion Prussia was no doing in my hair helping me to think a bit clearer.

HetaOni. That word… it seemed really important and familiar. Did it have something to do with what was going on? Yes… it definitely did. And… there was something else I had to remember. What was it though? What was the thing about HetaOni that I really needed to remember.

Something about… Steve? Who was Steve? My eyes went wide, the memories of what HetaOni was beginning to fill my head. Oh god… this what Trent had been planning! How had he managed get it to work so quickly though?

I'd been with Prussia… we got separated and found each other… Prussia grabbed my hand… that was as far back as I could remember though. Everything after that… it wasn't there. I couldn't seem to remember what had happened in-between Prussia grabbing my hand and whenever I had lost consciousness.

But so much other information being pumped into my head that I really couldn't bother to be worry too much about that. So much about the horrors that possibly awaited us. Especially if this went like HetaOni had, which I was thinking it was so far since Prussia, France, and America were all in the cell with me.

I rolled onto my side, letting of Prussia's hand and grabbing my head. I was in a fetal position before too long, my eyes tightly shut and my fists clenched. I felt a few tears roll down my face, the pain of so much information piling into me, added to how horrible the information was, becoming almost unbearable. And then the feeling of being torn apart entered the equation.

Something was happening in my country… had they actually started a civil war now? The pain that was beginning to fill me was enough to make me strongly considerate it as a possibility. I cried out, a sharp and stabbing pain suddenly hitting my chest.

It was though one half of my body was trying to kill the other side. But the other side wouldn't go down without a fight so it was doing the exact same thing to the first side. Was this how other countries had felt during their civil wars? I was excruciating… horrible and something I never would've wished on anybody, no matter how much I may have disliked them.

Somebody pulled me into their arms, telling me that it was going to alright. It wasn't Prussia though… the voice belonged to America. "Don't worry," he said, his voice soft and understanding. "The pain only lasts a very short time."

America was talking from experience, that was obvious. He'd had his own civil war so he obviously knew what I was going through. But that really didn't help in dulling the pain any. I clenched my teeth and cried out, grabbing onto America's shirt as the pain spiked again. "M-make it stop…" I begged, feeling ready to pass out from the pain.

"It'll be okay," America said. "It's just the initial pain from them declaring the war… it'll be over soon."

I whimpered, being gently taken into another pair of waiting arms. As time passed the pain did dull, but what America had said would be soon felt all too long for me. I laid in Prussia's arms, waiting for it end. America, France, and Purssia all decided that the best thing for everyone would be to try to get some sleep and try to wait out being found.

What felt like an eternity later, but was probably only a few hours, the pain had dulled enough that I could actually think straight. So I decided to speak up. "Pr-Prussia?" I said quietly, knowing he hadn't fallen asleep due to the fact that he was still lightly stroking my hair.

"Hm?" he asked, looking down at me as I looked up. "Feeling better?"

I nodded, holding myself close to him. "Y-yes… thank you so much…" I said, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "I'm… I'm really sorry…"

Prussia sat up, pulling me up with him as he did so. He pulled away and looked at me. I looked back, unable to really see what his expression was conveying due to my lack of glasses. I could make out a slight frown though. "Why didn't you just wait?" Prussia said after a few moments, his voice sounding slightly strained. "Why did you wait like I said to? We could've talked… you didn't have to leave…"

I looked down, unsure of how to answer. I knew he wouldn't want to hear me say that I felt it was what would be best for everyone. That was the truth but… it didn't seem to be what he would want to hear. But it wasn't as if I could just say that I was being stupid at the time or lie like that. I still felt as though the thing that was best for the countries was if I wasn't around. Trent didn't seem to bother them without me around, granted I didn't know what happened while I was gone but it seemed that way to me.

"I… I thought it was what was best for everyone… I still do…" I said quietly, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"How do you figure that?" Prussia asked, a hint of anger in him voice. "We tried to stop you, we all told you that you didn't need to leave!"

I glanced away, pulling my face away from Prussia's touch. "Just because you all were trying to get me to stop doesn't mean that that was for the best of everyone…" I said, tears building in my eyes. "Even if you wanted me to stay… wh-what we want isn't always what we need…"

Prussia scoffed, crossing his arms. "So how do you know that going back was the best choice then? You wanted to see your family and friends again. How do you know staying with us wasn't what was best for you?"

I looked at Prussia with teary eyes, beginning to feel hurt. He had every right to be angry with me if he wanted to be. But did he realize how horrible what he was saying sounded? Did he realize that he was saying that being with my family may not have been a choice that was good for me? "I don't, but I would hope my family would be good for me…" I said. "And just so you know, just because I wanted to be with my family doesn't mean I didn't want to be with all of you as well! But with you all hating me…"

"We didn't hate you!" Prussia yelled, America and France both sitting up with surprise at the sudden outburst. "None of us hated you!"

I blinked, doing my best to not cry. "W-well it sure felt like it at the time…" I said, my voice shaking a bit. "A-and it seemed like y-you were all in a lot more danger of Trent with me being around."

"You think I'd rather not have to deal with him than to have you by me and know that you're safe! I don't care about him as long as you're safe with us!" Prussia snapped.

"I care!" I yelled, unable to control my emotions any further. "I fucking care alright! And my attempts to try to keep you all safe obviously didn't work, now did they! Even though I tried my hardest and had to deal with missing all of you but having nobody to talk to about it, we all ended up here didn't we? And it's all my fucking fault!"

Prussia blinked, looking slightly surprised. "So… this has to do with Trent then?"

I looked and saw that Japan, Germany, Italy, Russia, China, Britain, and Canada were standing outside of the cell.

**Ah... just to let you guys know, this won't completely follow the HetaOni storyline. Parts will coincide with it but it will be different... very different I think. But to be honest... I'm not sure how so at this point xP I never plan ahead except for just little things I know need to eventually happen. So... I hope that the story continues to be enjoyable (I hope it's been enjoyable to this point... don't see why you would've read this far if it hadn't xP) as I let my mind make it up :P**


	13. Aru

I sat against a wall, thankful to finally be freed from the cell. Some of the nations were staring at me, not seeming to believe that I was really here. Britain had pulled me into a hug, saying how he was sorry for he he'd acted. Canada had given me a light hug as well. Russia had… well Russia had smiled and said how this was great because now we could become one. Japan had simply said it was good to see me again, this type of greeting somehow didn't seem very surprising coming from him though. China… we really didn't know each other very well but he still said it was nice to see me again with a friendly smile.

I had quickly noted that Spain and Romano weren't with the countries that had shown up. That was good, maybe that meant that they were safe and wouldn't have to go through whatever happened. But, then again, they had shown up part way through the game. I didn't want to think they'd be stupid enough to do so now but… I couldn't really stop them if they did.

America and France had taken Britain aside, probably to tell him that the civil war in my country had appeared to have begun. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do to make any difference in what happened now. We were obviously trapped in the mansion at this point and it wasn't like I could help in fighting off Steve. I had no weapon. I couldn't even see. I was going helpless, a burden to everyone.

Prussia stood on the opposite side of the room, leaving me to talk to the countries who were questioning me. I couldn't tell them everything… I couldn't let them know that they were all supposed to die. I couldn't tell them something like that. It wouldn't even do any good. If this was going to play out as HetaOni actually did… I didn't want to think about that possibility. But… all I could see it doing was causing a panic among the nations.

"So you weren't the one who told us to come here then?" Japan asked.

I looked at Japan with confusion. They thought I was the one who got them here? I would never want them to come here. I had wanted to keep them as far away from this place as humanly possible. So what would've led them to believe I had told them to come here? "No… why would I tell you to come here?" I questioned.

"We got a call from you," Germany stated, looking as though he were trying to put the different pieces together so it would all make sense. "You told us that you found something we had to see. You gave us directions and we all hurried here, most of us just worried because Prussia had said he couldn't find you."

"When all of us arrived we figured that you had already gone into the mansion," Japan said. "So we went in to explore and look for you. Then we ran into that… thing…"

"Thing?" I asked, figuring they were talking about Steve.

But I hadn't really seen him clearly at this point so I really couldn't assume something like that. Maybe, if I were to be extremely lucky, Steve wouldn't actually be here. Alas, I don't tend to have that kind luck.

"A monster…" China said with a shudder, all of the nations looking uneasy at the mention of it. "It looks kind of like America's friend Tony. But it's not him. Have you not seen it?"

So it was Steve they were talking about then. We were screwed at this rate. "I can't see very well at this point…" I admitted. "I thinking I may have caught a glimpse of him when Prussia, America, and France showed up in here, I can't be sure though."

"Ja, that thing was the monster," Prussia said, coming over to sit beside me and setting his hand atop mine.

I looked at him, hoping his willingness to sit beside me was a good sign. "Oh…" I said quietly, finally realizing that my trying to get a look at Steve could have cost the three nation and my lives. Granted, I hadn't known what was going on at the time but I still felt pretty bad about it. "W-well… anyway, it wasn't me that called you all. The last thing I remember before waking up in there was leaving the restaurant with Prussia…"

"Are you sure you don't remember anything after that?" Germany asked.

I thought. There was Prussia and I getting separated and then finding each other again. But that seemed so insignificant… so unimportant. Surely they wouldn't want to hear a minor detail like it. But they had asked… so, just to be safe, I decided that I would tell them. "Well… I remember getting separated a few times. But the third time he grabbed my hand so it wouldn't happen again."

Nobody spoke for a few seconds. I looked around, confused to their sudden silence. Had I said something wrong? I looked at Prussia and managed to make out the confused expression he was giving me. "I never grabbed your hand," he said slowly and carefully. "I couldn't find you and you never responded to me calling out your name. So I went back to the restaurant and we got the phone call from you later on."

I blinked and looked down at my hand that still had the mark the coin had made, trying to make sense of what Prussia was telling me. I definitely remembered him grabbing my hand. But he was saying that he hadn't and I couldn't recall anything after that so… it had to mean something. But what? What had happened between then and me waking up in the cell?

"I… I remember you grabbing my hand and starting to lead me somewhere…" I muttered, staring intently at the mark on my hand.

Someone suddenly grabbed my hand, causing me to look up and see the blurred features of Italy. "What happened to your hand?" he asked, kneeling down at my level and looking at my hand.

Prussia then took my hand and looked at the mark as well. And then Germany, his observations being voiced aloud. "It looks like you burned yourself… but it's so perfectly round. This doesn't look like something that was done on accident…"

I blushed, retracting my hand and lying it in my lap. I had been hoping to not have to explain what had happened. "Trent showed up on the other side…" I said, Prussia's hand suddenly tensing over mine. "And he told me he wasn't done with us… so he forced a coin into my hand and chanted some words in Latin. It felt as though it was burning through my skin…"

Again, nobody spoke at first. "So… what you're saying is that…" Britain said, having walked back during my explanation of the mark. "Is that the coin is inside of you now?"

I shook my head. "I think it was… but then I got here so I think all that's left is the scar from it," I said, looking in the general direction of the Britain's voice.

After a bit more questioning the nations agreed that we had enough information at this point. Whether they actually felt this way or sensed how tired I was becoming question answering I wasn't sure. I leaned against Prussia, my eyes drooping slightly. I hadn't even been doing much but I felt so physically drained. Was it possible that the mansion was doing it to me? Or was it from the civil war that I apparently had going on? Or maybe I was just tired.

"You can take a nap if you'd like," Prussia said, his voice sounding tired as well. "I'll wake you up if something happens."

"No…" I murmured, my eyelids seeming to become heavier as a slight yawn slipped out. "I need to stay alert for if anything happens."

"We can take turns being alert," Prussia countered, his head slightly lolling over onto mine. "Like keeping watch. Besides… being alert won't do you any good if you're too tired to do anything."

"I… suppose you're right…" I said, closing my eyes. "So you want be alert first?"

The light snoring coming from beside me barely registered as I allowed sleep to take over my senses. The other nations would be fine if I just took a little nap. They'd wake us up if something important was happening.

The sound of people yelling reached my ears. I blinked groggily. Everything was too blurry to see but I could tell I was in somebody's arms. And there was a lot of yelling. What was going on?

I looked around, squinting to try see what was happening. There were several nations in front of me. Everyone appeared to be somewhat hurt… and Britain was yelling out something. Were they fighting Steve?

I looked up and saw that China was the one holding me. What? Where was Prussia? My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. Before I could even do anything everyone began running. I closed my eyes, grabbed onto China shirt, and buried my face in the shirt; afraid that I might be dropped.

How China was holding me I wasn't sure… I wasn't all that light and he didn't look all that strong. Then again… he had kicked and chopped holes in walls before so he was probably just more wiry than the other nations.

Once we were out of the basement area we hurried down a hall. Up some stairs, down another hall. Into a room and another room. One more set of stairs and China stopped running. Did I dare to open my eyes? Yes.

Slowly, I opened one of my eyes and glanced around. It was the room Germany had set up. So we were safe as long as we stayed in here. That seemed like a nice comfort to have. Geez, it was sad to think that a safe place seemed like a welcomed comfort at this point. But I'd experienced that feeling before… seeing Russia when I'd been running from Trent had been one of the most relieving things I'd ever experienced.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I detached my grip from China's shirt. China gently set me down and smiled, obviously thinking he'd done well in helping to keep me safe. "Ah… thank you," I said, unsure of what else to say.

Truth be told, I was kind of angry that they'd resorted to this. They should've just woken me up like Prussia said he would do. But no. They'd decided to leave me sleeping and just do it their selves. Considering I couldn't see or help in fighting I _couldn't_ really blame them, but still. It was irritating nonetheless.

"It was nothing, aru~" China said, a happy grin adorning his face.

The reality of having been carried here by China suddenly hit me. A blush rose to my face, me internally cursing myself for still finding this type of thing to be awkward. I'd gotten somewhat used to it with Prussia before I'd left. But it'd really been so long since all of that that I'd sort of slipped back into my finding physical contact awkward ways.

I'd found it awkward when Tommy had held my hand. I'd probably have found all the contact with Prussia lately, along with the hugs I'd been receiving and giving as of late, much more awkward had it not been for all the emotions flying around at the time of them. So being carried by China felt incredibly awkward, especially so when I thought about the fact that I'd actually buried my face into his shirt during the hurry to here.

China looked at me, a light smile forming as he noticed the blush forming on my face. "So cute!" he cried out, glomping me. My blush only deepened due to this. "You're so shy! It's so cute! It's like when Japan was little, aru!"

I stammered, trying to slip out of China's hug. Some of the nations were beginning to stare. Prussia was refusing to help me, probably knowing he'd be getting an earful from me once I was free and recovered. Japan was face palming at what China had said. Russia was giving us a creepy stare… most likely due to constantly trying to get both of us to become one with him. France… well France looked to be plotting how to get in on the hugging action. The rest, however, seemed to be indifferent about the situation.

"How someone as shy as you manages to work with someone as outgoing as Prussia-san is a mystery to me, aru! But it's still so cute!" China said, beginning to sound more and more like a fan girl might. "Almost as cute as Shinatty-chan!"

Oh dear god… I was doomed at this rate.

**Lol, despite how rarely he seems to actually be in my stories, I love China xD He's just difficult for me to write for some reason.**


	14. Awesome

I sat at the dining table, grumpily glaring at Prussia as he sat down across from me. I'd finally gotten out of China's hug, no thanks to any of the nation. He had broken his promise and it was fair to say that I was fairly annoyed with him. Well, I was actually annoyed with all of the nations at the moment but Prussia was going to get this majority of the annoyance since he had outright promised to wake me up if something was happening. He hadn't.

Prussia looked at me, an expression of caution looking back at me. The wariness he was displaying towards me made it obvious that he knew I wasn't happy with him, as if the glare hadn't been proof enough. "So…" he said, attempting to sound casual as he tried to figure out how to word his next statement. "Was your nap restful?"

My glare intensified, thus helping to lessen the blurriness some as well. He obviously wanted to get whatever I had in store for him over with. But I wasn't going to let him off that easily. We may have been in a life threatening situation but that didn't mean I had to let something like this go. No. I wasn't just going to have at him. I was going to make him suffer by dragging it out somewhat.

"I suppose," I said, my tone as calm and casual as I could possibly make it. "I've definitely had better naps. But, hey, I can't really complain considering the situation."

Prussia raised and eyebrow, his guard obviously being raised. He knew I wouldn't let this go so easily. I didn't like just sitting and waiting. I didn't like letting other people do things while I was 'protected' by them. He knew this from before I'd left, yet he'd blatantly ignored that fact. "Oh? That's good…" he said. "I was hoping you'd be able to sleep a bit longer so we could just put you into one of the beds."

He really was trying to draw it out of me, wasn't he? "I suppose that would've been nice for you," I said, slightly shrugging.

Prussia sighed and gave me a pleading expression. "If you're angry, which you obviously are, can we please just get this over with?"

I looked away slightly, crossing my arms. "I'm not sure what you could be talking about. I mean, what reason would I have to be angry with you?"

Prussia reached over, gently grabbing and pulling one of my hands towards himself. "Please… with the type of situation we're facing I really don't want to spend any of it with one of us being angry at the awesome other one."

I glanced at him and saw the look on his face. He didn't look as though he were sorry at all, which he probably wasn't, but he did look sad. I sighed and turned back towards him. "Fine…" I said. "But just get one thing straight first. I'm the awesome one in this."

The tiny smile playing on my lips cause one to appear on Prussia's face as well. "You think so?" he asked, slightly raising an eyebrow at me.

"No…" I said, my smile growing slightly. Prussia smirked, looking as though he thought I might take back what I'd said. As if. "I know so."

Prussia laughed slightly, shaking his head as though he were disagreeing with my declaration. "If you say so."

"I do," I said, giving America and Canada a friendly smile as they sat down, Canada beside me and America beside Prussia.

"It's good to see you're feeling better," America said, his voice much more fun, loud, and all around… America-y than it had been when we'd all been in the cell.

I grinned, happy to hear the happy tone coming from him. Though I'd been in too much pain to really notice at the time, it hadn't sounded right for him to be so serious and sympathetic. Not that I hadn't appreciated it, it just seemed slightly weird to be coming from America. "Yea, thanks for everything back there…" I said, slightly blushing from remembering that he'd been one of the ones to hug me.

"Aiyah!" China cried out, sitting on my other side and hugging me again. "You're just too cute when you blush! It's adorable, aru!"

I cried out in surprise, tumbling over into Canada. This however caused Canada to tumble out of his seat, China and I going down with him. "Ow…"

"That hurt, aru," China complained, still holding onto me.

I squirmed to get free, Canada crawling out from underneath me and standing up. I looked up at him, a pleading expression on my face. He looked back and shook his head, his blurred features looking slightly amused. "A-ah, China… maybe you could let go of her?" he asked.

China frowned and relinquished his hold on me, getting up and sitting at the table with crossed arms as he muttered about how he couldn't stand the cuteness though. I sighed and got up, looking at Canada with an appreciative smile as I did so.

I turned, hearing someone clear their throat, and saw Germany looking at us all with a serious expression. "I hate to ruin the fun that seems to be going on but… we need to all figure something out. We've lost the one escape rout we seemed to have."

I blinked. Escape? There'd been a way to escape? And we'd lost it? What the hell had happened while I'd been asleep? I looked around at the different nations, wanting an explanation. Prussia looked at me with an expression that easily expressed how much he had seemed to have hoped I wouldn't have had to find out about this.

The escape route they'd found… could it have been the rope ladder? If so, that would mean the running prior to arriving in the safe room was after Britain had managed freeze Steve. That meant that Spain and Romano would be arriving not too long from it, didn't it? Well… at least if this was completely following the HetaOni storyline, I was pretty sure it did. It'd been so long since I'd actually watched the HetaOni videos that I wasn't really sure of anything.

No one spoke. Why weren't they talking? Why the hell was everyone looking away as soon as I looked towards them in hope of explanation? Did they think I shouldn't know about what was going on for some reason? What reason they could have for that, I had no idea of.

I picked up my chair, turned it around, sat down. "What escape are you talking about?" I asked slowly, looking at Germany with a cautious expression.

It was obvious they didn't want to tell me for some reason. If I was going to get them to talk, then I'd have to keep my cool and be careful with how I worded things. Japan, who was standing not too far away from Germany, shifted somewhat uncomfortably as he began speaking. "Britain, America, and I found a rope ladder in the basement we were all in."

I looked at Japan, a nervous knot tying itself inside of my stomach as I figured out was coming next. I licked my lips and swallowed, my mouth becoming unbearably dry and my throat tightening as I did my best to hold my composure for the upcoming event I was sure to find out about. "A-and?"

"And it's gone now. End of story."

I looked back and saw that Prussia was looking at me with a deadly serious expression. He obviously didn't want me to know what was going on, but I had every right to know. I was in just as much danger as everyone else. So why was he being so difficult?

I decided not to push the matter though. I figured there was something else in my mind that I would've rather known. "Can I know why everyone made such a mad dash to here then?"

"We were fighting that monster…" America said. "And we couldn't defeat it…"

"So I cast a spell to freeze it for a few moments…" Britain said, walking over from the beds and sitting at the table beside America.

I blinked. That wasn't how it had happened in the game. They'd managed to defeat Steve in the game. Britain had used the spell before hand… hadn't he? So everything wasn't the same. Or maybe it was a different time loop? If that was so… then it probably wasn't the last either.

As the thought of there possibly being multiple loops to still experience I began to feel extremely sick to my stomach. I stood up, knocking over my chair as I made my way to the bathroom, my arms wrapping their selves around my abdomen. Prussia and a few of the other nations stood up, looking at me worriedly. I stumbled, grabbing the door knob as everything seemed to fall out from beneath me. "Well shit…" I muttered, opening the door as I feel to my knees.

I crawled towards the nearest toilet I could see, several nations rushing after me. I reached the toilet, someone wrapping their arms around me as I latched onto the toilet. Everything was spinning… blurring even more.

"_Things should be run this way! If you'd just give it a chance! People would respond to well to it!_"

"_What you're saying is ridiculous! It can't ever work that way! I can assure you that the people would never go along with anything of this sort!_"

"_I'll have you know that my ideas already have quite the following!_"

One of those voices… it sounded like my country's leader… my boss. I didn't recognize the other voice though, it held no familiarity for me whatsoever. What was it though? What did it mean? Civil war had already been declared in my country, hadn't it?

I heaved, vomiting into the toilet as the person moved their efforts to holding my hair out of my face. Fairly soon any and all contents of my stomach, which wasn't much to begin with, were gone. But my body didn't seem done with trying to get rid of whatever was ailing it. An acidic liquid rose up my throat and made it's way into my mouth. I coughed the liquid out, just wanting whatever was happening to end. It did end after a while, but not until my throat felt completely raw and my mouth tasted horrid.

I leaned against the toilet and shakily flushed the toilet. I fell backwards, landing in the person's arms. I blinked and saw Prussia staring down at me. He gently stroked my face, allowing Germany to grab some toilet paper and wipe away any excess vomit from my face. Prussia lifted me into his arms and carried me over to the beds. I snuggled into the blankets, barely registering the fever that was slowly building in me.

After a few minutes I managed to make out the nations taking amongst themselves. "It's that war…" Britain said, his voice hushed but still reaching me. "It's literally tearing her apart. She can't deal with both the monster and the spells the war will put her into."

"The only thing we can really do as countries is wait out our civil wars, no matter how long they last," France whispered.

"But she doesn't have the ability to just wait it out! Not with that thing trying to kill and eat us at every turn!" Germany interjected, his voice slightly louder than Britain and France's.

"That's why she shouldn't be allowed to leave this room until we have a surefire way out. She's safe here and, considering what all is going on with her, it'd be best if she just stays that way," Prussia whispered, his tone harsh and adamant.

America scoffed. "Like she'd ever even agree to that dude," he said. "You know that as well as anyone. She's not just going to sit around if she thinks she can do something to help, even if it's something stupid."

"Sounds like something a hero-wannabe would do," Russia muttered cheekily. "Da?"

"She did say she came from America," Canada said, his tone holding an almost joking quality to it.

America let out an annoyed sounding huff as a few of the nations chuckled. "Whether she agrees with it or not doesn't matter," Prussia said after a few moments. "I'm not going to let her put herself in that kind of danger. Especially not with the condition she's in."

"But you're willing to make her watch as you put yourself in that type of danger?" Japan asked. "And it's not likely she'll just do as you say. She didn't the last time you tried to make her sit and wait while you went off to do something she knew to be dangerous."

Prussia didn't respond. Nobody did. The topic of conversation was done for now. The all departed and made smaller groups to idly chat in. One of them walked over to me, lying down on the bed and taking me into their arms. I forced my eyes open and looked at the person. "Prussia…" I said, my voice scratchy from how raw my throat now was.

Prussia shushed me, placing a finger over my lips as a slight blush rose in my cheeks. "Just try to get some rest," he whispered quietly.

I didn't feel up to arguing with him at this point, I just wanted to comply and relax in his arms. I could deal with the slight awkwardness it made me feel considering how nice and safe it also felt. I nodded, my eyes closing as I snuggled closer. "Actually wake me up if something happens this time…" I murmured.

"Yea…" Prussia said quietly, though I knew he was lying.

He wouldn't wake me up if something happened. He'd leave me sleeping and in the dark of everything that was happening around me. All I was at this point was burden. A blind, defenseless, and sickly burden. I'd have to fix that… I wasn't going to just sit around while everyone else fought for an escape. I was going to help… make sure we all made it out alive. Even if it meant defying what the others wanted me to do.

First thing was first though… I'd have to hunt down my glasses before once I was capable of sneaking away. And sneaking away… that wasn't going to be easy with the nations knowing I wasn't going to just listen to what they wanted and play house in the room.

**Ah! I can update again! I've been without internet for the past few days so... yea. It was torture, but I do seem to get a lot more writing when the internet isn't there for me to be distracted by xD But I also play more video games and watch more of my anime DVDs so... it kind of balances out xP**

**Anyways... the civil war stuff gets in the way a lot xD I personally love the idea of America going through an identity crisis of some sort when he had his civil war but Marissa doesn't know what it's really over *coughcough*neitherdoIatthispoint*coughcough* so that doesn't really seem possible to me xP So she just gets to go through the torturous side affects of it that I think up xD I'm so evil xP**


	15. Glasses

I yawned as I began waking up. I was feeling a lot better than before. It was almost as if the vomiting and miserable feeling had never happened. Prussia's warm embrace wasn't around me anymore though. I grasped around the blankets but found nothing. I looked around, beginning to feel slightly panicked. All of the beds were filled with one person in each of them. That meant one person was missing though. And the first person that came to mind was Prussia. He wouldn't have gone down to look for a new escape. He wouldn't be that stupid… he couldn't be that stupid!

I scrambled out of the bed and raced towards the bathroom, fear swelling inside of me. The bathroom door opened just before I could get close enough to get hit. I couldn't slow down or stop fast enough to keep from running into the person leaving the bathroom.

Both of us groaned, having tumbled over and landed on the ground. Well the person had landed on the ground and I had actually landed on top of them. The person looked up and let out a confused and groggy sound. "Marissa?" they asked, alerting me to the fact that it was not Prussia.

I looked up and saw the blurry outline of America's face. I felt a blush rise to my face as the feeling of my hands were resting on his bare chest registered in my mind. I cried out, scrambled up and backed away ever so slightly. I then noticed that he was only wearing his boxer shorts. My blush deepened. I'd been on top of America while he'd been in nothing but his underwear and I'd been wearing incredibly thin pajama pants and a tank top. I wasn't sure how it could be much more awkward.

America sat up and looked at me with, what I assumed to be, a confused expression. He then looked down and seemed to realize what had caused me to react how I had. A blush began covering his face as well. He stammered, trying to come up with something that could possibly diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. "Uh… um… er… wha-what're you doing running around? You should be sleeping… trying to get better…"

It took a few seconds for me to gather my thoughts and remember what I was doing. I still didn't know where Prussia was! "Pr-Prussia!" I gasped, suddenly feeling very panicky.

America looked at me with confusion as I began rapidly glancing around in an attempt to possibly catch sight of Prussia. "What about him?" America asked, crawling over and putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I-I can't find him…" I said, my voice sounding extremely scared and childish.

I must've sounded like a child who'd lost their teddy bear or parent. But from the look on America's face I apparently had nothing to worry about. "Don't worry," he said, a calming smile appearing on his face. "He's in the bathroom, taking a bath."

I blinked, and looked towards the open bathroom as I let out the breath I'd apparently been holding. He was taking a bath. He was still here. He hadn't been stupid enough to go off on his own. I felt a million times better as the news washed over me. "O-okay, thank you."

America grinned and stood up, closing the bathroom door and holding out a hand to help me up once he was done. "C'mon, I'll stay up with you while you wait for him. You should probably eat something too. From what Italy told us, all you've had since you've gotten here, that we know of, is some bread and a bit of water. And you don't even have anything like that still in you now."

I nodded, blushing as I took America's hand and tried to look away from his chest. I t wasn't as though it were any worse than him walking around in swimming trunks at a beach, but I still felt extremely embarrassed by what had happened and that he was still so bare. "Y-yea… that sounds good."

America pulled me up and led me over to the kitchen. He let go of my hand and began grabbing different vegetable and such. "I'm not the best cook in the world…" he said. "But I can make food that's more edible than Britain's at least! And if we had a grill I could make you a pretty awesome burger!"

America let out a laugh as he turned out the lights. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Prussia walked out, in nothing but his pants, as the room lit up. I looked at him as he stopped drying his hair and looked back at America and I with confusion. "You're awake?" he asked, the question obviously directed at me.

I nodded, unsure of how else to respond to a question like that. "Yea, she was totally freaking out cause she couldn't find you dude," America said with laugh.

I cringed; Prussia hadn't needed to hear that. It wasn't that I'd been hoping he wouldn't find out, it was more that I didn't think it had to be brought up so… brashly. But that was America for you. He hadn't meant anything rude or mean by saying it that way, it was just who he was.

Prussia looked at me with a surprised expression. He let his towel rest on his shoulders as he walked over and hugged me. I blushed, his shirtlessness making the hug feel somewhat awkward to me. But at least he was wearing more than America… I could at least take some comfort in that. "I'm sorry…" he said gently, seeming to think I was still somewhat freaked out. "I didn't think you'd wake up while I was gone."

"Y-you don't need to apologize…" I muttered, my blush rising. "I'm fine now… I just couldn't figure out where you were and I overreacted…"

After that America gave me strange looking salad he made out of the different foods. "I don't really like salads and all that health food crap, but with what we have on hand it was the only thing I could really think of that didn't require getting a bunch of stuff out and actually cooking."

"Its fine," I said, smiling gratefully at him. I was incredibly hungry so any food sounded pretty good to me at that point. And I really had nothing against salads, aside from the overuse of greens in most salads I had. But America had been really lenient in use of greens, probably due to the dislike of salads that he'd just expressed. "I actually like salads, so this looks really good!"

America grinned, appearing to be happy that I was happy with his work. Prussia, America, and I all headed over to the table and I began eating. Once I'd finished my food America yawned and said that he was going to go get more sleep. Prussia and I nodded, me wish America a good night's rest. Neither of us stood up to go to bed though. And we didn't speak either until the sound of America snoring reached us. "So…" I said. "You look to have something on your mind…"

Prussia glanced away before nodding. "I don't want you to be going around with us when we're trying to find a way out. You need to stay here, where it's safe, whenever we do something like that."

I took a deep breath, remembering what the nations had been talking about before I'd fallen asleep. Prussia was well aware that I wouldn't like the idea of it but he was still bringing it up. And he sounded so serious and adamant about it. "You know I'm not willing to do that…"

"Why not? I want you to be safe. You already have to deal with the affects of your civil war. You can't fight while dealing with something like that. And what's even more is that you can barely see right now."

"I'm not going to just sit in here and watch you and everyone else go do something that could end up getting you all killed. I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Whether you can or can't, are or aren't willing to holds no precedence in this…"

"So basically… I have no say in it? I'm going to be forced to stay up here and watch as you all go off to what could be your deaths? That's bullshit and you know it!"

Prussia sighed, slightly rubbing his temples. "I don't get it…" he said, looking at me with I could only assume was supposed to be frustration. "You'll fight and try to protect people like you did when Trent had that gun. You'll go after me and tell me not to go do something dangerous. But when anyone tries to protect you or tells you not to go do something dangerous you won't listen at all!"

I frowned, upset that he would compare such different scenarios. "That's not the same at all! I was trying to keep you from doing anything unnecessary and reckless. You're trying to make me sit back and watch as you all fight for our freedom. I want to help! It's not fair that you're trying to make me sit back a watch when I'm sure I can help in some way! Any way, I just want to help and make sure nobody gets hurt! I can't do that if I'm cooped up in here though! I don't want to feel so fucking useless! I'm not going to let myself feel useless!"

Before Prussia even had a chance to reply I stood up and began walking towards the door that would lead me to the rest of the mansion. Prussia stood up and raced after me, grabbing my hand before I could even reach out for the doorknob. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he asked, shock and fear on his face.

"You said one of the reasons you wanted me to stay up here was because of my inability to see at the moment. I'm going to fix that. I'm going to go find my glasses; they have to be lying around this place somewhere."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be to do!" Prussia yelled, seeming to explode with anger as he turned me to face his self. "Going off on your own like this, its just asking for that thing to show up and kill you! Like hell I'm going to let you do something like that!"

By now the different nations were waking up from the commotion, attempting to figure out what was going on. "Whether you are or aren't willing to let me holds no precedence in this," I spat, glaring harshly at Prussia as I pulled my hand away from him and backed away.

Prussia grabbed for me again but I quickly jumped back, my hand landing on the door and pushing it open. "Don't do this!" Prussia yelled, his voice sounding panicked and scared.

I shook my head angrily, tears beginning to fall. "I'll be back when I can help. Cause I can assure you that I won't just be sitting around doing nothing!"

I quickly turned and began running down the stairs and out of the big metal door Germany had set up. I ran out of the room I was in and down the hall. I kept running, not really realizing which I was going until I stopped. I looked my blurred vision only allowing me to see that there were a bunch of shelves where I was. The downstairs library? No… it was the upper one, the white walls told me that much. I began scaling the shelves but found nothing.

I walked out of the room, placing my arms in front of myself and walking very slowly so as not to trip I made it up to the attic. The mochi… was it here? I walked to where it would be and saw a small white blob. "Hey there…" I whispered as I pet it. "Estonia must be really worried about you… oh? You remember me?"

The mochi cried out happily, nuzzling my hand as stroked it. I laughed, figuring I should try to get it out from the hole it was stuck in. "Okay… I'm going to try to help you, little guy. I'm going to show them that I am capable of helping out here." I said, gently taking hold of the mochi. "Okay, let's try to do this as gently as possible. I really hope this doesn't hurt you at all."

It was then that I remembered that both Germany and Japan, at least, had tried to pull the mochi out before and had had no luck in the endeavor. If they couldn't forcibly pull it out then there was no way I'd be able to. I frowned, trying to gently push parts of it down in an attempt get it out.

It slipped out a bit before falling into my lap. I grinned, picking it up and petting it as it began to, what could only be described as, head butt my face. I giggled, petting it before gently setting it down. I then looked into the hole, having spotted a slight glint in it. I reached in and pulled the item out. My glasses now sat in my hands, looking as if they'd been gaining dust for weeks on end. I wiped the muck from them with my tank top, beginning to wonder just how long we'd been in the mansion.

I put my glasses on and let out a happy sigh as I regained my ability to see. I stood up and turned around and saw a massive grey monster staring at me from the doorway. My breath caught in my throat as I backed into the corner and held the mochi against my chest. Steve stepped closer to me, causing a loud and long scream to escape me.

**Sunburns hurt TT~TT Sunscreen... why do I always have to refuse to wear you? Because I'm stupid and stubborn? *Sigh* This must be it TT~TT Well... I've now watched all of HetaOni (all of being through Episode 17 pt. 1... I needs more!) so I actually know what happens canon wise TT_TT Why do they have to keep splitting up and forgetting to lock doors! You'd they'd have learned by now... but it's so good!**


	16. Useless

As Steve grew closer to me I put the mochi on my shoulder and began throwing things from the bookshelf at Steve, hoping it might make him go away. All it seemed to do though was make him stop and get hit with random crap, waiting until I ran out of things to throw at him. I screamed again, grabbing the mochi, holding it against my chest, and trying to back away even more as Steve resumed walking towards me.

My legs suddenly gave out. I fell to the ground and sat in the corner, beginning to sob and cry for help, for Steve to please leave me alone. Fear coursed through me from the inescapable death I was about to have. I had no weapon to fight with, I couldn't just face this thing on my own and with no weapon. And I was too afraid to even move now. I was going to die. "O-oh god… pl-please don't kill me!"

I cried out, Steve landing it's first blow on me. I kept my tight grip on the mochi, my vision beginning to fade as Steve attacked me again. "He-help…" I whimpered, falling to my side.

I was so close to death. Whether I was just left or Steve finished me off himself, I was a goner. "Marissa!" someone called out as I felt blood begin to slowly pool around me.

Steve looked back, the shifting of his position allowing me to see that the countries were now here. I wanted to yell at them to run away, to just leave me. But I found myself too weak to do anything other than weakly smiling at them. My grip on mochi loosened as one of my hands fell and hit the blood stained floor.

Steve walked towards the other nations, leaving me to simply bleed out. The mochi crawled out of my now non-existent hold on it and made it's way over to my face. It nudged me as the nations began fighting Steve, Japan and Prussia quickly running over to me. I glanced up at them and blinked, finding it to be difficult to keep my eyes open. "No, don't let her fall asleep!" Japan said, taking off his jacket and beginning to rip parts of it off, pressing and tying them around the worse of the wounds in a frantic attempt to stop the bleeding.

I had to stop myself from laughing. This oddly reminded me of the crotch cloth scene where Prussia was trying to help Hungary. But I was much closer to death than she had been. She'd made it out of that completely fine in the end. There was a strong possibility that I wouldn't.

Prussia lifted my head up onto his lap and laid it so I was looking up at him. He quickly began talking to me, trying to keep me from going to sleep as I was beginning to want to. "St-stay awake and talk to me Marissa!" Prussia said, his voice breaking as he spoke. "Come on! Don't close your eyes! Keep them open and talk to me!"

"Mkay…" I slurred quietly, my eyes starting to droop. "Whaddya wanna talk 'bout?"

"Just tell me what you want to do when we get out of here. I'm sure there's something! Just tell me and we'll do it, I'll take you anywhere you want to go and do anything you want to once we're out!"

I thought for a moment, a light smile coming to my face as everyone began running over, apparently having finished off Steve. I could finally see everyone with some clarity. They all looked so similar to how they had before I'd left. "Hey… I know…" I said quietly. "I wanna hang out with everyone. Have a big party with everyone like before… but South Korea isn' allowed near me…"

Two teary smiles crossed China and Canada's faces as they seemed to remember the running I'd done from South Korea. "An we'll have lots an lots of food like last time…" I winced, Japan now bandaging me with pieces of white flag that Italy was now tearing for him. "An everyone'll be there this time… even Thomas an Tommy, kay?"

Prussia nodded, his eyes looking to be rather teary. "Y-yea, that sounds really nice!" he said, his voice becoming terribly shaky to add onto to the fragility of it.

I frowned, reaching up to try to wipe away the tears before noticing how red my hand was. I looked at my hand, suddenly realizing how much blood I must've been losing. "Oh…" I said, feeling slightly nauseous at the sight of my blood covered hand.

It was funny though. I couldn't feel much pain. I laid my hand back on the ground so I didn't have to look at it any longer. "I think she'll make it," Japan said, his voice sounding as though he were feeling relieved and getting over a state of panic. "We just have to get her back to the room and treat her there. Hopefully this place doesn't mess with our country properties so much that she heals at the rate normal person would."

Prussia gently lifted me, leaving the poor mochi in the pool of blood. "Mochi…" I murmured, causing Japan to look and pick up the little creature.

As Prussia carried me I rested my head against his chest. "Can I go ta sleep now?" I asked, my words still slurring horribly.

Prussia waited a few seconds before responding. "Not yet, can you try to stay awake and keep talking to me for a little while more?" he said, trying to make the journeys on stairs as smooth as possible.

"But… I'm sooo sleepy…" I said, my voice sounding childish and far away. "Jus… a lil nap…"

"Nonono," Prussia said, beginning to sound somewhat panicky as he went up some stairs and set me down on a hard floor. "Come on Marissa, stay awake, talk to me! Japan!"

I felt my sense slowly start to fade. Maybe I'd lost so much blood that I would die... maybe I wasn't going to make it through this loop... provided that there even were loops. If there weren't loops then maybe this was just it for me.

A small amount of cold water suddenly hit my face. I blinked, shocked at the sudden feeling it brought with it. My head felt slightly clearer and my senses were returning. But with a clearer head came a more defined sense of pain. My breath changed from the shallow state it was in to a more jagged state. "I-it hurts…" I murmured quietly, wincing as I attempted to refrain from crying.

With all the pain I'd been feeling lately it would make sense that my pain tolerance would increase, become better. But no, it was just as crappy as ever. I looked and saw at Prussia was staring at me with worry as China held a moist cloth above me, presumably readying it to be placed on my forehead and using it to slightly wake me up. "Never do anything like that again…" Prussia said, looking slightly relieved to my having woken up.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said, trying to get the pain that was beginning to cloud my mind. "I won't do it again… I'm not going to be stupid and go off on my own again, I-I promise."

Prussia nodded, gently lifting me up and taking me to the bathroom while several other nations followed. "Now let's clean you up a bit," China said, gently taking my right arm and rubbing the wash cloth against it.

Prussia, Japan, and Canada joined in as well, gently cleaning the massive amount of dried blood off me from any part of me that wasn't covered by clothes or bandages. Britain had gone to work at cleaning off the blood stained mochi. Japan smiled slightly, taking a look at one of the more minor wounds. "It looks like you still heal faster than normal humans. As long as we aren't injured too badly, I think we'll be able to heal up in here fairly quickly."

"Better yet, let's not be getting injured," China said.

"I could live with that if it were possible," Canada said with a light smile.

I began feeling slightly lightheaded. A possible side effect of the injuries? Or was it the civil war I was dealing with? The sudden loss of feeling and control throughout my entire body led me to believe it might have to do with the war. I slumped down, sinking lower into the unfilled tub.

Britain raced over, hearing the sudden exclamations from the four nations. He set the mochi on top of me as I tried to call out for them but found myself unable to. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I talk? Why was I unable to do anything but look up? Such a helpless and doomed feeling… I couldn't stand it.

Britain placed his hand over my forehead and began silently chanting while mochi began nibbling on the bottom of my shirt. As Britain chanted I felt my eye close, my body beginning to feel completely drained of any and all energy I had. But just before I could pass out my eyes snapped back open.

I gasped, suddenly feeling everything return at once. I began shaking as I managed to reach up and grab my head as a few tears slipped out, terrified from what had just happened. "What's the hell is happening to me?" I asked, a slight sob escaping. "A-am I dying?"

Britain lifted me up, gently pulling me out of the tub. Before I knew it, I was tucked into a bed, Britain gently stroking my head and quietly singing a lullaby. The song sounded so familiar… was it what he'd sung to America when he was still a chibi? Either way, it proved to be incredibly calming for me. My body relaxed and the tears stopped flowing. I felt the fear start to dissipate and I lowered my arms to my sides.

"See, its alright," Britain said softly as I closed my eyes. "You're going to be fine."

"Th-thank you," I said, my voice still shaking slightly as I felt something being placed by my head.

I glanced over and saw the, now clean, mochi. It was wiggling it's way across the pillow and ended up snuggling on my chest. I lightly smiled, being oddly reminded of my family's cat, Meow. She was older and loved cuddling. When I'd still live with my parents and brother, she'd sometime cuddle up on my chest or stomach as I laid on the couch. It was oddly comforting to have something like that again. Maybe that's how Prussia felt with Gilbird always sitting on his head.

I closed my eyes, figuring if nobody was attempting to stop me then I was allowed to sleep now. After such a massive blood loss sleep sounded wondrous, so did a water actually. I felt extremely dehydrated. Someone began lightly shaking me so I opened my eyes and looked up. It was as if my mind had been read. Italy was standing by my bed with a cup of water in his hands.

With some help from Germany, I was soon sitting up, drinking the water as the mochi slept on my lap. I coughed, having choked on some of it from drinking so quickly. Italy lightly patted my back, looking at me worriedly. "Don't drink so quickly," Germany warned, a serious expression to go with his tone. "Take it slowly. We have plenty of water for you to drink."

Cup after cup of water. It was as though I couldn't get enough. I just kept drinking. But, finally, I seemed to have gotten my fill. "Thank you," I said, still taking a few small sips of the water. "Water's never seemed so amazing…"

Italy smiled and nodded, though he looked to be somewhat preoccupied with something. I had to wonder if hw was having to deal with the time loops. If so… that would mean I'd died in pervious loops. "Hey Italy…" I said quietly, Germany having walked away.

"Hm?" he asked, looking at me with a slight bit of worry.

"I… um… well… uhg. J-just… y-you don't have to be scared… to tell us anything, I mean. We won't be angry…"

I quickly glanced away, looking into the cup of water I was still holding. "Wha-what?" Italy whispered, sounding slightly shocked.

"Y-you don't have to be scared to ask for help… you've seen me make that mistake before…" I said, my voice shaking slightly as I tried to think of way to explain myself without being completely hypocritical. After all, I still hadn't told everyone about this all being a videogame from my world and here I was telling Italy that he didn't have to be scared to tell us anything. Hypocrisy at it's very finest. "Just… try to trust us if you need help. Okay?"

Italy slowly nodded, his eyes as wide as saucers. He quickly walked away, leading me to believe that he really did know. I began attempting to lie back down, my entire body aching in retaliation of my movement. "Don't try to move too much, you'll make the bleeding worse."

I looked up, wincing as I saw that America was looking at me with a slight glare. "Yea…" I said, looking away so I didn't have to face the angry look on his face. "S-so… what's up?"

"That was really stupid of you to do, you know," America said, sitting down on the bed next to mine. "You could've ended up dying."

I winced at the accusation. How many times had we all died before? How many loops had Italy been through? How many more would there be until we actually got out and were safe? How long would it be… until we were truly safe from Trent? Until I didn't have to fear the countries getting hurt because of me.

"I… I'm…" I said, quickly being cut off by America.

"Don't pull that apology crap," America huffed. "You'd do it again if you could and you know it. So no, you aren't sorry."

Great… being lectured by America. It wasn't exactly the person you'd expect to be lectured by. But I probably deserved it with how rashly I'd behaved. I'd probably receive a lecture from a few other nations later, Prussia being the one I was most afraid of. He'd been the one to try to stop me. He'd already told me how dangerous going off on my own would be. And all I'd done was prove him right by almost getting myself killed. It was safe to say that I wasn't exactly thrilled about the inevitable words he would have to say about it.

Once I had recovered more… that's when all the nations who were going to let me have it were going to strike. I wasn't sure if I'd rather they all go at once, working together to pound into my head how stupid and reckless I'd been. Or if I'd prefer to only have to deal with them one at a time, when they couldn't all gang up on me about it but would make it take longer since they'd be taking turns with it. Neither alternative sounded all that fun.

"What would even make you think going off like that would be smart? Y-you could've gotten yourself killed…" America said, his voice sounding broken as he said the last part.

I looked up, beginning to feel guilty for causing the nations worry. "I… I was angry…" I said, my voice quiet and somewhat regretful. "And I don't want to be seen as useless…"

America scoffed, looking at me with shock. "Why would you ever think that we'd see you as useless?" he asked.

"I'm the only one who can't do anything to fight back… I couldn't see anything…" I said, looking down as a few tears began threatening to fight their way out. "I figured I'd at least be of some help if I could see. And I'd heard you guys talking yesterday about how I'd have to stay up here. Then earlier… Prussia had brought it up too. I don't want to just have to sit here and do nothing while you're all trying to find a way out. Just watching while you're all putting your lives in danger… I can't do that type of thing, especially when I know that us being here is my fault…"

America placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, someone else doing the same on my other shoulder. I looked up and saw Prussia looking down at me with a cautious expression. He sat down on the other bed next to me as America spoke. "None of us blame you…" he said, his tone firm. "And you're not useless. We could never see you as that, you're our friend."

"Just being a friend doesn't do anything to get us out of here. If I'm just sitting in here while you're all fighting then my being here is just nuisance. A waste of space…"

Prussia began talking, his tone angry. "You're not a waste of space," he said. "You shouldn't ever feel that way! We all care about you!"

I quickly cut him off, becoming upset with how he didn't seem to be grasping the concept I was laying out for him. "That doesn't matter in a situation like this! If I'm doing nothing to help then I am a complete waste of space! I feel completely useless being unable to help! It's even worse if I'm not allowed, forbidden even, to even try!"

Neither Prussia or America responded, leaving me to lightly poke the mochi. The little mochi looked up at me and yawned. "Right there… that's proof that you're not useless," America said, pointing the mochi.

I looked at America with a confused expression. "What?" I asked, Prussia somehow catching onto what America was implying.

"Yea!" Prussia said, also pointing at the mochi.

The poor creature quickly became confused by the multiple fingers pointed at it. Unsure of which it was supposed to look at, it quickly buried it's face in the blankets and tried to act as though the fingers weren't there. But every few seconds it would peak up at one of the fingers before burying it's face again and repeating the process. I giggled, lightly petting the small white blob. "So cute…" I said, quickly realizing how girly I'd sounded and blushing.

Prussia looked at me is surprise, having never seen me show fan girl side. It was an evil thing that managed to slip out when I wasn't careful. I really needed to get a better sense of control over it. America just grinned, probably remember the last time I'd held the mochi. "I… um… I-I don't know what you two are getting at, but you're obviously scaring the mochi…" I said, feeling as though it were possibly the lamest thing I could've said. "S-so quite it with the pointing…"

"What we're getting at," America said, his tone now sounding amused at what had just happened. "Is that that… mochi? Yea, that mochi is proof enough that you aren't useless."

"If it weren't for you running off like you did, then that thing would still be stuck up there. You're the one who got it out of there," Prussia said.

I nodded slowly, figuring that they had a slight point. But I still didn't feel good enough with it. "That doesn't mean I want to just sit up here for the rest of the time we're trying to get out of here. I want to keep helping… in any possible way I can."

Prussia sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Just… promise me you'll at least let yourself fully heal before you leave this room. And you can't go looking for danger…" he said, his tone sounding the most reluctant I'd ever heard it. "And we'll have to find you some sort of weapon so you can actually defend yourself…"

I nodded, happy that Prussia seemed to be willing to hear me out. "Of course…"

"And if you start to feel sick or anything then you need to tell us. No trying to ignore it and keep pushing forward. And don't give me that look because I know that that's exactly what you would do. You passing out or something during a fight isn't going to be helping anyone."

I crossed my arms, slightly annoyed that Prussia thought I would put them into that type of danger, but nodded anyway. At least I was getting somewhere.

**Gosh xP Word had so many complaints about grammar and spelling in this chapter xD But you try talking normally when you're so out of it xD Oh and the lullaby I mentioned was the little bit of singing Britain does in episode 40 of Axis Powers ^.^ Ya know, the one where Britain really just wants to punch France in the balls xD**


	17. Help

I found myself becoming pretty impatient with healing up enough to get the okay to be able to help. The most anyone would let me do was help clean and cook in the room. I wasn't happy with it, but if it was the only thing I could do for the time being I'd do it. I'd help with the cleaning no matter how much I hated the job. And I'd help in the cooking no matter how little I knew when it came to the department.

By the third day I'd begun to go stir crazy though. I wasn't the type to just stay in one place for more than a day or so. Just sitting in the same room for days on end was maddening to me. Sure, there were plenty of people to talk to and the mochi was constantly keeping me company, but I was growing tired of just walking back and forth between the same set of walls. I didn't care if it was a childish trait to have, I liked exploring.

I sat down at the table, lying my head on it and letting out an aggravated sigh. I didn't even bother to look up when someone sat beside me. It was probably Prussia or America, they were the ones who were constantly trying to keep me entertained in some way. I hated being the youngest… it made me feel like they thought of me as a child who had a short attention span. And their attempts at trying to calm my restlessness didn't help it any.

"Hey," the person said, lightly poking my cheek.

I glanced over and saw Italy looking at me. He wasn't wearing a smile on his face like one would usually see on him. Instead he was looking at me curiously and cautiously. He hadn't really talked to me since I had told him trust us if he needed help. "Hi," I said, managing to for a light smile for him as I sat in an upright position. "What's up?"

Italy looked to be thinking about how he should word what he was going to say so I waited patiently, knowing it was best to not push him with everything he could've possibly gone through. I looked around and saw that a fair amount of the nations were all napping. The only people aside from Italy and I that were awake seemed to be China, who was cooking, and Canada, who was trying to keep Kumajiro out of whatever China was cooking.

"Well… ah…" Italy said, causing me to look back at him. "I-it's about what you said the other day…"

I nodded, and looked at Italy with a hopeful expression. Was he going to confide in me? If so he could be confirming or dashing my suspicions of him having been through multiple time loops already? "Yea…" I said quietly.

"I um… was wondering if you… ah… knew about what's been going on…" Italy said with an almost scared expression.

I looked at him with a careful expression. If I were to mention the time loops and that wasn't what he was referring to then I would've completely given away the fact of knowing something. I didn't want to let the countries know about the game. I didn't want to worry them with what could happens. I didn't want to put that type of fear on them. "Th-that depends…" I said, slightly glancing away. "On what you're referring to…"

"I think you know…" Italy said, the quietness and caution in his voice seeming to only further my belief that he really was referring to the time loops.

The sudden feeling of becoming dizzy made me feel the need to confirm it though. I took a deep breath and nodded. I closed my eyes as I grasped onto the table, feeling as though my balance was suddenly nonexistent. I swayed slightly, beginning to tip over. Italy quickly caught me, doing his best to support me so I wouldn't continue to tumble over. "Time loops," I whispered, trying to pull myself back up only to find my grip on the table completely slip away. "R-right?"

"Y-yea…" Italy said, his voice sounding worried. "A-are you okay though?"

"My head hurts," I murmured, slowly bringing my hand up to my head as fell forward and into Italy. "Why's my head hurt so much?"

Italy quickly began yelling for the others to wake up, shaking me worriedly as he did so. I winced, wishing Italy would stop shaking me. It wasn't helping the headache that was slowly building. But I couldn't seem to find the energy to ask him to.

My hand fell to my side as my body seemed to shut down. It was the first time I'd felt so calm when one of these happened. It had to be another one… just another affect of the civil war. Maybe it was forcing my body to tell me that I needed to rest some more to be able to handle the strain it was putting on me. It was possible wasn't it?

"Wha-what's going on Italy?"

That had sounded like Germany. Some other concerned voice suddenly began popping up, but they were all melding together. I couldn't make out any of the words they were saying or who exactly they belonged to. Maybe if I just rested for a bit then I'd be able to better comprehend what was happening.

I was completely drained of all energy by now. I was completely relaxed as well. Someone was taking me into their arms, that was good. Italy wasn't shaking me anymore because of it. And that meant I could sleep more easily. But everyone was still being so loud.

I felt my head loll, resting against the chest of whoever was lifting me up. Everything was completely fading away from me. It was time to take a nice siesta.

* * *

A strong sense of pain was what first brought me out of my slumber. It was in my head. One of the most apparent and groan causing headaches I could ever remember.

The next thing was how deadly quiet the room was. The room always had some sort of noise in it. But there wasn't even a snore to be heard.

Then there was how empty and cold my bed felt. There still weren't enough beds for everyone so I'd been sharing a bed with Prussia, granted one of us was almost always awake. But if I was in the bed Prussia was almost always there as well, keeping me warm in his arms. That wasn't there.

I opened my eyes, surprised to find how dark the room was. All the lights were off, every single one of them. And the room didn't seem to have any other living creature in it aside from the mochi that was sleeping on my stomach. The nations never all went off, at least one person stayed with me when they went off to look around. This was very worrisome for me.

I sat up, wincing and grabbing my head as I did so. I looked down at the mochi with an apologetic expression as it tumbled into my lap. "Hello?" I called out. Nobody responded so I let out a slight sigh, feeling around for my glasses. "What to do now…"

As soon as I found my glassed I put them on and glanced around again. "What do you thing mochi? I mean… they wouldn't want me to go off on my own but I don't think they'd ever leave me on my own like this if something hadn't happened either…"

That settled it in my mind. I nodded and picked the mochi up, sliding out of the bed. I stumbled slightly, finding my footing to be slightly off as I put the mochi on my shoulder. "Whoa… you won't fall will you?"

The mochi nuzzled my neck, as if to show that it were getting comfortable. I smiled and walked towards the door and reached towards the doorknob. A slight air of hesitance fell over me. The nations wouldn't get angry at my coming to look for them, would they? They could be in trouble and need my help… but my showing up could also make matters worse. No… I couldn't be reluctant. Reluctance could get me killed. Though so could going out. I was going though.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I quickly made it down the stair s and opened the closet door. Nobody was there. I quickly headed out of the room and into the hallway. Nobody seemed to be in the halls either. A thought suddenly hit me. Maybe Romano and Spain were showing up like in the game. That possibility would mean Italy was either looking for something on this floor on his way up here. Best to check this floor first.

I headed towards the room Steve on steroids would corner Italy in. I opened the door and saw that there was in fact a lone Italian in the room, looking around with worry. "Italy?" I said quietly, stepping towards him as I disregarded the fear the room and what could possibly coming up held for me.

Italy looked at me, his eyes wide with shock. "Ma-Marissa? You woke up…"

"Yea… where is everyone Italy?" I asked.

"I… ah… in the cell…" he said quietly.

I stepped closer, a gentle expression on my face. "Why are they there?"

"I… put them… in…"

The terrified expression on Italy's face cause fear to course through me. I looked back and saw a massive version of Steve standing behind me. I turned and looked up, a small whimper escaping me as tears of fear began welling in my eyes. I tried to back away but Steroid Steve swiped at me. "Marissa!" Italy cried out, watching as I found myself go flying into a wall.

I groaned, opening my eyes and seeing that the mochi was now sitting midway between Steroid Steve and I. Steroid Steve looked at me but quickly turned his attention to Italy. No… I couldn't let Italy fight on his own. I couldn't let him fight and come so close to losing his life. "Stay there!" Italy shouted, giving me a stern expression as I tried to sit up.

I managed to pull myself into a standing position and looked at Italy with worry and fear. He'd managed to defeat Steroid Steve on his own in the game… but there'd been differences between that and what had been really happening. The fear of things turning out differently was weighing heavily on me as I looked between Steroid Steve and Italy.

Italy quickly began attacking Steroid Steve. His speed was amazing when it came to dodging the attacks but his own attacks weren't all that powerful. Steroid Steve was taking hardly any damage and that wasn't good. A misstep from Italy gave Steve the opportunity attack him.

Italy stumbled back, some blood now staining his clothes. The sight of the blood made me feel sick and dizzy. But I had to push past it, for both Italy safety as well as mine. I began racing forward but Italy quickly held his hand up. "No! D-don't get any closer!" Italy shouted.

I felt so useless. All I was here was a burden. Italy wasn't just worried about keeping himself alive now. Now he was worrying about my safety as well. And I wasn't doing anything to help. He wasn't even letting me try to help. I couldn't let him do this alone… even if it meant putting myself in danger.

"You don't have to do this alone!" I shouted, tears beginning to fall down my face as Italy began trying to fight again. "I know what's going on! I… I know about the journal! Please just let me help!"

Italy jumped back, narrowly dodging one of the attacks, and looked at me with shock. My eyes widened as I saw that Steroid Steve was about to attack again. "Italy!"

I suddenly found my leg thrusting me in between Italy and the attack. I cried out, tumbling to the ground as Steroid Steve's massive hand hit me. I managed to look up and see Italy looking at me with terror on his face. "D-don't just stand there…" I said, my voice soft and weak.

Italy nodded, his expression turning deadly serious and determined. I took a deep breath, trying my best to stand up. I was so weak to go down so easily. I had to get back up and try to actually help, not just be a human shield. Something suddenly landed beside me. I looked and saw a small rice ball. The small glace I managed to get at Italy provided me with a friendly smile as he attacked Steroid Steve again.

I quickly grabbed the rice ball and force myself to eat it, hoping that it would work as it did in the game. I did feel slightly better after it. Well enough to force myself up at least. I looked around the room trying to find something to fight with. Italy looked to be getting tired and I wasn't in the best shape either. I had to get something, anything to help me out.

A large crash caused me to look over just as Italy hit a wall. Oh god, this was bad. I quickly ran over to one of the book shelves, completely passing the mochi (who was actually trying to crawl after me), and grabbed a large pile of books from it. And then the first book went flying, hitting Steroid Steve in the back of the head.

The large alien-like monster turned towards me, its attention from Italy distracted. It probably wasn't the brightest plan, considering throwing things hadn't been of much help even with the regular version Steve. But at least it would give Italy a few moments to recuperate and figure something out. "L-leave him alone…" I said, my voice shaking as I threw another one of the book and hit him in the chest.

Steroid Steve began approaching me, the books not even causing him to stop. The books I still had in my arms fell to the floor as I backed away, soon finding myself in a corner. "I-Italy…" I said, my voice now barely a whisper and completely filled with terror. "H-help… I-I don't want to die…"

Italy quickly went into action and began attack Steroid Steve again. Soon the creature began to fade, indicating that it had been defeated. I looked over at Italy, unsure of how to react until I saw the state he was in. He clothes we soaked with blood and, with how much he was swaying, he looked ready to collapse. I quickly ran over, my own balance faltering as I stumbled forward and caught sight of how much blood I was also leaving behind.

Italy fell to the ground, me not far behind him. I forced myself to crawl over to him and propped myself up against a wall. "We did it…" Italy said happily, his breathing heavy.

I looked at Italy and began tearing the bottom of my pajama pants off. "No…" I said, finding it difficult to properly form words as I tried to concentrate on bandaging Italy. "I didn't do anything… you defeated that thing…"

"Ve… I would be dead if you hadn't been trying to distract it~" Italy said, wincing as I removed his coat and pressed the cloth against where he seemed to be bleeding the most.

I laughed, the idea of my almost getting myself killed being helpful to be oddly reassuring. A sudden pain in my side caused me to wince and grab at it. My hand made contact with something wet as I pressed it against my side. I looked down and saw that I had a fairly decent blood stain on my shirt and it was growing worse. I swallowed, beginning to feel lightheaded at the sight of it. And then the world began spinning. "Oh god…"

Italy looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" he asked, one of my hands flying up to my head.

"B-blood… I really can't stand the stuff…" I said quietly, the sound of the door making me look up slightly.

Prussia, Germany, Japan, and Romano all ran into the room, looking at us with worry. I laughed, looking at the four of them with a slight grin. "Could you guys be any later? Oh well… at least you're all here now…" I said, falling onto my side and closing my eyes at they ran over to us.

"You two are so stupid!" Romano snapped, though his usual grumpy tone had been replaced with one of worry. "There's this thing called running! You do it all the time fratello, and this time you decide to actually fight! Tch, idiot! And you! You don't need to keep trying to play hero like America! It's going to get you killed! That's right! Spain and I know about how stupid you've been being!"

A light smile crossed my face as Romano lectured Italy and I. It was nice to know he cared enough to yell at us for being stupid. The nations all showed that they cared in different ways. Romano's way was cussing you out and yelling about stupid you were. That's why I knew he didn't really hate Germany as much as he claimed to. He'd just grumble and ignore him if he really hated him as much as he claimed to.

"Romano… you came… even though I told you not to…" Italy said, causing me to wince.

That was almost directly out of the game. It hurt to hear since I knew what was supposed to happen soon. But it was possible that I may have negated all the drama of Italy losing his memories. I could only hope.

"It's nice to see you too Romano…" I said, slightly laughing and grabbing my side again.

"We need to stop their bleeding! Let's take them back to the safe place!" Japan said, seeming to be having difficulties with figuring out whom to try to help first.

"Y-yes!" Germany said, picking up Italy as Prussia set the mocha on his shoulder and lifted me into his arms.

Japan, Prussia, and Germany quickly raced Italy and I to the safe room and set us on separate beds, Romano running off to get the other nations. So both Romano and Spain were here now? Maybe that meant we had outside help as well. But things weren't going exactly the same thus far, so I could only guess and hope for the time being.

A thought suddenly occurred to me as Prussia tried to help Japan to slow mine and Italy's bleed. "H-hey… I'm not in trouble for leaving the room am I?"

**Lol, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm stupid. As it was pointed out in a couple reviews for the last chapter... the song Britain sang in Episode 40 was Phantom of the Opera and I just thought it was some lullaby xD I've never seen the movie or listened to any of the music before it was pointed out to me what the song was. I did go listen to the song and it's really good :D I'll probably watch the movie sometime soon as well :) So now that I'm done admitting to my stupidity... I'll move on :D**

**Guess what I've heard~ I've heard there will be a 5th season of Hetalia along with more manga :D www. animenewsnetwork. com news/2012-07-27/hetalia-anime-gets-5th-season-green-lit (remove all spaces). I'm super excited! Just thought I'd let all of you who may not know about it know :)**


	18. Soft

Japan, with the help of the various nations, had managed to stop Italy and my bleeding. Italy and I had been healing fairly well during the few days since the incident. I was happy to have not received any lectures about leaving the room, though there was always the possibility I still might. I was even happier about Italy though, he hadn't seemed to be losing any memories. That had to be good, didn't it?

The whole ordeal of the nations making their human names and then arguing over sleeping arrangements had happened as well. It was fairly funny in retrospect, though I'd been a bit annoyed with one of the suggestions at the time.

_"If it were a sister that would be only slightly awkward! But with a brother…" Britain said._

_"Awe! Hell no dude!" America shouted, quickly backing away with a disgusted expression._

_"Isn't she sort of like your sister though?" Spain asked, motioning between Britain and I._

_Britain and I both turned scarlet, my eyes widening as I looked away. "D-don't imply that we should sleep together…" I muttered, feeling as though everyone were looking at Britain and I. "I-I've already been sleeping with someone this whole time… so my being here makes no difference with sleeping arrangements anyway…"_

We'd all been sleeping on the floor since then, waiting for Germany to finish up the new beds he'd promised to make. He was going to make three of them, thus I'd have my own as well. I wasn't sure if I really wanted my own bed though. I'd become so used to Prussia's warmth being there that I grew scared and lonely if I woke up and it wasn't there. Call me clingy, but in a situation like this any sense of comfort was welcomed.

But we hadn't received any calls from anyone from the outside world. And that lead me to believe that we weren't receiving the outside help like I'd so hoped for. Bummer.

"Hey," America said, sitting beside me as I ate the soup we were all having for dinner. "Feeling better today?"

I smiled and nodded, swallowing the soup in my mouth. "Yea, I think I might be ready to help you guys soon!" I said, slightly grinning at the idea of actually being able to help.

America nodded, lightly smiling. "About that," he said, scratching the back of his head. "You're going to need a way to actually fight."

"Yea," I said, slightly frowning as I tried to think of something I could fight with.

Even if we had some extra weapons I wouldn't exactly know how to use one. Romano had Germany's extra gun and I had no prior experience actually shooting a gun. A sword didn't even seem to be available. And even if a sword was there for me to use I seriously doubted I had the strength to go swinging one around and actually inflict serious damage. At this point I was the girl who threw books… and the books didn't even hurt my enemy! Some team player I was.

"Well… I was wondering if you'd like to use this," America said, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

I stared at the gun in shock. The only time I'd ever touched a gun was when I'd tried to wrestle the one away from Trent. And even further more, wasn't the gun America was holding out for me to use his weapon? "Don't you need that?" I asked, warily eyeing the weapon.

America grinned and pulled out a second gun from his other coat pocket. "I have an extra," he said, sounding proud of the fact.

"O-oh…" I said, trying to figure out how to tell him that I didn't even know how to use a gun. A way to fight back sounded amazing though. I couldn't turn him down when I was the one who kept trying get the others to let me help. "Sure… thanks… c-could you maybe teach me how to use it though?"

America blinked, looking at me with surprise and confusion. "You don't know how to shoot a gun?"

I shook my head, laughing slightly. "I've never needed to learn… nor have I ever really wanted to. Same with driving to be honest."

America raised an eyebrow, looking at me with slight disbelief. "You still don't know how to drive either?"

"Nope…"

America grinned, setting the guns on the table and went over to the board that had all the stuff we wanted to once we got out. I followed him, confused to what he could be adding. All the suggestions were there, even mine of a pool party. America quickly scribbled down his new suggestion. **TEACH MARISSA HOW TO DRIVE.**

"Y-you don't have to…" I said, beginning to feel embarrassed for even having brought it up. I needed to learn when to keep my mouth shut. "I'm fine without knowing…"

"Nah, I want to!" America said with a grin. "It'll be fun! And you should learn how, it's really not that difficult. …Unless you're Italy, then you should stay off of the road."

"Did somebody say my name?" Italy asked, walking over to us with a grin as he looked at the new suggestion on the board. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before looking at me with confusion. "You don't know how to drive?" A smile was beginning to spread across his face. "Ve! I can teach you when we're all out of here!"

"No!" America shouted, fear on his face as he rapidly shook his head in a frantic side to side motion.

"Th-that's alright Italy," I said, an uncomfortable laugh escaping me as I tried to think of how to politely tell him that his driving style wasn't really the type I wanted to learn.

"Ah… why not? All I have to show you how to do is put the key in and make it so you can make the car go vroom vroom~" Italy said excitedly. "And then I can teach my famous butt driving trick!"

"Ah-ha… as terrifyingly exciting as that sounds… I-I'm fine… thanks for offering though," I said, becoming even more terrified with the idea of driving on the open road if there was the chance Italy would be there as well."

"Oh…" Italy said, looking slightly disappointed before grinning again. "At least let me drive you around until you get your license then! Nobody ever rides with me, it gets a bit lonely…"

I frowned. How was I supposed to say no when he worded it that way? Sure, I valued my life enough to know that getting in a car that Italy was driving was a horrible idea. But when he worded it in such a way… it wasn't fair to put me in that type of position! I was stuck between wanting to live once we got out of this and the fear of disappointing Italy.

"I-I… well… you see… yea, okay… I guess that'll be fun…"

Italy cheered, running off to tell Germany about the life threatening promise I'd made. To tell him about how I'd signed my own death notice. "You really do have a death wish, don't you?" America asked, looking at me with pity.

"No… at least I don't think I do…" I said, unsure if I'd rather chance my luck continuing to hide out here once we were free or ending my life through the terrors of Italy driving me around.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around. I looked in surprise and saw Spain was now holding me in his arms, tears pouring down his face. "Please, mi amiga! Say it isn't true!"

"Wha-what?" I asked, confused to why my Spanish friend was suddenly so distraught.

Spain was usually so happy and go-lucky. Even here he'd been keeping a smile on his face and now he was hugging me and crying for me to tell him that something wasn't true. It must've been something really big. Maybe… someone had gotten hurt!?

"Tell me that what I've been hearing isn't true mi amiga! I don't want us to all get out only for you to get seriously hurt!" Spain said, tightening his hug and almost causing me to tumble over into America. "D-did you really agree to let Italy drive you around?"

I blinked, letting out a relieved sigh. That was what he was freaking out? I had been really worried that something bad had been happening right then. "Y-yea… I did…" I said, lightly patting Spain's back. "A-are you going to be okay?"

"I don't want mi amiguita to die!" Spain cried. "I-I won't let you do it! Italy is muy adorable, si! But that doesn't mean he's a good driver! It's the exact opposite!"

I shifted uncomfortably, trying to squeeze out of the hug I was trapped. And then France joined the hug, also saying how 'his little French territory' was amazing but I shouldn't let him drive me around. And then Prussia, just to annoy me, also joined the hug. A Bad Touch Trio hug that I was trapped in… it was terrifying really. And China jumping in, shouting kawii no less, because of the blush that was building in my cheeks didn't help… especially since it was what caused me to tumble over, all four me all still latching onto me and one landing atop of me.

How I had gone from being offered a weapon by America to being trapped in a hug by the Bad Touch Trio and China, I wasn't sure. "C-can you all please let me up?" I asked, trying to squirm out but finding that only made at least one of the pair of arms tighten their hold around me.

"Soft…"

I blinked and looked down, seeing the Prussia was now using my chest as pillow. I felt my face heat up, and began squirming and shouting at him to get off of me. "Why? This is awesome~" Prussia said, sounding quite content with the position as Spain and China let go of me. Not France though, he continued to latch onto me. "And you use my chest as a pillow all the time."

"That's completely different!" I cried out, attempting to get out and hoping someone might help me soon. "N-now get off of me! Both of you!"

Someone quickly pulled Prussia off of me while someone else pulled France away from me. I looked up and saw Germany hold Prussia with one hand and the bridge of his nose with his other hand. And then I saw that a ticked off looking Britain was holding France. "Bloody hell, you two are such perverts," he muttered, his tone sounding annoyed.

I sat up, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to ignore the blush that was obviously showing on my face, and sent a slight glare at Prussia. I stood up, and stomped over to where I slept. Maybe I was overreacting, but I was freaking embarrassed. I quickly buried myself inside my blanket so I wouldn't have to see anyone.

Someone sat beside me, lightly shaking my shoulder. "Go away," I murmured, not wanting to talk or show just how embarrassed I was.

The person sighed, shifting and lying down. "Hey… please talk to me?"

Prussia. He was the last person I wanted to talk to at this point. I shuffled in my blanket, gripping it tighter as I scooted away. The sound of a sigh escaping him was all I heard as he pulled me and my blanket into his arms. "No…" I said, my voice sounding slightly whinny as a good deal annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for this…"

"I don't want you to go to sleep angry with me, or anyone else for that matter…" Prussia said. "Not now or ever…"

I frowned, unsure of how to respond. What Prussia was saying was touching, but I was still fairly annoyed and embarrassed from what had happened. When I got that way I didn't like to talk to people. I didn't want to chance saying something that I'd completely regret later. And that tended to mean not talking until I wasn't upset, unless it had already escalated to a full on fight or it was something very important.

"I… I don't wanna talk right now though…" I said, my tone taking on a more reluctant quality.

"That's fine if you don't talk…" Prussia said. "At least let me talk and listen to what I have to say." My lack of response made him continue. "I'm sorry that I upset you, I didn't think you'd feel so strongly about it…"

Verbally, there was no response from me. However, I did shift and make it so the blanket was covering both Prussia and I. After doing this I shifted again so I was facing him, resting my head right underneath his chin.

A few minutes went by before I decide to speak, my voice quiet and thoughtful. "I… I want to help as soon a possible. America offered me a spare gun he has… I figure I can learn how to use it tomorrow and then start helping the next day."

Prussia sighed, quietly murmuring something about my having changed the subject to something he didn't want to think about. "I don't know…" he said, only to be cut off by me.

"I respect your opinions on the matter but they aren't going to change my mind. I think I've healed plenty enough to get to go and help. I just need to learn my way around the gun so I can actually help if it comes down to a fight."

Prussia tightened his hug, keeping me firmly held against his body, as though it might add some sort of protection or possibly change my mind. "I don't want you to end up going out there and getting hurt like every other time so far…"

"But I'll be able to fight this time…"

"That doesn't mean you definitely won't get hurt…"

"But I can't just sit here when there's the possibility of you and everyone else getting hurt. I have to help."

"You don't HAVE to do anything."

"That's not true, if you're all out there trying to find a way out and risking your lives I feel obligated to do so as well. And before you say anything, let me finish. It's not just a feeling of obligation, I also WANT to help. I want to help us all get out safely."

Prussia let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine… doesn't seem like there's going to be any stopping you. There never is… so you have to promise to learn how to properly use the gun before even taking a step out of this room."

"Of course," I said, grinning as I relaxed into Prussia's hold. "Would you expect any less from someone as awesome as me."

"Awesomeness has nothing to do with it…" Prussia said, a slight tone of amusement in his voice. "And sadly, yes. You've already proved that you have no regard for your own personal safety…"

"I care if I'm hurt or not…" I said grumpily.

"You haven't been acting like it."

"Hmph…"

Prussia may have had a point, but I refused to verbally admit to my lack of caution as of late. I could still have some sort of pride… even if it was out of pure stubbornness.

**Yay, fluff/silly chapter :D And I'm 18 now :) Thing that made it one of the best birthdays ever was a Prussia RPer replying to my comment on Facebook with this: "... Ich like du, kid. Ich like du a lot. -stares- ... -kisses hand-" I was just like, "^/^ Yay~" Ah, happy day ^.^**


	19. Annex

It was time… the nations were finally letting me go with them to explore the mansion and try to find a way out. America had given me a lesson on how to use the gun and the other nations had made sure it had included gun safety. So I could at least defend myself now. And that meant I could try to defend the others as well. I hoped that it wouldn't come down to a fight where I had to. But… well I'd be ready if it did.

The party that was heading out today consisted of Prussia, Spain, China, Japan, America, and myself. Prussia was keeping a tight hold on one of my hands, making sure I stayed close and safe. We were headed down to the basement, hoping to find some sort of a clue to a way out.

I felt the need to lead them to the annex though. Some of Britain's magic was there if I remembered correctly. But it was also such a dangerous place to go. And Italy still hadn't said anything to any of the nations about the time loops. He wasn't even talking to me about it. And Romano wouldn't say anything as long as his brother wanted to keep the secret. So my interfering and trying to lead them to the annex could lead to some unwanted questions. I didn't want to rat Italy out… I wanted Italy to come to terms on telling everyone on his own.

But I also knew that finding the annex and getting more of Britain's magic would be extremely helpful to everyone. And Italy didn't even know about the annex if I remembered correctly. And I felt so drawn to the annex. But the danger… we could all work together in a fight if it came down to it… couldn't we?

I saw the hall that would lead us to the annex and stopped walking. I felt so drawn towards it. My mind was becoming slightly cloudy as my body seemed to be walking towards the room on its own. I had to go there… I needed to.

"What're you doing? The basement is this way Marissa."

The voice talking to me sounded so distant that I couldn't even place who exactly it belonged to. But even with that I figured that I should respond to it. "Annex…" I murmured, my voice sounding just as far away from me.

Was it even my voice? I couldn't really tell. But I didn't really care much to worry about it. I just needed to get to the annex. I had to get in there and figure out what was causing me to be so drawn towards it. It was as though it… or someone was calling out for me. Telling me to go there in the most authoritarian way they possibly could. Making it impossible for me to disobey.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my body, keeping me from trying to go any further. I had to keep going though. My body continued to move, attempting to pull the person who was holding me with it. But I had nowhere near enough strength to do something like that. So all that happened was the person holding me as my zombie like movement went to waste.

"Marissa, talk to me! What're you doing?"

The voices around me, all trying to get a response from me. But I couldn't figure out whose voice belonged to who. And I couldn't see any of the owners either. All I could see was the path that would lead me to the annex. Tunnel vision to the extreme. And all I seemed to be finding myself to be caring about was getting to the annex though. "Have to go there… have to get to the annex…" I murmured, my voice still sounding so distant from me.

"Annex?"

"What annex? What're you talking about, aru?"

I didn't respond this time. I suddenly felt extremely cold, fear trickling it's way into me as well. The combination led to a very unpleasant feeling. But still, the need for to get to annex. Maybe the annex would help in some way? Could it possibly get rid of the fear and chill I was experiencing? I didn't see how that would be possible, but the idea of it made me feel even more drawn towards the annex. I absolutely had to get there.

I began struggling, murmuring about how I needed to get to the annex. It didn't seem to do any good though. And whoever was holding me was tightening their grasp. Angry voices began sounding around me. "Bastard! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Just checking up on everything. Making sure it's all going as it should."

The hold around me tightened even more. "Checking up!? You better let us all the out of here or be prepared to eat some fucking led!"

A laugh echoed around me as I stopped struggling. I couldn't see anything. I seemed to be completely blind. But my body still seemed to want to do something. My hands moved towards my pocket and I grabbed the gun in my pocket. "Yes, good luck with that plan. Especially when you have her to worry about."

I lifted the gun up. The cold feeling of the barrel touched my forehead. "Wha-what the hell are you doing Marissa!?"

"Mi amiga! What're you thinking!? Put that down!"

Another laugh. "As long as she has that coin in her I can make her do whatever I want her to do. Just watch."

I suddenly broke free of the hold I'd been trapped in and pressed the gun against someone else. "M-Marissa!"

The voices all sounded so distant. But I could tell something was going on. Something not good most likely. But I couldn't focus well enough to try to figure out what it might be. "I could have her pull the trigger on any of you. Have her kill any one of you right now. But what fun would that be? Killing someone so easily, it would take the fun of this whole thing."

"You sick bastard!"

A bang suddenly went off and the gun was pulled from my hands. "Ha! You thought you could get me that easily!?" I suddenly found myself running. The tunnel vision returning. I passed Japan and China, now making my towards the basement. "Who do you think will win? A blood thirsty monster or a weaponless little girl who won't even realize what's going on?"

Footsteps suddenly sounded. People chasing after me. I opened the door and raced into the basement. I suddenly found myself tumble down, someone atop of me. "Senorita, please wake up! I know you're in there!"

I struggled, unable to comprehend anything that was being said to me. The words entered my ears but none of them made any sense. The only thing that made sense was that I had to go further into the basement for some reason. Something was there… waiting for me. And I had to find it… whatever it was.

I was quickly lifted up, the person on top of me keeping a tight hold on me so I could go further into the basement. I struggled even more. "Let me go! Please!" I yelled, the need to get into the basement becoming more and more of an epidemic for me. "I need to go in there!"

The person's hold on me tightened, seeming to try to compensate for how much more I was struggling. "Hey, let me take her."

"Si, that would be muy beuno!"

I was handed off to another person as I struggled and shouted for them to let me go. The person who was holding me now seemed to have plenty of strength to keep me from running. "No! I need to go in there!"

"Let's take her back to the safe room…"

"Y-yea… that sounds like an awesome idea."

"And the smartest, aru~"

The people began carrying me back towards where the safe room way. I had to get away though. I needed to enter basement and find what was waiting in there. As I struggled to get out of the person's hold I felt a sharp pain in my head. My hands raced to it as best the could, a groan escaping. "Wha-what's going on?" I muttered, my head beginning to clear slightly. "Why's my head hurt? And… why is America carrying me?"

The different nations looked at me with surprise. "Mi amiga, are you really yourself again?" Spain asked, his voice sounding cautious.

"Myself? What're you talking about?"

I looked around, wincing as I tried to figure out what was going on. I'd been doing something… hadn't I? Hadn't I been trying to go somewhere? I couldn't quite remember where it was though. I couldn't even remember how I'd gotten from walking towards the basement with everyone to being carried like this by America. And the feeling of the gun in my pocket was gone. Had something happened?

We were nearing the staircase that would take us up to the second floor. But the sight of a massive, grey monster coming down the stairs caused everyone who was actually walking to freeze. "Shit…"

America set me down, slowly grabbing his gun as he did so, the other nations grabbing their weapons as well. The gun though… where was it? I couldn't help in any way if I didn't have a weapon to fight with. Prussia quickly took my hand and placed the gun in it. "I want you to go and get the others to help us…" he said, stepping in front of me as he held out his sword.

"But I can help here…" I said, warily eyeing the Steroid Steve that was drawing closer and closer to us.

"You can also help by getting more help for us," Prussia said, not looking back.

"We'll make sure he doesn't go after you senorita," Spain said, grinning at me as he also readied himself to fight. "So you go and bring the others here, then you can help in the fight!"

I frowned, but decided to do as they said if they were so adamant that getting more people would be so helpful. "Okay… tell me when then…"

America grinned as he cocked his gun. "On three…"

"One…" Japan said, brandishing his katana as I prepared myself to run for the stairs.

"Two…" China said.

"Three! Time to be the hero!" America yelled, beginning to shoot at the monster.

I quickly began running, making my way past Steroid Steve and up the stairs, keeping a tight hold on the gun in my hands. Once I'd made it to the second floor I turned to begin running for the safe room. But as I opened the door to the room that held the entrance to the safe room I felt someone grab me and cover my mouth. "It's been a while, hasn't it Rissy?"

My eyes widened as I began struggling. Trent was actually here? And I was alone… this wasn't good. Especially not with how much he seemed to be able to do with his magic. I began crying out, my cries holding a fair amount of volume for how muffled they were. But that wouldn't be enough. I quickly pointed the gun at a wall and fired it, causing a loud bang to ring out.

"Good, now we can have some fun~" Trent said, releasing me as the door to the safe room opened.

I found my mind to suddenly becoming incredibly clouded. I slowly brought my free hand to my head, my other hand seeming to move on it's own, moving the position of where the gun was pointing. My vision was fading… going completely black. "Marissa?"

Whoever was talking sounded really far away. So far away. My hand left my head and added to the grasp I had on the gun. I felt as though all control I had had been lost. Nothing I was doing was of my own will anymore. I wasn't even sure what I was doing. All I knew was that I suddenly felt completely and utterly lost.

**GOSH! Y U NO MAKE THINGS EASIER TRENT!?**

**Trent: Why are you talking like that?**

**It's called a meme! Gosh! Haven't you ever used le internet?**

**Trent: No, I've never used the internet *rolls eyes***

**Sarcasm detected =.=**

**Trent: No shit, Sherlock.**

**No need to get all snappy about it :/ **


	20. Fault

"Marissa, what're you doing!?"

So many voices asking something like that. They we all so far away, and yet so frantic sounding. Something about them made me want to answer, to stop whatever worrying the owners were experiencing. But I didn't even know what I was doing. I felt disconnected and lost from everything. But I had to answer somehow. "I…"

A pain suddenly shot through my head. It was as though somebody had suddenly hit me with something. My knees buckled underneath my weight as the gun fell from my hands. I grabbed my head, falling forward as my head throbbed. "China!? What the hell? You didn't have to give her a freaking concussion!"

Was that… America? The voices sounded slightly closer and more familiar. "What else was I supposed to do? She was going to shoot them, aru!"

I groaned, my hand reaching out as I began trying to get up. "Shit!"

Footsteps suddenly sounded beside me as my hand wrapped itself around the frame of the gun. Someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and began trying to pull the gun from my grasp. The sudden bang from my pulling the trigger in retaliation suddenly brought me completely out of the lost feeling I was stuck in. I closed my eyes, the sudden presence of light being too much for me to handle.

"So bright…" I murmured, trying to open my eyes and managing to see the America was kneeling in front of me, holding the gun and my wrist with a look of pure shock on his face.

I then spotted the red stain that was slowly forming in the stomach section of his shirt. My eyes widened as I looked from it to the gun in my hand and back again. What had happened? Had I done that? Had I shot America? My hand and the gun fell to the ground as America's grasp on the disappeared, him falling to the ground as well as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

My expression turned to one of pure horror as the other nations raced over to America. I backed away, looking at the gun with fear. What had I done? What was going on? I didn't remember anything after opening the door to this room… and… something had happened after that hadn't it? Something had to have happened for things to have gotten to this.

Some knelt down, putting their arms around me and stopping me from backing away any further. I looked, fear on my face. China looked back, a calmer but still worried expression still on his. "I… I…" I whimpered, tears of confusion and fear beginning to fall down my face.

Before China could even respond I had several nations shouting at me for explanations. I looked at them, fear evident on my face, and tried to back away even further. "What the hell is going on!?" Germany yelled. "We come down because of a gunshot and you point the gun at us!? And now this!?"

The tears began racing down my face even faster as I tried to break free of China's hold. "Let me explain, aru!" China said, trying to keep me from getting away.

"No! She needs to explain this!" Britain snapped, looking at me with an expectant glare as he attempted to tend to America's wound.

I suddenly found myself jumping up and running away. I was sure where I was going, I just needed to get away. Get away from what I'd apparently done. Get away from the weapon I done it with.

Down some stairs and past the three surprised nations and monster they were fighting. I threw open some door and ran into the basement. That cell… I couldn't do any harm to anyone from in there. I suddenly found myself thrusting open the door to the cell, running in and forcing it closed. I couldn't do anything from inside of here, I couldn't even get out now. That was good wasn't it? It meant I couldn't cause anymore harm.

I slid down against the wall, sobbing as I tried to wrap my head around could've happened. America had somehow gotten shot… by me. And I couldn't even recall it happening, much less the events that led up to it.

The sound of footsteps entering the room caused me to look up, tears still streaming down my face. Prussia, Italy, Romano, Germany, China, and Britain were all standing outside of the cell and attempting to catch their breath. I looked away, teas still falling as the walked towards the door. "N-no! Don't open it!" I sobbed, looking at them pleadingly.

They all looked at each other, each of them looking somewhat reluctant to comply. The all stepped away from the door and looked towards me, their faces blurred from the tears. "Marissa…" Prussia said, kneeling by the bars closest to where I was and reaching in to gently take one of my hands.

I quickly pulled away, knowing he was grabbing the hand that pulled the trigger. I looked at the hand and buried my face in my lap as I wrapped my arms around my legs. "I-I don't know what happened!" I cried, my voice becoming slightly more hysterical. "I-I just kn-know that it's my fault! E-everything's m-m-my fault! A-all of us being here a-and… and America g-getting shot! A-all of it is my fault! A-and I haven't been able t-to do anything to help!"

The door to the cell suddenly opened and someone made their way over to me. "Look at me," Britain said, kneeling down and taking my shoulders. I looked up, tears still trickling down my face. "Now listen here, and listen good. None of this is your fault. We were wrong for yelling at you earlier. Everything that's been happening is that bastard Trent's doing, not yours."

"B-but, I-I just shot America!" I said, my voice becoming more frantic and hysterical the more I thought about it.

I still didn't know how it had happened, but I'd obviously been the one to have done it. There was no getting around that in my mind. And with that logic being so firmly planted I couldn't see any way that Trent could possibly be blamed for it. Even if I didn't remember it happening… it was still my fault.

"No, that's his fault too, aru!" China said adamantly, giving me the most serious expression I'd ever seen him wear.

"He has some sort of way to control your mind," Prussia said, gently taking my hand again and flipping it over so the coin shaped mark was visible. "He said that as long as you have the coin in you that he can make you do whatever he wants… how unawesome."

"And, just to let you know, that git America is going to be fine," Britain said, though his words were barely registering as I tried to comprehend what Prussia had just told me.

Trent could control me now? That meant I was even more of a burden now. I was a hazard to everyone's safety now. I looked around at the different nation as I felt myself crumple to the fear that was now filling me.

I latched onto Britain, whom was still holding my shoulders, and broke down into full on sobs, finding everything to begin suddenly spilling out. Everything about how what we were going through was a videogame where I came from. How I knew more than I should have because of that. How I was terrified that we'd never make it out.

"That's how you knew…" Italy said, both he and Romano staring at me in shock.

"Knew what?" Germany questioned, giving the two Italian brothers a suspicious glare.

Italy shifted uncomfortably, still having not told the nations about the time loops. Britain looked between Italy and I, seeming to be trying to figure out what exactly was going on. So many things had just been revealed to them because of my mental breakdown. But it also had provided them with so many more questions to ask. So many things I couldn't even answer because of the game not having been finished when I'd been watching it.

"Well…" Italy said, his voice quiet.

I let go of Britain and stood up, my face stiff from tear stains that were still forming all the way down it. I walked out of the cell and wrapped my arms around Italy. "P-please… no one will be angry with you…" I whispered as Italy looked down at me with a surprised expression. "I promise."

Italy nodded, a slightly unsure expression on his face as I released my hold on him. I suddenly felt my balance waver and I began tumbling backwards. Before I could hit the ground though, someone's arms wrapped around me. I gingerly grabbed my head as it began throbbing slightly. I looked at the coin shaped mark on my other hand, the feeling of it becoming unbearably warm registering in my mind.

"Something… isn't right…" I said in almost a whimper, trying to stand back up but feeling too weak to hold myself up.

I suddenly found myself being held up and put on somebody's back. I looked and saw that Prussia was now holding me on his back, telling me to hold on. I began wrapping my arms around his neck only to suddenly find myself trying to get down. "H-have to go to the annex…" I murmured, beginning to feel more and more distant from what was going on.

I managed to get down, my legs shaking horribly but still trying to carry me towards the annex. As I tried to get around the nations Prussia and China did their best to block me from going any further. "What's going on?"

The tunnel vision that now seemed to be appearing… I'd experienced it earlier hadn't I? And I could no longer distinguish whose voice was whose anymore. "She's trying to get to some sort of annex… it happened before, right around when Trent showed up."

I grabbed my head, feeling a horrible headache to be coming on. It seemed to be breaking through the distant feeling. The pain of it causing me to stop focusing on standing tumble over. "T-too much…" I whimpered quietly.

There was too much happening at once. I felt so lost and distant, as though I were all alone in a far away land. Then the nausea inducing headache. The distinct feeling of still being in so much danger that the mansion gave me. And the painful burning feeling in my hand. It was all piling up at once, becoming too much for me to handle.

"M-make it stop…" I whispered, feeling close to passing out.

Somebody quickly knelt down beside the place I was lying on the ground. The feeling of the person rolling me over and feeling my forehead just barely registered. "She's burning up…" the person said, worry in their tone. "I think he's trying to control her… but something's conflicting with it. An affect of the war possibly?"

"Will her body even be able to handle that? Civil wars already put so much of a strain on a country's body…"

I groaned, my entire body seeming to be wanting to do something. Half of me seemed to be set on getting back up. The other half of me however seemed to only want to deal with the pain that was coursing throughout me. "N-no more!" I cried out, just wanting to pass out so everything would stop if only for a minute.

And I got my wish. I felt my body go limp as I lost consciousness. But I still seemed to have some sort of awareness, even if it was just registering that I was in an area that was completely pitch black. And a quiet voice reaching out for me. "Hello?"

My voice was quiet, almost a whisper and it seemed to just be melding into the area. But the owner or the other voice must've heard it. They were responding after all. "Marissa?"

The voice… it sounded slightly familiar. Even with how quiet it was I could tell I'd met the owner of it before. The name of the owner… that I couldn't quite place. "Who's there?"

A light and slightly relieved sounding laugh echoed around me. The voice was getting louder, as if the person, or their presence at the very least, was getting closer. "It's good that I've finally managed to get in touch with you."

"I'm sorry… I don't want to sound rude… but who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Give me a minute to actually find you!"

Find me? Got in touch with me? Who in the world was this person? My question was soon answered by the appearance of someone walking towards me. I sat up and squinted to get a better look at the person. Only one color stuck out to me. Blue. A bright turquoise blue where the person's hair should've been.

I stood up and looked at the person in shock. "Thomas?" I said quietly.

Even with how quiet my voice had been it echoed around everywhere now. The person smiled and waved, picking up their pace and reaching me. "I can't believe I finally did it… the other nations have been really worried from not being able to get in touch with any of the ones that are with you."

I continued to stare, dumbfounded for some reason. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the fact I was actually seeing someone who wasn't trapped in the hell on earth that was the mansion. If he could possibly help us out of the mansion… maybe everything would finally be over. Maybe we'd actually have a chance at escaping. "C-can you guys get us out of the mansion?"

Thomas gave me a light smile and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry. We're all on our way to the mansion right now. You're all going to get out of there, I promise. And Tommy want me to tall you this…." Thomas sighed as he pulled away and gave me a thumbs up with a big, Tommy like grin. "You're doing great but we're going to come and kick down the front door if we have to!"

A small giggle escaped from me as I looked at Thomas. The sight of him grinning like Tommy would and giving me a thumbs up while talking like Tommy would. It was pretty funny. Completely opposite of him. But then something seemed to hit me. A realization of sorts. Even if we got out… Trent could still control my mind as long the coin was still inside of me. Thomas must've noticed the troubled look on my friend because he asked me what was wrong.

"I… I don't think just getting out of here will make everything better." I said as I held out my hand for Thomas to see. "He can apparently control me as long as the coin is in me…"

Thomas blinked, looking down at my hand as he gently grabbed it and began studying the mark. He then looked up at me with a light grin on his face. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll figure it out when the time comes."

I nodded, a slight smile on my face as I hugged Thomas. "Yea, that sounds good."

Thomas pulled away after a few moments. "I'm going to go now… I need to get back. We're getting really close to the mansion. We'll try to call you guys when we get there though, okay?"

"Yea," I said, grinning. "Looking forward to actually seeing you guys!"

Thomas nodded, smiling as he began fading away. Once he was gone I found that the last of my consciousness was slipping away. Time to actually sleep. The rest would be well appreciated.

**I'm gonna be honest about this... I was listening to HetaOni Douga while writing pretty much all of this chapter. Amazing song. And I was switching back and forth between the Japanese version and the Seven Colors cover of it every so often and had it on repeat. So... I'm freaking in love with the song at the moment xD I was listening to Nordic Five pretty much all of the last chapter... music helps me write okay xD**


	21. Sleepy

I was beginning to wake up. The sound of shuffling feet and voices made that obvious. I seemed to be covered in blankets. But I wasn't on the floor. Was I… in a bed? And… there wasn't the feeling of Prussia being there with me. I felt slightly lonely as I tried to figure out what was going on.

I wanted to get up and go to the nations. But my body felt so achy and stiff. It was like I hadn't moved for a while. A few days even. But that wasn't possible. I'd just been talking with Thomas. It hadn't taken that long. I hadn't been unconscious for more than a few hours! The lack of restfulness attested to that!

I forced my eyes open and glanced around. I was indeed in a bed, and my glasses seemed to have been taken off of me. As I managed to look side to side I saw that all the beds were set up. All of the nations seemed to be sitting at the table and eating. Diner maybe. I didn't want to interrupt their meal… but I also wasn't sure how long I'd been unconscious.

I forced myself to sit up. A light groan escaped me, my body protesting to the movement. The nations all looked up, looking at me with surprise. As they stood up I tried my best to do the same. My legs shook and quickly gave underneath the weight I was putting on them. Tumbling forward I landed on the bed in front of me and grasped the blanket so as to have some leverage when trying to get back up.

What the hell? Why was movement so difficult for me? I couldn't have been unconscious for more than a few hours! I tried to stand up again and began tumbling back down, a couple of the nations rushing over towards me. I quickly found myself being caught by Spain. "Hey…" I said, wincing from the headache I was beginning to notice that I had. "What's going on?"

Spain smiled gently down at me as he picked me up and set me back onto the bed I'd been laying on. "Not much… it's good to see that you're awake again though…"

A pair of arms were suddenly around me, the owner of them keeping a tight hold on me. "Dude! Don't ever go running off like that anymore! Especially not there's so much going on!"

I blinked and saw America giving a stern expression as he hugged. He seemed to be doing well for having just been shot. How long had I actually been unconscious? "I-I won't…" I said quietly trying to figure out how much time could've gone by since I'd passed out. "How long was I sleeping though?"

"A few days…"

I looked up in shock and saw Prussia staring at me with a cautious expression. He gently brought his hand to my forehead, touching me so lightly that I may as well have been the most breakable thing in existence. "A few DAYS?" I questioned, not wanting to believe that.

There was no way I could've been unconscious for multiple days. There was absolutely no way. China nodded, as if to confirm what I'd asked. "And the other countries showed up in that time, aru!" he said.

"With Thomas and Tommy…" I whispered, America finally releasing me from his hug as Prussia sat down next to me and gently placed his hand over mine.

Prussia glared at the wall, not seeming to like the mention of Thomas. "Yea," he said, his voice sounding slightly strained. "They're here too."

I yawned, my eyes feeling heavy. My head began feeling so heavy that it lolled onto America's shoulder, he having sat on my other side after releasing me from his hug. "D-don't be like that… they're trying to… trying to hel…"

I found myself beginning to lose consciousness. Well… not even losing consciousness. It was more like I was awake but too tired to do anything. Too tired to sit properly. To keep my eyes open. To talk. Almost so much as to being too tired to breath. But my body wasn't quite to the point of actually falling asleep though. It was close. But not quite there.

"H-hey! Marissa, wake up!" America said, beginning to shake me.

I suddenly felt the shaking stop as someone grabbed me away from America. "Don't go around shaking her like that! You could give her whiplash or something!" Prussia said with an annoyed tone.

A light poke on my cheek as Gilbird began nudging me from Prussia's shoulder. I fell limply into Prussia's arms, too tired to even respond. "And she's out again…" Spain said, his tone sounding sad. "This is the third time…"

Third time? Had I woken up for a few minutes two times before then? And if so… did that mean I'd been asleep for a few days since the last time I'd woken up? Or since I'd passed out the first time? If it was the first one… I could've been unconscious for much longer than just a few days. And I didn't remember waking up the other times. Would I fall asleep and not remember this time when I woke up again?

I felt myself being lain down in the bed. "You guys go and eat," Prussia said, presumably his arms wrapping around me as a blanket covered me. "I'm going to stay here for a bit."

Footsteps sounded and I felt myself being shifted slightly, lain so I was resting against Prussia. "Can you wake up for more than a few minutes?" Prussia whispered, lightly stroking my hair. "It would help a lot to have you trying to get us to let you help. Just to hear your voice more than a few minutes every few days would give me a bit more will to actually go out there and try to do something…"

I was so tired. But… I really want to respond too. I wanted to break out of the sleepy hold over me. I concentrated all my power and felt my hand reach up and lightly latch onto Prussia's sleeve. "S-sleepy…" I murmured, trying to open my eyes. "But I don't wanna sleep…"

I pulled myself up so I was lying right where my head would be right underneath Prussia's chin. I moved my hand and pulled Prussia's arm down, intertwining my hand with his. "Don't let go…" I murmured as I cuddled against him.

Prussia wrapped his free arm around me. "I won't…" he whispered, his voice holding a hint of shock in it. "Feel better…"

"Mmm…" I hummed, slipping into sleep before I could really do or say anything else.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, my head throbbing and my body lying on the floor as it ached. I groaned, a tiny whimper from the pain escaping me. I looked around and that China was standing above me with his wok and a concerned expression. Several other nation were standing around me with worried looks on their face. "What's going on?" I asked, wincing and holding my head as it throbbed.

Britain kneeled down and looked directly into my eyes. After a few moments he let out a sigh and nodded. "She's out of it…"

China lowered his wok and began apologizing profusely for having hit me with it. The nations then began explaining what had happened. The only thing I remembered of any of what they told me was that I'd passed out in the basement. But I'd apparently woken up two days later, but fallen back asleep before even ten minutes had passed. I'd woken up again a day or so after that and fallen back asleep again within five minutes.

That time I'd been unconscious for four days before waking up again. It was the first time I'd tried to climb out of bed when I'd woken up. Every other time I'd just lay there and talk, seemingly feeling like I had a cold. That time I seemed to be more coherent. But I'd fallen asleep again.

The last time I'd woken up had only been about two hours ago though. I'd apparently gotten up, causing Prussia to think I was awake again from his having not been fully asleep. "But you wouldn't answer me when I tried to talk to you," Prussia said. "You just kept murmuring about needing to get to the annex."

"And you're eyes," America said with a slight shudder. "They were all glazed over and looked weird."

"You were being controlled by Trent," Britain said, seeming to keep a wary stare on my eyes. "There was a hint of magic in your eyes."

"What… hint of magic? In my eyes?"

"They say that eyes are the window to one's soul. So if someone is under the influence of magic then their soul reflect it through their eyes," Britain explained.

"O-okay?" I said.

"So when you started trying to get out of here, continuously resisting us, I did the first thing I could think of…" China said. "I hit you with my wok, aru."

I nodded, deciding not to question why he'd thought of that first. It had seemed to work so that was really all that mattered. "So… the others are here?" I asked, trying to show that I remember some of what happened when I'd woken up.

"Yes, they're trying to search for a way out for us," Germany said with a nod.

I nodded. "Is there any way I want see them?" I asked, wanting to ask Thomas if he'd figured out a way to break the hold Trent had over me.

The nations looked at each other with reluctance. It was understandable that they wouldn't want to take me out of the safe room. Trent could begin controlling me at any moment. Outside of the safe room we could end up in a fight. I'd be a major danger to both them and myself if Trent took over during that. "I suppose… but if you start feeling… off, you have to promise to let us know right away," Prussia said after a few moments.

I nodded, a determined expression on my face. "I'll try my best," I said as I began trying to stand up.

My legs shook beneath me, not wanting support my weight from the lack of use I'd been showing them lately. I felt myself begin to fall. My arms went out, ready to catch myself on the floor, as I closed my eyes and stumbled towards the floor.

I never hit the floor though. I found myself being held in the arms of whoever had caught me. I blinked and looked up, seeing Romano looking down at me with a light blush on his face. "Y-you okay?" he muttered, his tone sounding annoyed yet… well it just sounded weird.

"Yea," I said, a slight grin on my face as Romano helped me back onto my feet. "Thanks for catching me though!"

Romano nodded and mumbled, but I didn't quite make out what he had said. Before I could even ask though I found myself being lifted onto Spain's back. I exclaimed in surprise but Spain just laughed and told me he would carry me. "You seem to be having trouble walking, so let me help mi amiga!"

"O-okay…" I said, slightly put off that I had to be carried. I was already enough of a burden with the looming fear of Trent taking over. I didn't need to be so weak that I could even walk. But if Spain was willing to help out when I needed it I wouldn't turn him down. Being stubborn wouldn't help me any. "Thanks."

"De nada," Spain said cheerfully as he followed behind the other nations.

Prussia and France stood on either side of Spain and I, keeping a steady pace with Spain so not to go ahead or fall behind. "So… Ita-chan told us about what exactly has been going on," Prussia said, his tone slow and careful.

"Oh…" I said, my voice quite.

It made sense. I'd told them about my having known about more than I should've when I'd been freaking out over shooting America. And it seemed to have been a week since then. A whole week I'd been unconscious. How reminiscent of when I'd been in the hospital. I'd been unconscious for about a week then as well. Two weeks of my life spent unconscious. Great.

"And you said you knew what was going on because of this being a game where you came from," France said, his tone equally as careful as Prussia's was.

"Yea…" I said, not being surprised to those who weren't there when I'd said it being informed about my confession. "But things aren't going exactly like the did in the game. Different things are happening. They're aligning alright, but some things are also not happening or happening before they should because of my messing around and Trent's involvement is changing different things as well…"

The two men nodded, thoughtful expressions on their faces. "To be honest… I'm not sure if I want to ask what is going to happen based on what you know…" France said. "And just as it was with Ita-chan, it's impressive you've been able to keep such a burden a secret for so long."

Prussia nodded and took hold of my hand. "But you shouldn't be keeping secrets from us. You should be trusting us like Italy had to," Spain said, a slightly scolding tone to his voice.

"Yea, we wouldn't be mad at you…" Prussia said.

"That wasn't why I didn't tell you…" I said, my voice hesitant. "I didn't tell you all because I didn't want you to worry… I didn't want you to all be scared of what could happen. I mean… yea, we're all scared anyway. But knowing what could possibly happen is painful. It makes it so I just want to stop it from happening… and when I think about what'll happen if I can't stop it… it's painful and scary."

Prussia's grip on my hand tightened slightly as I continued to speak. "I've been trying my best to help… I've been trying so hard to keep the bad things from happening. But I just seem to be making things worse. I can't seem to do anything to help…"

"You've helped, you got mochi out didn't you? And that made it so we could open the attic," Spain said.

My eyes widened. "You all went up there?" I asked, with a shocked tone.

"Oops…"

"They're outside the window, you can talk to them with this," Germany said as he handed me a cell phone.

"W-wait!" I said with a shocked tone as Prussia lifted me off of Spain's back and walked me over to the window.

"Nein, we'll talk about that later," Prussia said as he stopped in front of the window. "You wanted to talk to them, so talk."

I looked out the window and saw Thomas and Tommy looking up through it, Thomas holding a cellphone up to his ear. I lifted the other phone up to my ear and slowly waved, slightly shocked at the sight of all the nations and two people walking around outside. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's good to see you again," Thomas said with a slight grin.

**Gah! School starts today (the 29th)! And it's been forever since I updated! So I had to update before I actually go back! Gonna be crazy! My last year of high school o.O It's flown by! Anyways... hope you like this chapter. I hope it's not too boring Dx Oh and she was asleep (cause I'll probably never really explain it in the actual story) for so long cause of Trent continually fighting for control while the war was taking it's toll. As said in the previous chapter, that's a lot of strain on a body, even for a nation (cause I say so xP). So her body is trying to compensate. So yea :D**


	22. Interception

"You guys really are here…" I said, a relieved grin on my face.

This meant we had a chance at getting out. At freeing ourselves from the terror of this mansion. At getting away from Trent. "Yea, but you guys really are in there…" Thomas said with a frown. "I'd been really hoping I was wrong in my assumptions of what Trent had been planning. But I wasn't…"

"Sucks to be so smart sometimes, doesn't it?" Tommy said, his voicing managing to make it into the phone.

Thomas sent a slight glare at Tommy as I laughed. "Hi Tommy," I said, lightly smiling and waving at the younger of the two brothers.

Tommy grinned as Thomas relayed what I had said. He grabbed at the phone and began walking around to keep Thomas from taking it back. "Long time no see! Just to let you know, you owe me big time… those units have been giving me trouble."

"Y-you haven't de-activated them!?" I asked in surprise. "I thought you'd have just taken them back by now!"

The nations all gave me a confused look. That's right… I'd never told them about having accidentally ordered mechanical version of their selves. That should be fun to explain. And it would definitely wait until later.

Tommy laughed, quickly jumping away from Thomas, whom was shouting at him about how this was serious and how we needed to talk about ways to possibly get out. "Nah, they wouldn't let me. One guy against so many of them? The odds aren't exactly in my favor…"

"Hunger Games?" I questioned, suddenly reminded of the series by Tommy's wording.

Another laugh. "You know it!" Tommy said as he ducked in an attempt to keep Thomas from winning in the battle for the phone. "And anyway, they told me they were staying. They want to see you again. I guess you made quite the impression on them. So they're staying at you're house now."

I groaned. "I'm doomed to a wrecked house if I go back then…"

"Why do you sat that?" Tommy questioned, seeming to be playing innocent.

He knew why. He obviously knew how much trouble the units would cause being left on their own. And yet he had. My house was being inhabited by France, Spain, Prussia, America, Britain, and Canada. The bad touch trio. The bickering duo of Britain and France. And The fighting that went on between America and Britain. Canada was the only one who wasn't likely to cause trouble. My house was doomed.

"You know why…" I said, my tone dejected and depressed sounding. "I won't have a house if I ever go back."

"Heh, probably. Okay! Alright! Take the phone if you want it so bad! All you had to do was ask! Talk to you later Marissa! Thomas is being annoying about sharing," Thomas said, giving me a thumbs up before handing the phone to Thomas.

"Finally…" Thomas said before getting the phone grabbed away from himself again. "Are you kidding me!?"

I had to giggle. It was the most flustered I'd ever seen Thomas. And it was fairly funny to watch if I was being honest. Greece now had the phone. He was holding a cat up in his other hand. A grin spread across my face as I recognized the cat. "Hey… is that Lucy you have with you?" I said, sending a friendly wave towards him.

"No…" he said, slightly yawning. "It's one of her kittens. "She wants you to have her once you get out."

I smiled and nodded, touched by the offer. "I'd like that," I said.

Greece nodded and began handing the phone back to Thomas. But it was quickly intercepted by South Korea. "Da-ze!" he shouted, causing my to wince and pull the phone away from my ear.

"Hey, good to see you too…" I said with a slight sigh.

Before South Korea could say anything more the phone was snatched away from him. My eyes widened in horror and I cried out in fear. "What's wrong!?" Prussia asked with a worried tone.

"T-take the phone!" I shouted, diving out of the sightline of anyone looking through the window.

The person on the other end of the phone laughed. "We know you missed us!"

"No! Leave me alone!" I shouted, thrusting the phone over to France and Spain. "You two talk to them! I refuse!"

France chuckled as Spain let out a slight sigh and took the phone. "Hola Canary…" he said. "Mhm… si, I know. We will be out as soon as we possibly can… no. You're not allowed to do that."

France was soon handed the phone. He winced as the sound of a whiny voice echoed from the phone. "O-oui Mayote. It's not like we want to be here!" he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "No! No parties at my house! I don't care if I'm not there to stop you! No!"

A slight sigh sounded from France and he held out the phone for Prussia to take. Prussia glared at the Frenchman but took the phone anyway. "Hello?" he said before gaining a grumpy look on his face. His face suddenly became beet red. "N-nein! That's none of your business! I don't care if you two want to know! It's none of you're business! That doesn't matter, my awesomeness outranks your want to know about that!"

Prussia quickly took the phone away from his ear and turned it off. He looked annoyed and his face had a deep blush on it. "I'm not talking to them anymore."

Germany sighed and took the phone. "We'll talk to the other some more later," he said, holding the bridge of his nose as Prussia help me back up.

I looked out the window and waved as Prussia made it so I'd be leaning against him as we slowly walked back to the safe room. My legs shook horribly as we walked. A week without walking would be barrels of fun to recover from. After about five minutes we made it to the staircase. "Here," Spain said, getting on my other side.

I soon found myself being practically carried by the two nations. I really had to get used to walking again, but tackling stairs didn't sound too enjoyable at this point so any help was greatly appreciated. "Thanks," I said as we reached the top of the stairs and Spain set me down.

"Es nada," Spain said with a grin as Prussia began walking me towards the table.

Once there I sat down and realized just how tiring walking as much as I had was. I was so short of breath and I hadn't even walked the full distance of the hall to the safe room. It was probably both the effects of the week long 'bed rest' I'd had and from the war. But that didn't make it anymore reassuring. It made it slightly more annoying to be honest. When I got back to my country I was going to give the people who were dragging on the war a piece of my mind.

* * *

It'd been about four days since I'd woken up. I was finally able to walk on my own again. I was still getting tired rather quickly so I was taking it easy and not going outside of the safe room aside from some brief talks with Thomas. We'd decided that I'd take the countries to the annex once I was doing better. And while that was going on the others would continue to look for a way out for us.

I'd been thinking a lot over the past few day since the nations were occasionally leaving me almost completely on my own while they tried to look around the house some more. They still hadn't solved the puzzle to the attic, so that was waiting until everyone would be able to go. I wasn't sure exactly when that would be, but I was determined to make it soon.

But my mind had been slightly preoccupied to do much of anything with the determination I had within me. I had to wonder... where was Trent? And what had he been planning all this time? Was there any way to stop him?

I had one solution weighing heavy on my mind to getting him to leave everyone alone. To make it so the nations were all safe. But I was pretty sure that the nations wouldn't go for my idea. They wouldn't like me even having thinking about it as a possibility. But if it was a way to keep everyone safe... why not go for it? Why not try to find Trent and just willingly give myself up. I'd promise to let him have control of my country. I'd promise him anything if he would just let the other nations safely leave the mansion.

But... I had no clue to where he could be. And there was no way I would be able to convince the countries to let me go off on my own. Especially not with how little I'd be able to do if I ran into Steve. And if I were to actually go and find Trent... what was to say that he'd actually take me up on my offer? And if he said who would... who was to say he wouldn't just be lying to trick me. There was nothing to say any of that. But... I still couldn't help but think about the possibility. Think about how I could possibly get safety for the other nations. Even if the safety cost me and my country our freedom.

But that would be betraying my people... wouldn't it? Would it really be right to do that to them? Would if be fair to them? To so willingly put them under the control of Trent in order to help the rest of the nations and their people? Sure... everyone else would be the bigger picture. But I also had my people to worry about. They depended on me to a certain extent. So I couldn't just hand them over to Trent. Maybe I could get them to leave the physical country. Then all Trent would have would be some land. That seemed like the best plan to me. But again, there was the problem of actually getting to Trent.

I looked around and saw that Spain seemed to be taking a nap. Romano was eating something. And Japan was cooking some food for himself. Everyone else was out and about in the mansion. So that meant I could probably get out if I could get to the door without Romano and Japan noticing me. And I was sitting on the bed closest to the door and behind them. That was helpful at least.

It was now or never. I stood up and quietly stepped towards the door. Romano looked up, seeming to be pausing in his eating. I held my breath and took another few quiet steps towards the door. I was in front of the door and opening it when Romano looked back with a glare on his face. "Don't even think about it," he said, Japan looking back in response.

I looked at the two of them with a slightly reluctant stare before opening the door and quickly speeding down the stairs. The sound of Romano and Japan hurrying to go after me sounded behind me. And then there was they yelling for Spain to wake up. _Shit_. Spain was so much faster than me and could always catch me with ease. I had to hurry. Especially since Romano already possessed the speed of an Italian.

***Sigh* Looking for trouble again. Thus is the life of Marissa.**

**Romano: Idiot Dx Why's she have to be so much trouble!?**

**Cause... that's the way I made her :3**

**Romano: Well, I hate you then :l**

**TT-TT That's not nice...**

**Romano: Neither is you doing this to us!**

**I'm not doing this... Trent is.**

**Trent: What!?**

***Shrugs* You're who I always blame.**

**Trent: Why!?**

**Cause I can ^.^**

**Trent: No fair TT_TT**

**No one said life was fair.**


	23. Negotiations

I continued running, doing my best to not give into the shortness of breath and exhaustion that was washing over me. If I gave up then I'd be caught. And being caught meant going back to the safe room, scolded for doing what I was attempting to do, and put under even more heavy surveillance. I couldn't let that happen, even if it sounded better than giving myself up to Trent.

Footsteps were echoing behind me now. The sound of all three countries yelling at me to stop and come back. I would do that though. I wouldn't let them stay here any longer. I wouldn't let this crap continue. I was going to take a stand and finally do something about.

I turned found myself by where the annex would be. Something told me Trent would be hiding in there. It was the one place that the countries seemed to have a harder time fighting in than any other place. What better place to hide than there.

I began pawing at the wall paper that would be covering the door. Little bits pealed away as I scratched and clawed at it. Before I could really do any damage to it though, a hand found it's way onto my should. I looked back with a scared expression. Standing behind me with a smirk on his face was Trent. "Hello there Rissy, trying to get to the annex on your own now?"

I gasped, the fear suddenly setting in. Realization of how dangerous and stupid an idea this had been. There was nothing to gain for Trent from my willingness when he could control me. I'd just made it all the easier for him by running into the lion's den. But I had to try. "I-I…"

"Marissa!"

My head snapped to the side with wide eyes. Spain was standing in the middle of the hall with wide and worried eyes. Roman was soon right behind him. "What the crapola is this!? You won't let us catch you… but him!?"

"I…"

"Let's go somewhere else where we can talk better," Trent said with a cruel smirk as he pulled me against himself. "You two can have fun deal with this."

"N-no!" I cried out as a giant grey monster walked up behind Spain and Romano.

They both looked back and yelled out in surprise. "Shit!" Romano yelled, me struggling to get out of Trent's grasp to help them.

After a few seconds a bright light flashed around me and my surroundings changed. Tears began falling down my face as I screamed. "Spain! Romano!"

The sound of Trent chuckling reached me as he threw me down. I landed on the ground with a hard thud. Looking up I saw that Trent was leaning down and reaching towards me. My face was soon in his grasp and being held to keep me looking straight at him. "So you came looking for me on your own it seems. But tell me Rissy… why would you do that? You seem so set on staying with your friends and away from me. So set on trying to help them… keep them safe. But you can't really do that if you're here with me, now can you?"

"I-I… I have a proposition…" I said, my voice lame and dejected.

"Oh?" Trent said, his voice taking on a cruel and malicious sort of amusement to it. "Do you now? I'm listening then."

"I… I'll give you control of my country… and do whatever you want. Just let the others go. Let them out of the mansion and be safe. Please… I'll do anything."

Trent looked at me, his expression holding a somewhat thoughtful tinge. It was as though he were actually contemplating what I was offering him. Actually taking it into consideration. Possibly weighing his options on the matter.

After a few moments he smirked again and nodded. "I think we can work something out with that kind of attitude. Just watching them all fight for their lives in there is becoming a bit boring anyway. It would be so much more interesting and fun to watch them have to deal with you willingly being under my rule. They seem to care a good deal for you… that will definitely be more fun."

I looked away, upset that was I having to do this to get what I wanted. But if it would get them out… make it so they were safe… I'd do it. "Okay… so please let them out."

"Oh no, you'll be the one letting them out. I'm going to send you back and you can take them all to the front door. Then you can inform them all to what exactly you've agreed to do. And as proof of it…"

Trent grabbed the arm with the light T shaped scar and began chanting. I cried out, the spot of the scar beginning to burn and throb. I then looked as he let go and saw that the T was now bright red and almost infected looking. "If you don't do as I say from now on… I'll be forced to do something along these lines…" A quick whisper and snap of his fingers caused me to grab my arms and cry out in pain. "St-stop! Please!"

Trent smirked as the pain began to slowly subdue. I looked and saw that the mark looked even more agitated and the infected look seemed to have spread slightly. "See, every time I do that your body will become slightly weaker. And eventually you'll just die if it happens enough times."

I looked at my arm and winced. It felt even worse to have agreed to it now. I could never ever go back on this. If I did… I would die. But maybe once everyone was out then death would see the more preferable option to anything else that Trent could have planned.

Trent began chanting again and a bright light flashed around me. "After they're out, you're to explain what you did for them to get out."

"O-okay…" I whispered, soon finding myself beside where the annex would be.

Spain and Romano were standing there as well, both breathing heavily as Steve disappeared. The looked back and saw me walking towards them with a dejected face and hand wrapped around my arm in order to cover the scar. "Mi amiga…"Spain said with relieved sigh as he pulled me into his arms. "Don't run off like that anymore!"

"Si! You're such an idiot sometimes!" Romano shouted.

"I-I… we need to find the others…" I said, my voice quiet and shaky.

"Que?" Spain said, looking down at me with a curious expression.

"I'll explain once everyone's together… for now though… we really just need to get everyone together right now…"

"Okay…" Spain said with a slightly worried tone to his voice

And soon enough we had everyone gathered in front of the front door. Everyone seemed to be put off with how out of it and quiet I was being. I was trying so hard to just not break down in tears though. Trying so much to keep myself numb and not think about what was going to happen after I got everyone out and had everything explained.

"So… what's going on?" America asked, his expression holding some worry and wariness to it as he looked at me.

I looked down and stepped towards the front door. I grabbed onto the doorknob and turned it, pushing open the door and walking outside. The nations stared at me from inside the room with shock and dumbfounded expressions. "Th-the door opened…" Italy whispered, walking outside. "W-we're out…"

All the nations followed, Germany and some other countries calling the other nations to come over with their cell phones. Prussia walked over to me and quickly wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "We're out… how did you get the door to open though?"

I pulled away from Prussia and let my arm fall to my side, revealing irritated looking scar. Prussia started at it with shock as I looked towards the ground, feeling horrible and as though I were dirty. Unworthy of the hug I'd just been given by Prussia.

Yet there was still the feeling of wanting to stay in his hug. Wanting to have the false sense of security it brought with it. Having the lack of fear it gave me for even just a few seconds. But Prussia seemed to be more interested in the scar than anything else. "What the hell… what did you do!?"

I blinked, a tear slowly trickling down my face. "I got us out…" I whispered as the other nations began showing up. "But it took some negotiating as would anything…"

"N-negotiating!?" Prussia shouted, the other nations now looking at us with surprise.

"Yes…" I said, noticing the eyes of several different nations and Thomas widening. "I gave up my country. He has it now… and I have to do whatever he says from now on."

"Wh-why would you agree to something like that!?" Canada yelled, causing several nations to turn to him in surprise.

I looked up, trying to wear a brave expression as I held back the tears building up in my eyes. "So we could all get out," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. It was still shaking but it was better than it could've been. "So you could all be safe."

"You didn't have to do that though!" America said with an upset expression.

"We could've found a way out without you having to do this!" Britain said, his tone holding hurt and anger.

"But this go us out sooner… before anyone could be hurt anymore," I said, feeling hurt that they seemed to be attacking me for trying to help.

I'd given up the last of my freedom to get them out. To get them to safety. And they were yelling at me. Acting as though I'd done something wrong. I'd just been trying to help. "Why… why are you so set on playing hero!?" Prussia said, his voice shaking as he looked at me with anger. "Why can't you just sit and let us all try to do something! Why do you have to be so rash!? Just sit and think things through for once!"

I blinked, a hurt expression on my face. "Playing hero?" I muttered dejectedly. "You think I'm playing a game? Running around with a cape and mask and claiming to be a superhero like a small child might? Well… screw you!"

"Wha-what!?" Prussia exclaimed, looking shocked.

"I'm not playing anything! I'm just trying to fix everything I seem to cause! I'm trying to do whatever I can do to help! I'd rather take all of the crap that comes with Trent winning this way than having to see you all still stuck in there! S-so… if you all think it was mistake… then fine. That's your deal… not mine. I'm just going to start finding my way back to my country so I can warn the people to get out so they don't have to all suffer as well."

I quickly turned around and began walking towards the the exit of the property. I suddenly found everything to begin spinning though. I groaned, grabbing my head as I stumbled forward. I felt my legs give out from underneath me. Another side affect of the war? No... I felt as something within me was growing more and more distant.

I clutched my chest, my knees hitting the ground. "Wha-what's going on?" I murmured, feeling less and less coherent with each passing second.

I soon found myself landing in someone's arms as I closed my eyes and passed out. My country though... it felt so far away and a part of me seemed to feel a sense of great danger for it. "N-no... what's going on?"


	24. Country

I winced, my body feeling heavy and my head throbbing. I looked around and found that I was on a bed. A very familiar bed. One outside of the mansion. Away from Steve and everything associated with HetaOni. I grasped the blanket that that was covering me and forced myself up with teary eyes.

Questions raced through my still throbbing head. Was I really out of the mansion? Was I what I remember of giving Trent control over my country actually real? Was I really and truly in the spare bedroom at America's house? And why did I feel so damn empty inside?

I decided to answer one of the questions now. Getting it out of the way would be the be the best thing to do. Even if I was scared to find out, I had to know the truth. I looked at my arm and winced as I saw the irritated scar. So that was true. But, I did have to admit, it did look slightly better than the last time I'd seen it.

I looked down, scared and curious to what that could mean. But something felt so off. So different. Like I wasn't the same person anymore. As though a huge part of me wasn't even there anymore. Well… it felt like it had never even been there to begin with if I was being completely honest. Such an important part too.

I put my glasses on and forced myself out of the bed and found my legs refusing to work properly. They felt so heavy. So unwilling to cooperate with me. I pushed forward though, dragging them across the floor as I made my way towards the door and out of the guest bedroom.

I turned the door knob and made my way towards where the living room would be. It was definitely America's house. Everything looked exactly the same as the last time I'd walked through the hallways. The pictures were all still patriotic and of America doing various, adrenalin inducing, activities around the world.

Eventually I made it to the living room. The same couch I'd woken Italy up before going to the meeting that led to the Bad Touch Trio kidnapping me. The kidnapping that had led to me finding out I was indeed a country. And a friendship forming between Spain and I. Even the relationship between Prussia.

So much had happened from that meeting. What if I had just gone into the meeting room with Germany? What would've happened then? Would I have ever even become such good friends with Spain? Would Prussia and I have ever gotten together? Would things have turned out differently? It wasn't any use wondering over any of it, but I couldn't help it. So many things had happened due to that meeting, it was kind of mind blowing when I really thought about all of it.

At that moment I spotted a group of the nations (America, Canada, France, Britain, Japan, Russia, China Prussia, Spain, Romano, Germany, Italy and Japan), Thomas, and Tommy walking out from the kitchen. I blinked and looked at them as they spotted me. "You're awake…" Canada said with a surprised expression.

I nodded, wincing from the headache and attempt to walk over to them. "N-no, don't… I'll help," Prussia said as he came over to me and began lifting me up into his arms.

"Wha-what? Why?" I asked, realizing how groggy I still was as I laid my head against Prussia's chest.

A few nervous glances between the nations and two brothers cause a pang of worry to course through me. Was something wrong with me? Well… aside from Trent having the ability to kill me through the scar. But I'd never told them that. So what could they be so worried about? "Do you… do you feel different?" Britain asked, giving me a gentle expression.

I blinked. Was he referring to the feeling of missing something? "I feel… kind of empty…" I said quietly, worried to what that could possibly mean. "Why?"

Prussia sat down on the couch as he held me in his arms. Why was he holding me so tightly? Keeping me so close? Stroking my hair so gently? It was as though they all thought there was something horrible that they had to tell me. Almost like if I had a puppy that had died and they were thinking of how to gently break to me. But I didn't have a puppy that would've died. So what were they hiding from me?

Spain looked as me a soft expression as he walked over and knelt down to my eye level. "Senorita… y-you aren't a country anymore…" he said.

I blinked. What? I wasn't a country anymore? That wasn't even possible was it? You couldn't just lose your country… could you? "I'm… not a country?" I questioned, speaking slowly and carefully as I tried to grasp what was being said. "Don't be silly… that doesn't make any sense…"

"No…" Spain said carefully. "Y I know it's doesn't mi amiga… pero… it's true…"

"When you gave Trent control of your country… you gave him more than just control…" Tommy said, his tone soft and careful. "You gave him the actual country itself without realizing it."

"You can do that?" I asked, still not completely believing what my friends were telling me.

It was as farfetched a story as one could be. I'd never heard of actual country status being handed over to another person before. But then again… I'd never heard of a regular human being turned into a country before me either. So… maybe it was possible. But… no. It couldn't be and wasn't possible to do something like that.

As a country, the physical country itself was a part of you. It wasn't like you could just turn over part of you to another person like that. However… I did feel unbearably empty. As though something were missing from me. Could that be my country?

"If the bastard does a spell to take the properties of the country from you then yes…" Britain said, looking away with an angered expression.

Trent had really taken my country from me then? I was a normal human again? That thought felt so wrong. To not be a country anymore… sure I may have wished for it at times… but it didn't feel right. And why would Trent even do that? He'd been the one to make a country in the first place. Why not just have made himself a country? Why make me go through all of this just to take the country for himself?

As if reading my mind, Thomas cut in. "Trent had tried to make himself a country at first. But he couldn't. He didn't have that type of power. He had to make someone else a country. And he figured he'd just manipulate the person to let him lead the country. But, as we all know, it didn't really work out that way. So he worked on getting the power to transfer the country status between people over the past couple of years. He just needed you to be a 'willing participant' for it to work…"

I looked at my scar as I tried to comprehend what I was being told. I'd give Trent true ownership over the country? And he'd been wanting it all this time? So he really had been manipulating me this entire time. He'd been planning everything. Knowing if he just kept pushing and pushing that I'd eventually just come on my own out of my desire to help and keep the others safe. And he'd even gotten my agreement to do anything he told me to. He could easily kill me through the scar now if I didn't comply. I'd given him absolutely everything he'd wanted.

"S-so… what's that mean?" I asked, sitting up in Prussia's lap and looking around. "Is there any way I can get the country back?"

"We… don't think so, ma cheri," France said with a sad frown. "But we definitely don't want to just let him do this. None of us want to see him as a country or leave your people to deal with him. And we all want you to stay a country with us… but we don't know how to make that happen."

"Oh…" I said, unable to think of any other response to the situation.

Trent had taken over. Gotten everything he'd been trying to get due to my stupidity and worrying. Just like always, I'd made more problems. And I was still going to have to do everything he said. I could've just tried to work with everyone to get out and possibly avoided this from happening. But I'd decided to go off on my own and try to do everything myself.

Prussia had been right. I was only playing hero. Trying to protect everyone when I really couldn't do so. Being a pathetic little kid that ran around with a blanket tied around their neck and yelling that I would save the day. Wanting to do good but continually messing up. Super Screwup. That was me alright. And now I'd hurt my entire country. Handed them over to Trent. Some hero.

"H-hey, don't worry!" America said, seeming to notice how upset I was becoming. "We're going to fix everything! You'll see, it'll all work out!"

"Veeeeee~" Italy said cheerily, as if to agree with what America was saying.

"We just need to work together, aru!" China said with a happy smile.

"Da," Russia said, a creepy aura appearing around him. "I no want Trent to become one with Mother Russia. But you still never give me answer when you're a country."

"And you still need to learn to go driving with me," Italy said with an almost giddy tone. "But they won't let me drive you until you're a country again…"

I shot a grateful look at the different nations. I really didn't want to die. And driving with Italy _with_ the advantages of being a country was terrifying enough as it was. Without them… I remembered the ride to the first meeting, not knowing about the safety net I had. I'd really thought I was going to die. I didn't want to deal with that again. "Oh yea… that's too bad," I said, trying to feign disappointment.

"I know," Italy said with a sad sigh before perking up again. "But just wait until you're a country again! It'll be so much fun~"

"Y-yea… fun. What're we going to do about him having made it so I have to do whatever he says? It was part of the agreement… and the scar… he said he'd made it so he could slowly make my body weaker and weaker. And if he keeps doing that… I'll eventually die. And if I don't obey him… he'll just resort to that."

The truth was, I was even more terrified to what he was going to try to make do even more now that he was a country and I was a regular human. I'd still never told any of the nations, or anyone for that matter, what had actually happened when he'd kidnapped me from the hospital. About his advances on me. How close he'd actually come to raping me.

I was terrified he was going to try to bring something like that into the equation and I wouldn't be able to do anything against it. That he'd make my body so weakened that I wouldn't be able to fight back in the slightest. That he'd win out in the end. I was incredibly scared that that would somehow happen.

"Don't worry," Prussia said, holding me tightly. "We're going to do our best to keep you two away from each other. You can't do what he says if he can't tell you what to do."

I glanced away. I had a hard time believing that would really do any good in the situation. Trent had been able to mess with me from inside my head before. What was to stop him from doing that now? And even if that didn't happen, he could still teleport to me and control me with the coin still lodged inside of me.

The nations must've sensed my doubt and worry about the situation, because a new subject was quickly brought up. "Hey, I'll go start up a bath," America offered. "It'll help you to relax. And we have some new clothes for you to change into in the guest room you woke up in."

"O-oh… thank you," I said with a slight nod. "That sounds nice."

Once the bath was ready Prussia helped me to the guest room. I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Soon I was submerged in the warm water. It felt nice. Relaxing and somehow safe. That was a nice feeling to have after how long we'd been in the mansion. I'd hold onto it as long as I could.


	25. Bastard

I eventually forced myself out of the bathtub. The warm confines of the bubbly water immediately gave way to the comparatively cold air. I shivered before feeling any sense of control I still had slip away. All the painful emotions and guilt were rushing at me. The feeling of foolishness was the last to reach me.

My people... they were under the rule of Trent now. I was terrified for them. But what could I possibly do to help them? I was a normal person now. No enhanced healing or feelings to tell me what was happening to my country. I was the old Marissa again and there was no one to blame but myself.

Tears began falling down my face as I sunk back into the water. A sobbing fit decided to make it's entrance as well, me curling into a fetal position as I tried to regain control. "I-I'm so st-stupid!" I cried out, my body shaking as I began to realize just how much heat had already left the water.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door causing me to look up and stare at it with surprise and a pained expression. I had to try to be strong. I'd done what I'd felt unnecessary at the time. I couldn't do anything about it now so I'd just have to start acting like an adult and deal with it. "Y-yes?" I asked, wiping away my tears with my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" It was Canada. "Y-you've been in there for a long while..."

"Y-yea, I'm fine..." I responded. "I'm getting out now."

"Th-there's no need to hurry!" Canada said quickly.

"Yea! we were just concerned is all!" America said. "Take as long as you want!"

"N-no, it's fine," I said, still slightly shivering as I began draining the tub. "I was getting out anyway."

"O-okay," Canada said. "W-we'll be in the living room when you done."

I nodded but decided to not verbally respond. I figured they didn't really need any words. They'd understand. I got out of the water and dried off and got dressed. Once finished with that I left the room and headed towards the living room, dropping off the dirty clothes and towels in a hamper along the way. Once I got closer I began hearing the voices of the nations, Thomas, and Tommy discussing something. "Maybe she should just go back to her world..." Germany said.

"It might be the best solution at the moment," Spain agreed.

I felt my stomach drop. Were they really talking about having me leave? About making me go back when I'd just made it back and we were out of the mansion? When I was so scared?

I couldn't believe that they were actually considering it. I felt almost abandoned. Like they maybe didn't want to deal with me anymore. Like they didn't want to deal with my screw ups anymore. But they had told me they'd help me fix it... and they wouldn't lie about that. I was sure of that. No way would they lie to me about that. But why would they just send me away then?

"I don't think she'll go for that though," Thomas said, cluing me into the fact that I'd missed another part of the conversation while I'd been thinking.

Go for what? Going back to my side? Or had they talked about something else while I'd been zoned out? "That's true... but it's not like we can just wait around for him to show up and take her..." Prussia said. "I'm not letting that happen."

Show up and take me? Were they talking about Trent? Why would he show up and take me? Was there something I wasn't aware of? Or was I just misinterpreting what they were saying? I didn't know of anyone else they could've been talking about. "Maybe we should ask her what she wants to do?" America offered.

"Last time she did what she wanted to do we ended in this position," Germany said.

"But she should still have a say in it," Tommy said, his tone sounding annoyed at the subject matter. "Even if she doesn't pick what we think is the best... she should still have some sort of say in it. It's her life after all."

"But if she picks something that could put her in more danger? If she decides on a choice that could get her hurt?" Britain asked.

"I'm not a child..." I murmured, becoming angered at how they were talking about me as though I were a young child who was hardly able of making choices when I was fully grown woman.

I walked into the room with an annoyed expression causing several of the nations to cast me a nervous glance before looking away. "Hey..." I said, attempting to control my tone. "What'cha talking about?"

"Stuff..." America muttered, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh? What kind of stuff?" I questioned.

"Important stuff that you don't need to worry about for the time being," Prussia said, earning a slight glare from me. "Don't worry, it's not important right now."

So they weren't going to tell me. I decided to drop it for the moment. I'd get it out of them soon enough. And I'd be getting a say in it, whether they thought it for the best or not.

* * *

It was nighttime. Prussia had told me that we were going to go and do something tonight. I agreed, figuring it would be nice to get out and do something. So out we went. We headed off towards a park and once we reached it I realized something. The park looked familiar, incredibly familiar. "Have I been here before?" I questioned, looking at the park with a concentrated expression.

"Yeah," Prussia said, nodding slightly before suddenly taking a hold of my hand and pulling behind the nearest tree.

"Wha-what the he-mmm?"

Prussia quickly covered my mouth and shushed me.

I pushed his hand off of my mouth and glared. "What're you-" I started before being cut off by Prussia shushing me again.

"You need to be quiet!" Prussia whispered feverishly before peaking around the tree and quickly hiding again. "This is bad..."

"What?" I whispered with worried expression. "What's bad?"

Was Trent here? Was he here to make me do something? The thought of that sent me into a slight state of panic. I did my best to hide it, not wanting to alert whatever we were hiding from where we were, especially if it really was Trent. I held my breath for a few seconds before forcing myself to breath slowly in order to calm myself some. "What's going on?" I whispered, once I felt I had enough control to keep quiet.

"They're here..."

"They?"

"You know... them..." Prussia whispered uneasily.

"Them... who are you talk-"

"Just wait!" A familiar voice squealed excitedly. "They'll be here any second!"

"Oh god..." I whispered.

This was worse than Trent. This was terrifying beyond all other thoughts. "And then we get to have our fun! I've missed our makeover sessions so much!" another voice cried out happily.

I whimpered and quickly covered my mouth with wide eyes. "Hey... did you hear something May?" the first voice asked.

I glanced at Prussia with a nervous expression. Was the jig up? Had I gotten caught so quickly? "I don't think so..." The second voice said. "You can go check around if you want to though."

A few moments of silence passed, Prussia and I holding our breaths the entire time until Canary responded. "Nah... it was probably just a squirrel or something."

"Totally."

I released my breath and relaxed slightly. Prussia quickly motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and crawled after him. "Hey... look over there..."

"Shit..." Prussia muttered as we looked back and saw Canary pointing towards us.

"Oh! There they are!" Mayote exclaimed happily.

Prussia quickly jumped up and began running. I stared in shock, not really realizing that he was leaving me for the wolves. I got up and began trying to catch up. "W-wait!" I cried out, feeling that Canary and Mayote weren't all that far behind me.

Prussia looked back, a panicked expression on his face. A look of deliberation suddenly crossed his face. Was he really deliberating coming back for me or escaping Mayote and Canary!? I suddenly found myself glaring at the Prussian and speeding up to close the gap between the two of us. There was no chance I'd outrun Mayote and Canary at this point, but if I was going down so was he.

I quickly found myself tumbling to the ground though. "Got ya!" Canary cried out happily as I cried out and tried to brace myself for the impact of the ground and me colliding.

I looked up and saw that Prussia was starting to slow slightly and look at us with concern. I looked up and glared. This caused him to run more though, probably assuming, correctly mind you, that I'd be pissed at his actions either way. "Bastard..." I muttered bitterly as I was pulled up.

Canary and Mayote began forcing me towards a car they had waiting for me as they talked excitedly about everything they could possibly do during this makeover session. I struggled to get away. "N-nooooo! I don't want to do this!" I cried out, attempting to get away.

"Relax, it's going to be so much fun!" Canary said happily.

"Yea, and you'll look good for a date or whatever when we're done with you," Mayote added happily.

There was that ability to crush any sense of self-esteem I had with just a few words. Mayote and Canary seemed to have a natural born talent for doing things like that. It wasn't something you'd think anyone would want to do and yet they did it so very often and with such ease.

As they pushed and pulled me towards the car a funny feeling came over me. But it wasn't a good funny feeling. It was the exact opposite. It was a horrible feeling. It was as though something horrible were about to happen. Something dangerous even. Whether it was dangerous for me or for Mayote and Canary or even all three of us I wasn't sure. I just knew something really bad was coming and it'd be here soon.

"H-hey!" Mayote cried out in surprise as I began pulling them more than they were pulling me.

"We have to get out of here..." I said quietly, reaching the car and began trying to open it. "It isn't-" The door swung open and the sight of Trent sitting in it with a smirk on his face entered my vision. "Safe..."

"Hello Rissy," Trent said as he reached for me and grabbed a hold of my arm.

I quickly pulled away and tumbled to the ground, fear filling every nook and cranny of my body. Every crevice. Every possible square inch of me was screaming to run. The only part of me that wasn't actually screaming was my voice. It was caught in my throat and I could seem to find my legs. I was completely frozen.

"Oh, you two already know each other?" Canary asked curiously, her tone sounding relaxed and happy.

"You could definitely say that," Trent said, smirking down at me as I began slightly trembling.

Couldn't Canary and Mayote see how terrified I was? Or did they just not care to take notice? I couldn't bring myself to believe that they'd be so cruel as to deliberately put me in such danger. They, after all, really hadn't been around for any of what Trent had put me and the others through. They'd never been around when he'd actually shown himself to everyone. And Canary seemed genuinely surprised so they must have been unaware of this. But why was he with them!?

As if reading my mind, Mayote began explaining. "We thought you'd like to meet the new country," she said. "But you seem to know each other already."

Trent nodded, beginning to get out of the car and coming towards me. I had to move, I had to keep him away from me. I was human now. He wasn't. He had so much power over me. I couldn't let him near me. I suddenly found myself scrambling backwards, a cry of panic escaping me.

And then it happened, all it took was quiet whisper from Trent that Mayote and Canary didn't even catch. My vision began fading and control slowly slipped away from me. My mind felt so clouded over. I stood up, my body feeling completely numb. "What was with that?" Mayote questioned.

"I... I'm sorry... I just don't feel very well all of a sudden..." I said, stumbling slightly and landing in Trent's arms.

But it didn't feel like it was me talking or stumbling. And the fear I should've felt from landing in Trent's arms wasn't there. I should've been more concerned... but I wasn't. And even that was barely registering in my mind.

"You want me to take you home?" Trent asked, feigning concern.

"Yea... that'd be nice..."

The words left my mouth as if it were a friend asking to help me home. As if it weren't a horribly dangerous and idiotic idea. But still... I felt too distant to really notice or do anything to correct it. "But what about the makeover," Canary whined.

"Some other time," Trent offered.

"Okay... but only if you promise to get her to cooperate," Mayote said.

"Of course," Trent replied, quickly lifting me up and setting me in the car.

I sat, leaning against the door as though I felt miserable. Trent then got into the car and bid Mayote and Canary goodbye, telling them to drive carefully on their way back to their hotel. And then the door was closed and the driver began driving, my awareness slowly coming back.

**Yay for updates that take forever :D And I have no idea when the next one will be up either... cause I are busy and stuff :( And I'm just not able to think up much lately. But I'll do my best to update more regularly :)**


	26. Accident

As my awareness returned Trent told the the driver to go to the airport. Airport? Did that mean he was taking me to my... his country? I didn't have enough awareness to react to it immediately but it definitely sped up becoming aware. I couldn't let him get me on a plane. There was no hope for escape if he did that. And there was no protection if I was alone with him on a plane. No normal person would try to stand a country, especially one as powerful as Trent. And it would probably be a private jet anyway. I couldn't let him get me anywhere near the plane.

My awareness had finally returned enough to scoot away from Trent. Even if I'd get horribly hurt... I could open the car door and make a jump for it. I'd have to be quick about it. I couldn't allow myself to recover, no matter how much the pain of impact was. I'd have to get up and start running right from the get go.

Trent turned his attention towards me and smirked, reaching for me. Shit, I had to move fast. I reached for the door and pulled the handle. The door didn't budge though. It was locked. And it was too late to do anything about it with Trent grabbing a hold of me. He smirked and pulled me back towards his-self. I cried out, struggling to get away.

Trent covered my mouth, efficiently muffling my cries. "Trying to escape? I would hope they you'd know that it wouldn't be so easy. But either way... you should be punished for even trying."

My eyes widened as he smirked and removed his hand from my mouth. I began struggling as much as I possibly could, crying out for help as he smashed his lips into mine. Why couldn't the driver stop the car? Couldn't he stop and come back to try to stop what was happening? This would at least give me a chance at getting out of Trent's grasp and run.

I pushed at Trent, attempting to get out of his grasp. If I were to get any chance at escaping I'd have to do it myself. I wasn't going to receive any help so I had to start fighting back as much as possible. However, trying to push someone away with all of your strength only to have them suddenly let go of you doesn't do much to help you. In fact... all it really did was have me tumble backwards and hit my head on the door. And it hit with a solid and hard thud.

I groaned, grabbing my head and attempting to get over the dazed feeling the contact with the car door had brought on. I suddenly found myself flying forward and hitting the back of a seat as the car came to a sudden halt. I found my vision beginning to blur as I was lifted up. "Looks like we're here," Trent said with a smirk as he opened the door beside him and began dragging me out with him.

"N-no..." I whimpered, struggling weakly as I attempted to focus my vision.

Everything was so blurry and I found myself beginning to feel lightheaded. And when Trent set me on the ground I found everything beginning to spin. My legs shook as they tried to hold me up. I wouldn't be able to run away in this state. And Trent obviously knew this seeing as how he was allowing me to just 'stand' there while he spoke to the man who would be flying the plane.

I decided I had to chance it though, I had to try to escape. I grabbed onto the car door and began stumbling to get away. But all this led to was me falling over and sitting against the car as I held my head. "Is she okay?" the pilot asked, shooting a concerned look at me as I attempted to stand up and climb into the car.

"She's fine, just a bit too much partying," Trent said, his tone joking and amused sounding.

The pilot nodded and continued the prior conversation he'd been having with Trent. I managed to pull myself into the car and close the door, locking it and the other soon after. I knocked on the window that separated the driver and I, hoping he'd help me. The window rolled down and the driver, a younger looking man, looked back. "Please..." I said, my tone pleading. "T-take me back to the park... don't let him get me on the plane..."

The driver shifted uncomfortably at the request. "I'm only supposed to follow driving orders from him... I could get in a lot of trouble with my boss if I don't."

The tinge of fear in his voice told me that it was more than just fear of getting in trouble with his boss. He'd probably worked with Trent to have an idea of how powerful he was. There was the fear of Trent. Of what he could do to him. But I had just as much fear for that as he did. And the only way for me to have any chance at safety was for the man to try helping me.

"Please... I can get you somewhere safe if you help me..." I promised. "I can't let him get me on that plane... I-I'm doomed if he does."

The driver glanced from me to the view of Trent and the pilot outside. He looked reluctant, unsure of what to do. And who could blame him? He had no way of telling why Trent had me. If I had done something to make me priority enough for a country itself to take me to prison itself. If I was completely playing with him in an attempt to get him trouble. "Please..." I whispered pleadingly. "I promise you that if anything happens... I-I'll take the fall."

My voice shook as I spoke. If something really did happen I was fully ready to offer myself up to protect this random driver. I was terrified of Trent but I had no idea of what he might to do to this person. I was pretty sure he wouldn't kill me. But I couldn't be sure for the man. I'd give up if it came down to it and meant he wouldn't have to be dragged in any more than he already was being.

The driver glanced back at me again, his expression still slightly reluctant. A quick nod was suddenly made though and he turned on the car. Trent looked at us, suddenly glaring with rage. Fear filled me as the drive quickly began driving. I went flying back and found myself lying on the back seat from the sudden increase in speed. "You should probably buckle in!" the driver shouted back, making an incredibly sharp turn and causing me to go flying again.

I did my best to sit up and quickly buckled myself into the seat. Fear raced through me as I began realizing that Trent could probably stop us quite easily. A cry of surprise and fear from the driver only reaffirmed the fear. I felt myself lunge forward from how hard the driver was pressing on the breaks. And then he lost control of the vehicle all together. I screamed as the car began going down an incredibly steep hill, tipping over from his attempts to regain control.

One, two, three, four, four and a half. Four and a half rolls until we stopped and slid to a stop, the car now on it's side. I laid against the door, in too much pain and shock to even attempt moving. The driver didn't make a sound. It was complete silence aside from my hitching breaths. "H-hello?" I managed to say quietly after a few minutes.

When I got no response I shakily brought my hands to my seat belt and unbuckled. I winced and found it to be incredibly difficult to stand up. Pain raked through my body with every movement. There were definitely some broken bones at the very least. After about five or so minutes of trying to stand up I gave up. I wouldn't be able to get out on my own. And that terrified me.

What if Trent showed up? I was in far too much pain to even think about fighting back in any way, shape, or form. And the driver... I was beginning to feel very scared that he was more hurt than I was. The possibility of him having died made it's way into my mind. I began crying out for the driver to respond to me, becoming hysterical from the idea of him having died trying to help me escape.

No response. Not once did he say anything in reply to my screams. Tears streamed down my face and I reached the gap the open window had left. I pulled my self up to it, holding myself up on my knees. When I looked through the gap I screamed. The driver was hunched over, the airbag slightly deflated, and his arm looking badly broken. But worst of all... what made me scream was his face. His eyes were open, a terrified expression frozen there, and blood dribbling down his face from his broken nose. From how his head was hanging... it looked like his neck was broken. He wasn't breathing.

Screams continued to rip out from my chest. I shut my eyes and let go of the gap, too terrified to continue looking. But the image was stuck in my head. I couldn't get it out. I was stuck with it. I screamed out, wanting the image to leave my head. I'd never seen a dead body. And one so soon after death... one that was the way it was because the person had been trying to help me... it was too much to handle. I screamed and sobbed, hoping for the physical and emotional pain to become too much for my body and make me pass out. But I never did. I stayed conscious, crying and screaming with my eyes tightly shut for the next ten minutes.


	27. Jump

Eventually the door above me opened. I'd stopped screaming at this point but I was still trembling and crying, unable to fully comprehend what was going on. I looked up though, hoping to see someone that could possibly help me. The face was an unwanted sight. Instead of someone who could help me it was Trent, staring down at me with cruel smirk on his face. "Having fun in here?" he asked, climbing in and grabbing a hold of me.

I cried out, pain raking through my body from being moved. A chuckle escaped Trent as he he pushed me out through the opening, leaving me to fall off the side of the truck. I landed on the ground with a thump, my head crashing into the bottom of the car on the way down. I whimpered, doing my best to crawl away from the car only to be grabbed and lifted into the air.

My body hung limply as Trent held me by the collar of my shirt. I found it difficult to focus on anything outside of the pain I was feeling, but Trent's words still made it through to me. "Are you happy with yourself?" Trent whispered, holding me close to himself. "He died and it's because you don't know how to be a good little girl and cooperate. Does your little escape attempt still feel worth it?"

I whimpered, not wanting to hear what he was saying. I already blamed myself, I didn't need Trent to reiterate it for me. But it didn't seem like he cared or that he would be stopping any time soon. He just kept going on and on about how if I were more cooperative things like this wouldn't happen. How people I cared about wouldn't get hurt if I just did as I was told.

I hated him. I hated him so much. He was talking to me as if I were a small child who was disobeying rules set out by a parent. Treating it as though he were in the right for what he was doing and I was in the wrong for resisting and not just going along with it. But it was the exact opposite. He was so in the wrong it was sickening and I was just trying to get myself out of it and protect my friends.

And now an innocent by-standard had died in trying to help me after I'd promised him safety. It was true that I did blame myself in the event. But for Trent to down right set me with all of the blame. For him to act as though it were like a punishment for me going against his wishes... it was nauseating and anger inducing just to think about.

I managed to lift my arm up, wincing and crying out from the pain it caused me, and grabbed onto Trent's arm. He laughed as I began trying to pull myself out of his grasp. I must have looked and seemed pathetic to him. Hardly able to move and wincing from any movement I did produce. And yet I was still trying to fight back, not a single strand of hope for me to grasp onto during this struggle. The was no way I could escape. No hope for me to stand a chance at getting away. And yet I wouldn't give up. Stupidity and stubbornness at it's finest.

"Why don't you just give up? What is it about you that keeps you from giving up? There's no way you'll get away and yet you still keep struggling. Are you delusional or just stupid?"

His words stung. I knew that they were true but it still hurt to hear aloud. I allowed my arms to fall to my sides and hung my head. There really was no point in even trying anymore... so why continue to?

Trent chuckled and threw me to the ground. A snap sounded as I landed. I screamed out, a massive pain suddenly radiating in my leg. Trent stared with surprise and shock as I raced to grab my leg, tears streaming down my face, and found a large lump. The bone... it had snapped in half, already having been badly broken from the the car accident and being tossed out of the car. Trent having thrown me down had been just what it need to completely break and begin trying to leave the leg.

I continued to cry out in pain, wanting nothing more than to escape it. I didn't care how, I just wanted the pain to end. But I didn't get the escape I was wishing for. I got Trent picking me up and beginning to chant something. Before I knew it we were in front of the airplane again. "Oh my god!" the pilot exclaimed, most likely seeing how beat up I was from the accident and being tossed around.

"Just get ready to start flying," Trent said, his tone deadly serious as he carried me up the stairs and onto the plane.

Trent set me down on a line of seats and looked at me with an expression of contemplation. After a few moments he spoke over my pain filled sobs. "I can make the pain stop. I can make it better. But only on on condition," he said, his voice sounding slightly satisfied.

I knew I probably didn't want to agree to anything that Trent had in mind but the pain was so overwhelming that all I could say was, "make it stop! Please make it stop!"

Trent smirked and nodded. "You'll have to agree to stay with me willingly. No running away. You'll be becoming acting as public voice for me. See, the people aren't really liking my style of leadership so far. I figure if they see you agreeing with me they'll be more willing to listen to you. They loved you after all. They thought you did quite well for them."

I couldn't agree to that. I couldn't do that to all those people. But still, the only words that left my lips were, "make it stop!"

"And you'll be doing as I say of course. To reinforce in their minds how on board with me you truly are... I'm thinking a wedding may even be in order."

A wedding? Marriage? He wanted me to agree to marry him? Why would he even want something like that? It was obvious he felt no sort of love for anyone but himself, so why try to force me into a marriage? Either way, I couldn't do that. I couldn't and wouldn't let him get away with this. But the pain had clouded my mind. It had made it impossible to really act the smart way. Instinct was to just get rid of the pain by any means necessary. And if that included agreeing to such outrageous demands then I'd do it. "Just make it stop!" I cried out, knowing I'd have to fix the situation as soon as I could think clearly.

Trent smirked and nodded. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be holding you to it as well."

Trent began saying an incantation as he suddenly slammed his hands against where the broken bone was. I screamed out in pain, my vision slightly blurring as I felt myself become lightheaded from the overwhelming amount of pain. I was sure I would pass out from the pain any second. Instead I felt a slight rush of relief go through my leg. I looked at it and saw that it was slightly glowing. Soon enough all of the pain had left it and the rest of my body.

I stared in amazement as I lightly touched my leg. It was as if it had never been broken in the first place. But that meant Trent had kept his promise. He'd fixed me... made it so the pain was no longer there. And that meant he'd be forcing me to hold up my end of the bargain as well. Even if I hadn't been in my right mind, much to his convenience, he'd still been able to get me to agree without controlling me. And even if I tried to go back on it he could resort to controlling me.

He'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted... all of it had worked out perfectly for him. A willing prisoner. Me onto the plane. Someone who had to do what he wanted no matter what. Someone who could help him convince the people to listen to and obey him. And the guilt and pain that had been inflicted upon me along the way was only an added bonus.

Trent sat down, a pleased expression resting on his face as the plane began moving. Oh god... it was too late to even try getting out. I had no means of escape. Even if I opened the door to the plane and decided to jump out... it was a moving jet... that was a far fall even just being on the ground. And I could easily land in a way that left me too hurt to even try getting away. I was trapped and headed to my old country to be forced into helping Trent.

I looked out the window nearest me and saw the airport getting further away from us. But I also saw a couple of cars racing to catch up with the plane. Somebody popped out of the roof of each car, standing through the open sun roofs. I squinted and saw that it was America and Prussia. They seemed to be looking towards the different windows, trying to see into them. Prussia's car swerved to get around to the side of the plane opposite of me while America's took my side. America pointed towards me with a grin.

America was suddenly pulled back into the car and Britain popped out of the hole in the roof. He began making hand motions, presumably assuming I'd understand them. And I did. But I didn't want to do what I thought they were implying for me to do. But Britain kept making his hand motions. And we were close to the end of the air strip. I looked back and saw that Trent had left to use the bathroom. This was the only chance I'd get.

I looked back nodded, feeling uneasy. I stood up and walked over to the emergency exit on their side of the plane. I quickly forced the door open and felt a blast of air. I looked down at the car with a terrified expression. It looked so far away... so far down. "You need to jump!" Britain yelled up to me, his voice barely sounding over all of the noise the jet and air was making.

"I-I can't!" I yelled, fear filling my body as I quickly shook my head.

"You have to! I'll catch you! Just trust me!" Britain shouted.

I shook my head quickly. "I-I took a physics class in high school and barely passed, but I know that you sure as hell aren't going to catch me going the same speed as the plane!"

"You have to trust me!" Britain shouted. "Please just jump!"

Tears filled my eyes as I shook my head, fear coursing through my entire being. Britain let out a frustrated sigh and went back into the car. A few seconds later Spain popped out of the hole with a pleading expression on his face. "Senorita!" he yelled. "You have to jump! We'll catch you! I promise!"

I shook my head, shutting my eyes as tears continued to fill them. "I can't!" I screamed, terrified out of my mind to even open my eyes and look at the long drop from the doorway to the ground.

"M-Marissa! Behind you!"

I opened my eyes and looked behind me and saw Trent standing behind me with an enraged expression. I cried, quickly moving to keep him grabbing me. I felt my balance falter as I began to fall out of the plane. Trent grabbed for me and caught me by my hair. I struggled and screamed as he wrapped his other arm around my torso and pulled me back in. "N-no!" I cried out, desperately reaching out towards where the car and nations were despite how far away they were.

"Stop struggling!" Trent yelled, pulling my gaze up by yanking my hair.

I cried out in pain. I'd lost any chance I had. I wasn't willing to take the chance and I'd be paying the price. "L-let go! Pl-please!" I sobbed, still struggling as the plane began taking off.

Trent threw me to the ground, letting roll down the aisle and hit the back wall as he slammed the door shut. I grabbed my head and sobbed, terrified with what was going to happen now that we'd taken off and Trent had stopped an attempt at attempting to escape. Before I knew it I was in the air and pressed against a wall, Trent's arm pressed firmly against my neck. I gasped for air and grabbed onto the arm in an attempt to pull it away. "You aren't very good when it comes to making deals, are you?" he asked, suddenly throwing me into set of seats.

I gasped as my body made contact with the first armrest, a groan escaping me as I landed on the ground. I found myself attempting to stand up, to get into any position that would allow me to run away. But Trent was so much faster than me. He was in front of me before I was even sitting up. I whimpered as he picked me up again, the only thing going through my head being that I'd soon be unable to fight back in the slightest.


	28. Everything

I couldn't move anymore. My body was in far too much pain to willingly move in any way. Trent had thrown me into too many seats and done too much for me to even have the will to get up.

I felt completely broken. Trent had taken everything from me. He'd finally gotten that last thing I'd been fighting so hard to protect. He'd won out in the very end. He'd gotten my country, my freedom, my life, and now my body. And I'd been unable to do anything to stop him.

We'd be landing soon enough and I'd be taken off to wait for the public announcement of the marriage between Trent and I. The wedding would take place two days from now. One day for the announcement to take place and the next day would be the ceremony.

Maybe, if I were lucky, I'd somehow die before the wedding could take place. Death was truly sounding better to the alternative of being married to Trent and having to live with the events that I'd been put through in the past few hours.

I thought about what would happen if the wedding really did happen. I'd be trapped forever, living with Trent and under his rule for the rest of my natural life. I'd be forced to watch as he did whatever he pleased with my country. I wouldn't be able to do anything but watch and be the face who told the public that they should listen to him. Such an existence didn't sound like one I'd wish on even my worst enemies… even the one causing it.

And even if my friends somehow managed to stop the wedding from happening… where would I even go from there? Trent had still gotten everything he'd been trying to get out of me. If it really came down to it, I had no doubt in my mind he could just as easily kill me or toss me aside. I'd served any and all purposes he'd originally intended for me.

The wedding... it was nothing more than appearances and a ploy to try to get cooperation. Even if the cooperation wasn't all there, Trent was powerful enough to do as he pleased anyway.

I shut my eyes, allowing a few tears to roll down my face just before numbness started to sink in. My body was being kind enough to keep me from having to deal with the emotional pain of the day's events and I couldn't be more grateful towards it.

Sooner than I would've liked, the plane began to descend and I was pulled into a sitting position by Trent. I just sat though, not even flinching as he touched me. I was completely numb at this point, all of my reactions automatic and robotic. There was absolutely no fighting spirit left in me.

Tent smirked and sat beside me. He was soon holding my face to have my gaze him. I just stared at him though, my eyes empty and glazed over. "Such a dead and lost look in your eyes Rissy. It's so… so… unsuitable for you."

I blinked, lowering my gaze to stare at the ground. A light chuckle left Trent as he began caressing my cheek. "Don't look so glum Rissy. You're going to be my wife soon. And once that's official we can begin talking about having a family together."

That got my attention. The numbness was suddenly nowhere to be found. All that filled me now was panic. I hadn't even thought about the possibility of Trent trying to get children from me. But, then what else would he do with me if he was marrying me? It would help him publicly sure, but he could've forced me to be his spokesperson either way. Marriage… it was an obvious step to getting a line.

But what would Trent even want with children? He didn't seem like the fatherly type. And, as a country, he didn't really have the need to have kids. "Just think about it Rissy. A couple of children running around. Both of them a combination of our genetics. An ex country and a current country as their parents. They could make such perfect little territories for me."

Territories? So all he wanted was more land. More power. He wanted to use me to get territories that would unfalteringly listen to him. He would get kids and then use them like he used everyone else. As tools. Nothing more, nothing less. It was sickening to even think about.

"No," I said, pulling away and shaking my head with teary eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself. "NO! I'm not going to let you do something like that!"

Trent grinned a terrifyingly crazy grin and grabbed my arms. "You don't have to LET me do anything Rissy!" he laughed. "Who's to say that you aren't already going have my child!?"

My eyes widened as I took in what he was saying. I felt tears beginning to fall down my face. "N-no…" I whimpered, unable to deal with how fast everything seemed to be spinning. "Nonononono!"

There was no way what Trent was implying could ever be true. I couldn't possibly become pregnant with his child after today. I… I wouldn't be able to handle something like that. I couldn't deal with deal with any of what was already happening and had happened. I was at my breaking point as it was.

The seat belt sign suddenly lit up, indicating that we'd be landing in a matter of minutes. I quickly jumped up though, disregarding it completely and trying to back out of the aisle and away from Trent. But I'd forgotten about the fact that Trent was already holding onto my arms. Thus he came up with me. "Let go of me!" I shouted, the pure and raw whirl of emotions in me helping me to push past the pain that was wracking through my body.

Trent's grip only tightened though. He pulled me back towards himself and pushed me into my seat. "The seat belt sign is on Rissy," he said, his voice filled with cruel enjoyment, the grin still looming on his face. "You should listen to it. Things could happen if you don't. Bad things."

I stared at Trent, anger rising in my frantic array of emotions. "Y-you bastard!" I choked out, any sense of control I still had slipping away completely. " You've already taken everything from me! And yet you're still threatening me!? I-I don't have anything left!"

Trent laughed, kneeling in front of me and grabbing my face. "Oh, I think you do Rissy. I think you still have something I can very easily hurt you with. Something that will make you do anything I want you to do."

"And what's that?" I spat.

"You have compassion. Compassion for my people. Compassion for all the other nations of the world. Compassion for _Prussia_. And that's something that's easily able to be turned against you Rissy. It makes you incredibly weak."

I felt myself beginning to crumble. Trent was right in that I was weak. He was right in everything that he'd said and I knew it. And it was a weakness that I couldn't just change about myself. I couldn't just sit down and decide to stop caring about my friends and people. And I would never do anything of the sort. To turn my back on them in such a way would be unforgivable to me. And Trent would always have that to hold against me. He'd always be able to threaten me with the safety of somebody I cared about. And I'd always give in because of my weakness.

"So what's say you buckle your seat belt like the sign says to?" Trent asked, smirking at my broken expression.

I nodded, doing surprisingly well at not breaking down into sobs. I shakily took hold of the seat belt to my seat and buckled it. Trent sat beside me, buckling in as well and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm thinking we'll move the wedding to tomorrow. Why wait for a whole day? We'll just have a private ceremony tomorrow morning. Unless you have any complaints about it that is."

"N-no… that sound fine…" I whispered, my throat tight and dry as my body trembled even more than it already was.

"It's great that we can decide on things so easily," Trent said.

"Y-yea…"

Soon we'd landed and Trent was pulling me off of the plane. I was soon seated in a car, Trent sitting right beside me with his arm still wrapped around my shoulders. I stared at the car's carpeting, finding that focusing on it helped me to keep from breaking down again.

I didn't hear where Trent told the driver to take us, but I could only assume that it was my old house. It wasn't the biggest home in the world. It was probably smaller than that of a family of four would be living comfortably in. But it was mine and I'd really liked it. To think of it as possibly being Trent's house was somewhat sickening.

I had been staring at the carpet longer than I'd realized. I suddenly found myself being pulled out of the car by Trent. I looked up and saw that we were indeed in front of my old house. "Does this house bring back any memories for you Rissy?" Trent cooed tauntingly. "I imagine the last time you were here was right before we met up at Disney. I'm right, aren't I?"

I winced, slowly nodding with a pained expression. It was true that I hadn't actually been here since the countries had shown up to help me pack for that trip. After I'd told the countries about the other side I'd stayed with America, not even bothering to stop by here to pick up some clothes. We'd just grabbed a few articles at a store on the way to America's house. And then I'd returned to the other side about a week later. This was my first time back in over two years.

"Well don't worry. You'll be spending plenty of time here from now on," Trent said, smirking as he pulled me towards the door. "Aside from being my little poster child, you'll be making a wonderful house wife~"

I looked up at Trent with surprise. House wife? So he wasn't even going to let me go out and get a job then. I was going to be sitting at home all day. Any hope for becoming successful and getting a career… he'd taken that as well. He was truly making my life his.

I looked down, knowing that any protests would only end in my friends and their safety being threatened. And that would just lead to me submitting and giving up anyway. So there wasn't any point of even trying anymore.

"Welcome home Rissy," Trent said, leading me inside and shutting the door to my new prison.

**(Oh my gosh! I actually finished this chapter! I've actually been working on it for the past few weeks. I swear! It just wan't coming to me though. But I finally finished it! So yay for that! Aside from that... I'm sorry for not updating for so long! It's been close to three months now... so I'm seriously sorry for that. Anyways... yay for season five!)**


	29. Wedding

I sat on the bed in the room Trent had dubbed mine. I was allowed to have my own room until after the wedding. One night of sleeping in it. Trent had said something about sharing a bedroom before we were married being nontraditional and wrong in his mind. Like it even mattered at this point. And for him to insinuate that he had any sense of right or wrong seemed like a horribly sick joke in my mind.

The night I'd spent in it alone hadn't been restful at all either. I couldn't sleep. I was too afraid that Trent would just come in and have his way with me while I was asleep. And there was the images I kept seeing every time I'd close my eyes. The driver of that car. Every time I shut my eyes I'd see him. And if I even started to drift off into sleep I'd hear his screams. I'd relive the whole experience in just a few seconds. So it was safe to say that I hadn't really slept at all.

The ceremony would be taking place in two hours. The past few hours had been spent finding me a dress for the wedding. Trent had forced me into a car and taken me to a dress store. There he'd made me try on different dresses and chosen the one he'd liked best on me. Talk about nontraditional. It was simple while dress with lace flowers strew about it, very pretty really. But how pretty it didn't make me feel any better.

It was depressing to think about. A wedding was supposed to be one of the happiest days of a girl's life. But it was going to be one of the worst of my life. It was supposed to be a ceremony of love and mutual consent to be lifelong partners. I was getting an official ceremony of my imprisonment and inability to leave Trent.

I stood up and walked around the room. Soon I was at the window and looking outside. A car was pulling up. It would be taking us to where the ceremony would be taking place no doubt. Once there I'd have to get changed into the dress and some random people Trent had hired would be doing my makeup and hair.

I wasn't even sure why Trent was going to such formalities with the wedding. It would be the same type of ceremony as it would if we were just eloping to Vegas. The only witnesses would be the preacher, the new leader of the country, and the workers Trent had hired.

My boss has been overthrown when Trent had taken over. After this Trent chose someone he knew would let him do as he pleased without questioning any of it and made him the new leader. The new guy, from what little I'd seen of him yesterday, was an idiot and jerk. The type of guy who would've been really popular in high school for being a quarterback on the football team but had to resort to making others do his homework for him just to stay on said football team. It was no surprise he was so easily manipulated by Trent and his smooth talking and lies.

I turned to face the door as it opened with a blank expression on my face. Trent stood in the doorway and smirked at me. I didn't back away or even flinch as he walked towards me and tilted my face up. "Are you ready to become my wife, Rissy?" he cooed, bringing his face closer to my own.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked, glancing away so I didn't have to deal with the sight of Trent.

"I think you know what I want to hear Rissy~"

I sighed and pulled away. "Yes," I said, looking away as I spoke. "I can't wait until I'm your wife."

Trent smirked and grabbed my face again, forcing me to face him. "Well you don't have to wait much longer Rissy. Just a couple more hours and we'll be together forever," he said, pressing his lips against mine as he finished speaking.

I shut my eyes and winced. Pulling away would only annoy Trent and that would cause him to either hurt me or threaten to hurt somebody I cared about. I'd just deal with the disgust his kiss and touch was causing me. If it meant the others weren't going to end up hurt then it was worth it.

Once Trent pulled away I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage to bring myself to say, "I do," at the wedding. But I'd have to. I had no choice. There was no running away and escaping anymore.

"Come on Rissy," Trent cooed, bringing me out of my thoughts as he took my hand in his. "We have to get going."

I nodded and followed as Trent pulled me out of the room and towards the car. Once inside the car I buckled in and waited for the ride to end. Everything was going by in a blur. Time didn't want to slow down at all. Usually horrible experiences seemed to last forever, which this really would, but the wedding just wanted to happen. I didn't want it to… but it seemed intent on getting here as soon as possible.

"We're here Rissy~" Trent said.

I nodded and got out of the car, allowing Trent to take my hand again. He led me into the building we'd be using for the ceremony and to the room I was to get changed in. "I'll see you in a little bit," he whispered, brushing my hair behind my ear and caressing my check as he let go of my hand.

He placed a light kiss on my forehead before leaving the room and shutting the door. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I touched my cheek and forehead. His touch was so disgusting. Every kiss he gave me… every time touched me. I felt so filthy and disgusting from it. There was no way he wouldn't realize it made me feel this way. And yet he still did it. For his own sick and twisted pleasures. I hated him so much for it.

Once I'd calmed down enough to not be on the verge of tears I went over to where my dress was laying over a chair and changed into it. And then I sat down and waited. All I had to keep me occupied was a mirror. So I stared into it, imagining it was the mirror of Erised from Harry Potter. I knew exactly what it would show me if it was. I would see myself surrounded my friends. Prussia would be right beside me. My family would be there too. But Trent... he'd be nowhere in sight. I'd be happy and safe. That was all I wanted anymore. To be happy with my friends and family and safe from Tent. I wasn't sure why that seemed to be so much to ask for. But life seemed to think it was.

I looked up as the door opened. My eyes widened and my breath hitched. I'd been expecting to see the people that would be doing my hair and makeup. But this definitely wasn't a beautician or hairstylist. I stood up and looked at them as they quickly got in the room and shut the door. "Prussia... America..." I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

Prussia was holding me in his embrace in seconds. I latched onto him and felt my body beginning to tremble. I quickly found myself pushing him away though, a terrified expression on my face. "Y-you two have to leave..." I whispered.

"Wha-what!?" America said, his voice slightly louder than mine.

I quickly shushed America, fear racing through my body. He glared but lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "What do you mean we have to leave? We're here to rescue you! What kind of thank you is this?"

I looked at America and Prussia pleadingly. I knew there was no way they'd actually listen to me reasoning but I had to try. "You guys can't be here," I whispered quickly, panic heavy in my voice. "It isn't safe for you two! If Trent finds you guys here..." I gulped, trying to push back the fear. "I... I don't want you two getting hurt. I couldn't live with myself if that happened and it was because you were trying to help me."

Prussia gave me a slight glare. "We're not leaving here without you," he said, grabbing my hand. "I would think you're smart enough to realize that."

I quickly shook my head. "Even if you get me out of here, Trent will just come back for me again. And he won't hesitate to hurt you guys and the others to get what he wants. I'm not going to let him do that Prussia..."

"We can take care of ourselves," America said. "But you need help getting out of here and we're here to provide that help. You don't have to worry about us Marissa..."

"But I do..." I whimpered, the face of the driver flashing in my mind. "I-I've seen and experienced what Trent is capable of doing... I can't let you guys set yourselves up for it as well. I couldn't deal with that too..."

Prussia lightly sighed and lifted me into his arms, bridal style no less. I cried out, but Prussia quickly shushed me as America covered my mouth. "There's a window right there, we're going to leave through it and meet up with the others," Prussia said, walking over to the window and opening it.

I was then handed to America, who help me in the same fashion as Prussia climbed out of the window. Once Prussia was out America handed me back over and climbed out as well. And then they both took off running. We soon reached an abandoned parking lot that held a few of cars in it. They were the exact same type of cars that the driver had been driving.

"N-no!" I cried out, knowing that Trent could easily stop us just as he'd stopped me the last time.

Prussia quickly let me out of his arms so I could stand up. But he quickly restrained me when I began trying to run away from the cars. "Marissa! What's wrong!?"

"N-no! You have to take me back!" I sobbed. "H-he's just going to come after me again! It will be just like last time! I don't want it to happen to all of you too!"

"Again? Last time?" Britain asked, having gotten out of one of the cars, followed by all the other nations that had shown up.

"I don't want it to happen again! H-he was just trying to help! I promised I'd make sure he'd be safe in the end but he still died!" I cried, struggling with all of my might. "J-just take me back!"

"Wh-what?" Thomas asked as a look of realization crossed America's face.

"There was a car... like these ones... found near that airport that night. It had rolled down a hill. The driver was deceased. But it looked like a passenger had gotten out and wandered away..." America said quietly as I continued to struggle. Once his story was finished I found myself collapsing against Prussia and crying. "It was you, wasn't it Marissa? You were the passenger..."

"Y-yes..." I whimpered. "H-his face... I-I can't get his face out of my head! A-and you need to take me back or Trent will... he'll make it happen all over again... only with all of you! I-I can't handle that!"

Prussia turned me around and quickly wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. I sobbed into his shirt, grasping onto his shirt and continuing ramble on and on about how Trent would hurt them all if I wasn't taken back. "It's going to be okay," Prussia promised, keeping me in his arms and lightly stroking my hair. "We'll all be fine. He won't do anything us to us or you."

Such empty words. I knew none of them were true. Trent had already done enough to prove that he'd always be hurting me or somebody close to me in some way. And there was nothing that Prussia or anybody else could say to convince me differently.


	30. Okay

After a while I finally found myself to be cried out. Even if I was still a wreck there were no more tears inside of me left to cry. I was still trembling Prussia's arms and saying how I needed go back for them to be safe from Trent, despite the fact that I knew there was no way they'd ever listen to me.

I knew they wouldn't take me back to leave me with Trent. To do so would be incredibly heartless on anybody's part. But that didn't stop me from knowing that it was also the only way I'd be able to keep them somewhat safe from him. True, I was terrified to be anywhere near Trent. But I still felt the need to try to protect my friends. It was the only thing I could do.

Despite this longing to protect my friends, I found myself latching onto Prussia's shirt. It was as though it was the anchor keeping him and everyone else near me, protecting me. And in the fragile state of mind I was in, there was no way I could possibly bring myself to let go. I craved the feeling of semi-safety they brought me. It was an absolute necessity.

I soon found myself being lifted off of the ground though. I managed to look up and see that Prussia was carrying me towards the nearest car. "N-no!" I cried out, trying to struggle out of his arms. "W-we can't go in there! Please! Just take me back to the building! It isn't safe otherwise!"

Prussia held me against himself, tightening his grip. "I'm sorry..." he said, a slightly pained look on his face as he tried his best to keep from dropping me. "But we're going to be fine, Marissa. I promise you that nothing will happen to any of us and we're going to protect you. You don't need to worry about protecting us. He can't touch us. That'd be looking to start a war now that he's a country too. And there's no way he could fight against all of the world."

"H-he wouldn't care about that!" I sobbed, struggling as I was placed in the middle of the very back seat of the van. "All he cares about is getting what he wants in the end!"

I was squeezed in between Prussia and Spain. Thomas and Tommy were in the row of seats in front of me while Canada and America sat in the driver's and passenger seat. Prussia buckled me in and kept my trembling mass in his arms. I had no way of getting out of the car now, especially with America beginning to pull out of the parking lot.

I looked down at the carpet of the car as I tried to calm myself down enough to be able to do anything other than ramble about how my friends needed to take me back to be safe. I felt that I should probably tell them about what Trent had said to me about territories. About what he'd done to me on the plane. But even thinking about it made shake even harder.

Spain suddenly wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to bury my face in his shirt. "Senorita... it will be okay. Please calm down and trust us," he said.

I felt another tear slide down my cheek. Maybe I wasn't as cried out as I thought I was. "I-I do trust you..." I whimpered. "I-it's him I don't trust. I know he'll just come after me again. And I know that he'll hurt any one of you to get to me. And I don't want him to even get the chance to hurt any of you!"

Thomas turned back and looked at me with a light smile. "Don't worry about us Marissa," he said softly. "I've been studying the old books he left at my place and I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well now."

My lips trembled as I looked up and tried to form words. "D-do you have anything that can turn back time?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Afraid not..." Thomas whispered back. "But with all the friends you've made during this whole experience you shouldn't wish for a way to take it all back."

"Th-that's not it..." I said, looking at Thomas was tear filled eyes. "Last night... I need to erase it... I-I can't handle it..."

Thomas winced as Prussia grabbed my hand and Spain tightened his hug. "The car crash... we'll help you through the memories chica..." Spain whispered, causing everyone, including me, to wince.

"Yea, of course we will!" Tommy said, a gentle smile on his face as he looked back at me. "After all, what're friends for?"

I shut my eyes and let the tears fall. "Th-that's not all though..." I said, pulling out of Spain's hug and taking my hand from Prussia's as I gripped the seat and looked at the floor again. "Other stuff happened last night... things that aren't going just to leave scarring memories."

"What did he do to you!?" Prussia asked, a hint of anger now in his voice.

I whimpered and didn't respond. There had been so much anger in Trent's voice the night before. Even just hearing the slight trace of it in Prussia's voice was proving to be incredibly frightening for me. "Marissa..." Canada said, his voice causing everyone, even America, to slightly jump.

But his voice was so calm and gentle, so soft and caring that it somehow managed to calm me down somewhat. I looked up, my eyes big and watery as I spoke. "H-he... I..."

"Go on, you can tell us," Canada prodded, his gentle words seeming to give me enough courage to say what needed to be said.

"Tr-Tent... he raped me..." I whispered.

It was completely silent for a moment. Nobody spoke a word. Everyone just seemed to be trying to comprehend what I'd just said. And then it happened.

America slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a sudden stop. I jolted forward, gasping from the sudden restraint provided by the seat belt as America began swearing and shouting. "That son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled, the van behind us quickly stopping as well.

"I'm going to kill him!" Prussia yelled, slamming his fist against the back of the seat.

I quickly readjusted myself, threw my hands over my ears and began hyperventilating while everyone around me shouted something. The loud voices. The pure, unadulterated rage. The profanities. I couldn't handle any of it. "M-make it stop..." I whimpered quietly. "Make it stop."

Someone quickly unbuckled and pulled me into their arms, lightly stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me down. As I slowly removed my hands from my ears I heard them gently whispering that it was all going to be alright. They told me that it was okay and that I'd have all the help and support I would need through this, no matter what ended up happening.

All the angry shouting and cursing was now outside of the car. The doors were shut, somewhat muffling the sound. It was slightly calming to not be in the middle of it anymore.

I opened my eyes and looked up, a pained expression on my face. Tommy was looking down at me with a sad smile. I felt myself crumble again and wrap my arm around him, latching on as though my life depended on it. "I-I tried to stop him..." I whimpered.

"Shhh, I know," Tommy whispered, lightly stroking my hair again.

"H-he-he... I-I couldn't... n-nobody w-was there t-t-to he-hel..."

Tommy shushed me again, keeping me safely held in his arms. I just stayed in his arms, crying and trying to get out the fear I felt about the whole situation. Soon the door to the car opened, the yelling having finally ended. As I felt Tommy begin to let go of me I opened my eyes and looked up. Prussia was climbing into the car, looking at me as Tommy released me and began trying to pull out of my grasp.

I let go of Tommy, allowing him to move and let Prussia into the seat. Everyone else filed back into the car, Spain now sitting in the middle row while Tommy sat in the back, the side of Prussia opposite of me.

I shakily buckled in and went back to looking at the carpeted flooring of the car. But the nations wouldn't allow this. They weren't like Trent who had just let me sit in my painful silence, millions of things traveling through my head. "Marissa..."

I looked up, Prussia staring at me with his red eyes. "Y-yes?"

"It's all going to be okay and work out..." he said. "I promise."

I nodded, holding my tears back. I knew he couldn't promise anything of the sort, but letting myself slightly believe his words really helped.

**Short chapter is short but I felt that it was a part of the story that deserved its own chapter. So that why it happened this way. So hopefully it okay as well. But I kinda want to share a little story from today cause it made me really happy. If you don't like fluff type stuff don't read anymore of this cause it's about me an my crush. Anyways... here it is:**

**So I've like this guy for about three years now. I'm going to call him J and I'll be M. Well, J and I have seventh period tech together. And we were in the tech room together, alone. He said he'd be right back and went to another class room. I sat down by one of the computers and laid my head down because I'd been feeling really depressive for the last period and a half about things I shan't go into.**

**Anyway, I'm sitting there and a tear rolls down my nose while my breathing turns shaky. I then hear footsteps and a chair moving. I don't look up, figuring it's J. And this conversation happens: **

**J: "Are you just sitting there?"**

**M: "Yea…"**

**J: "Are you going to keep sitting there?"**

**M: "I guess…"**

**J: "Are you sleepy?"**

**M: "Not really."**

**J: "Not even a little tired?"**

**M: "I guess…"**

**J: "You guess?" **

**So I look up at him with the blankest expression I can manage. I'm just hoping he doesn't see the tear that's still on my nose or the ones in my eyes.**

**J: "You going to just be quiet? I don't like quiet either. …Okay, I'll be quiet too and just go on Reddit."**

**I glanced away and laid my head back down. After another few seconds J spoke up again, asking if I wanted to play Uno, since we had a deck in the tech room.**

**M: "I suppose."**

**J: "Okay, we'll play Uno and I'll surf Reddit cause I can do both!"**

**So I get up and grab the cards and bring them over to him. And then ensued him managing to make me smile and laugh like crazy like he always does. Just a little blip of my life today. Probably the best part of it too. It made me incredibly happy :)**


	31. Bikini

It'd been about three weeks since Prussia and America had shown up and saved me from the wedding and things were going surprisingly well. We'd made it back to America's house and I'd been moved to a different country's house every couple of days to keep Trent from having any real idea of where I was.

Prussia had been staying with me every moment he could but as a micro nation he still had duties himself. So whenever he was busy I found myself with another nation or Tommy and Thomas. I was truly grateful for this too. Fear and anxiety filled me whenever I was alone so having people to be by me and keep my mind off of all of the worries that were swirling through my mind truly helped.

As of now I was staying at Germany's house, in Prussia's room to be exact. It was the first time I'd ever actually been here and it was nice to be with Prussia while he was somewhere that he truly comfortable in. It made me feel like slightly less of a burden.

Prussia was taking a shower at the given moment while Germany was making part of dinner for the night. Italy would be visiting with Romano and Spain, and each of them were bringing over something to eat as well. Sort of like a pot luck sort of deal. Frankly, I was surprised Romano had agreed to go anywhere that Spain and Germany would be, but it was nice that he did.

I was lying on Prussia's bed, close to drifting off into a nap. Despite feeling safer with the nations I was still having trouble sleeping. Nightmares were pretty much to be expected whenever I fell asleep now. But I was so tired. I needed a nap; I just had to get past the terrifying images of the driver that filled my head whenever I shut my eyes. I just had to realize that while I was dreaming I had control… I just needed to get away of the dreams that made me relive the accident and everything Trent had put me through since then… everything on the plane especially.

I felt my eyelids droop as I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. But as soon as I got to the REM stage of sleep I found myself in the cabin of an airplane. But it seemed so real that I couldn't seem to remember that it was just a dream. _"No…" I whimpered, looking around. "Not again…"_

_I stood up from the seat I was sitting in and ran towards the emergency exit door, thrusting it open. The nations were driving beside the plane. I had to jump, I had to get to them. But they just seemed to look farther and farther away the longer I stared down at them. I was still too scared to jump. I was terrified of the splat that would happen when I landed._

_"You really should've learned by now Rissy~"_

_I looked back with terror on my face. Trent was there with a smirk on his face. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me against his body, easily shutting the door. "N-no!" I screamed, trying to struggle out of his hold. "Let go!"_

_Trent laughed and lifted my chin up so I was staring right into his eyes. "There's no escaping me Rissy, I own you. You're mine and that will never change. I can take whatever I want from you anytime I want to. And I can do whatever I please with you~" He pressed his hand against my stomach, a cruel smile on his face. "We'll always be linked together now."_

_I felt myself crumbling as his words sunk in. Tears rolled down my face as I managed to pull out of his arms and covered my ears. "No! Stop! Just shut up!" I screeched, backing away as I shut my eyes._

_I hit the emergency door and suddenly found it open again, causing me to stumble backwards and fall out. I cried out and began wildly grasping for anything. But I only kept falling. Eventually I found myself inside a car. I looked around and realized that the car was on its side. "Oh god…" I whimpered, seeing the reflection of the driver in the rearview mirror. _

_But he looked different… his face… it wasn't just his. It was ever changing, turning into other faces with the same expression. It took the likeness of Prussia. America. Thomas and Tommy. Spain. Britain. Every other nation. My family. Liz and Tara. Conner and Stephen. Everyone I knew and cared about._

_I screamed and cried out; hoping somebody outside of the car would hear my pleas and help me. The sudden shaking didn't really help though. I did suddenly find the scenery to be fading away though, and that was welcome._

I gasped, opening my eyes and seeing Prussia staring down at me with worry. I shot up and quickly wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay," he said, holding me close. "It was just a dream."

"I-it was the driver… b-but… he kept looking like other people." I whimpered as I tried to grasp onto hit shirt.

I soon found that there was no shirt to latch onto though, Prussia still trying to comfort me as I made this discovery. Only a damp towel that I'd initially buried my face in and that was all the way up at his neck. And his hair was slightly damp. Hadn't he been taking a shower when I was falling asleep?

I quickly pulled away, my cheeks flushed with pink. It was then that I saw that Prussia was shirtless. I blushed deeper as I glanced away. "H-hey, what's wrong?" Prussia asked, lightly poking my cheek to get me to look at him.

"C-could you possibly get dressed?" I asked, my voice still slightly shaking from the dream.

Prussia looked down and back up with an amused smile, laughing slightly. "Silly girl. Crying over a nightmare one minute and then blushing like crazy over me not having a shirt on the next. You can be so awkward, you know that?" he said, shaking his head slightly as he stood up. The slight glare I sent him in return seemed to make him rethink the last part of his statement and add, "But in a cute and awesome way of course."

"I don't see how having a sense of modesty is awkward," I muttered, slightly crossing my arms and rubbing any of the remaining tears out of my eyes.

"How am I not being modest when I'm wearing more than I would be if I were swimming?" Prussia asked.

"With that logic, I could be walking around in little more than a bikini all the time," I argued, picking my glasses up off the table and putting them on.

Prussia looked back at me with a smirk as he finished pulling his shirt on. "I wouldn't complain if you did that~"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "Not going to happen," I said.

"Why not?" Prussia asked with a disappointed tone.

"Because I'm not going to risk indecent exposure to satisfy your perverted fantasies."

Prussia began pouting before seeming to come up with an idea and looking at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "What if I took you swimming? Would you wear a bikini for me then?"

I felt a new blush rise in my cheeks. "I-I… I suppose…" I said, feeling like I'd probably regret agreeing to this later. "But it's too cold to swim right now… and I don't have a bikini…"

"Don't worry," Prussia said with a pleased smile. "I'll take care of everything."

I looked at Prussia worriedly. "You saying that doesn't put me to ease at all…"

"Don't worry," Prussia said again, walking over and wrapping his arms around me. "You can trust me."

The act of innocence Prussia was trying to show me wasn't helping him any. If anything it made me slightly more nervous to what he might try to pull on this… this mission to get me into a bikini. Just the idea of me in a bikini made me slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't the skinniest of people so… I didn't tend to like to wear anything super revealing. But if Prussia was determined enough he'd probably get me to wear one for him.

"We should go up and see if Germany needs any help with dinner," I said, looking up at Prussia after a few moments of silence.

Prussia looked down with a slight frown. "I don't really feel like… doing anything."

I rose on my eyebrows and smiled with amusement. "Really now?"

"Yea… I think we should just stay down here and…" Prussia said, slowly pulling me onto the bed with him before suddenly springing a surprise tickle attack on me. "Goof off!"

"N-noooo!" I cried out and began trying to squirm away from Prussia. "St-stoooop it!" I begged, giggling like crazy.

Prussia had taken to doing these random tickle attacks every so often when we were alone. I figured it was his way to get me to laugh. Laughter hadn't been super present with me as of late but tickling always generated some laughter from me. I was usually in a decent mood afterwards too so I never complained about it.

"Pl-please stop!" I begged, an amazing idea suddenly popping into my mind.

Prussia finally stopped after a few more minutes, allowing me to regain control of my breathing. "Retaliation!" I laughed once I could breathe properly.

I leapt towards Prussia and began trying to tickle him. Nothing happened though. I looked up at with a slight glare. It would figure that he wasn't tickling. How unfair.

Prussia looked back down at me and slightly laughed. "I've never been ticklish," he said, helping me to sit back up.

"That's not fair," I said, crossing my arms with a frown. "It puts me at a distinct disadvantage when it comes to these tickle wars."

Prussia laughed. "Well, if I could make myself ticklish for you I would."

"That doesn't matter if you can't though," I said with a slight glare.

Prussia shrugged before looking up at the sudden knocking on the door. "Come in," he said.

Germany was standing at the door with a small box in his hands. Both Prussia and I stared at him, unsure to what he'd come down for. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he held the box out for one of us to take. "We're to the point that you can take this and get fairly accurate results. I'm not saying you have to right now but… you probably should soon."

Prussia stood up and took the box from Germany. He winced as he looked from the box to me. I could guess what it was with that type of introduction. "Thank you…" I said quietly, taking the box from Prussia and setting it beside me. "I'll be sure to do that soon…"

Germany glanced away and nodded. "Well… I'm sure everything will work out for the best…" he said.

None of us said anything. The silence was so heavy and unbearable. It felt like we were sinking deeper and deeper into it the longer we stayed in it. And the deeper we sunk the harder it seemed to be to get out of it.

"W-well…" Germany said, finally breaking the silence. "I'm going to go finish up on when I'm cooking. I'll see you two in a while."

"Y-yea…" I said as Prussia shut the door behind Germany.

"What a mood killer…" Prussia said, sliding down against the door and sitting on the floor.

"Yea…" I said looking at the box and reading the big bold words on it.

**HOME PREGNANCY TEST**

It was wince inducing. "Wha… what are we supposed to do if it comes out positive?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Prussia looked at me with a pained expression as I looked at him with my own expression of fear. If I was pregnant… if Trent got what he wanted… I didn't know how to deal with anything like that. "We'll deal with it together. I wouldn't leave to handle that on your own. And neither will the others. We all want to help and support you through this Marissa… no matter how hard it gets."

I nodded and picked up the box. "I'm going to get this over with…" I said quietly.

"Wha-what?" Prussia asked, looking at me with surprise. "Right now?"

"Well… I'm going to have to eventually. And I have to pee now so… I may as well do this…"

Prussia nodded, though he didn't look so sure. "Are you sure you're okay to find this out right now though?"

"Y-yea…"

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. The test was conducted and I proceeded to wait. Every second seemed to last forever. I decided to finally look down after about six or so minutes. The fear that was rising in me from what I could possibly see was almost unbearable.

The little symbol finally came into my line of view though. I dropped the test and slid down against the wall, small sobs emitting from me. Prussia began knocking on the door. "M-Marissa!? Are you okay in there?"

I only responded with my crying so he quickly opened the door. I pointed at the stick as tears poured down my face. Prussia picked it up and looked at it. His fist slammed against the counter before setting the stick down and sitting beside me. "Fucking bastard…" he said before pulling me into his arms. "It's going to be okay though… we're going to make this work. I promise."

I whimpered and nodded, holding onto Prussia as I tried to find something that would stop my crying. I couldn't find anything though. I didn't feel ready to be a mom. I hadn't even been sure that I'd ever wanted to be a mom in the first place. But I was going to be one. I was pregnant and it would be Trent's baby.

**Woo! Funnest kind of chapter to write. Going from serious to silly and right back to serious again. It was honestly really fun to write.**


	32. Swimming

I sat on the bed in the guest room Spain had offered me, crossing my arms and glaring at the pieces of clothing, if you could even call them that, Prussia had left for me. Prussia and I had been on our way to France to stay at France's house for a few days. But the plane had had to make an 'emergency landing' in Spain on the way due to needing to refuel. Apparently refueling meant having us get off of the plane and saying that we'd continue our flight the next day.

And how convenient was it that Spain had a pool and was having unbearably warm weather at the moment? And his air conditioner had mysteriously stopper working too. I'm sure Prussia had been so devastated when he had to tell me that the only swimming suit he had available for me was a two piece bikini too.

I'd told him that I could handle the heat and would be fine without swimming. But no, he and Spain had teamed up and told me that they really wanted to go swimming and having there would make it so much more fun. I had tried to refuse but then Prussia had decided to remind me that I had agreed to wear a bikini if he took me swimming. And he wanted to take me swimming. I'd begrudgingly agreed.

With a sigh I changed into the bathing suit. Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror. I felt severely underdressed. The clothing was barely more than a bra and pair of skimpy underwear. It felt way too revealing. And it was bright pink with little yellow flowers, extremely girly looking. I had a dislike for being girly and Prussia knew that.

I quickly pulled on my shirt over the bikini and let out a triumphant laugh. Prussia had never said anything about me wearing a shirt over the bikini. And with how oversized the shirts I bought were anything I didn't want to show was easily hidden. Prussia would probably complain about it and try to get me to get rid of the shirt but I felt pretty satisfied with my loophole, no matter how cheap it may have been.

A light knock sounded on my door. "Are you ready senorita?"

I smiled and opened the door, nodding cheerily at Spain. "Yea, I'm ready!" I said with a light and happy tone to my voice before blushing at the sight of Spain in nothing more than a bathing suit.

Spain looked down at me, raising an eyebrow questioningly while I tried to avert my eyes to lessen the awkwardness I was now feeling. "Didn't you agree to wear that swimming suit for senior Prussia?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I hummed. "And I am. It's just under this shirt."

"Hmmm…" Spain said, crossing his arms and looking at me sternly. "I don't think that's what he had in mind though."

"He never said anything against it though," I said, attempting to look and sound as innocent as possible.

That however seemed to be quite the difficult task with me blushing and trying my best to not look at Spain. Spain just let out a small sigh and lightly shrugged his shoulders though. "Si, pero… ah… fine. I'll just let him deal with it," he said, lightly rubbing the back of his head and lightly grabbing my hand. "Come on, I'll show you where the pool is."

"O-okay," I said, blushing as Spain began leading me down one of the halls.

Why did I have to be so awkward? I felt nothing more than friendship for Spain and yet this felt so weird to me. I was twenty years old for and still felt so awkward just seeing a guy without a shirt on. You'd think I'd have finally gotten over it. But nope. Hopefully I'd eventually grow out of it, or China would still be glomping me and yelling, "ARU!" when I was in my eighties. I didn't need that fear hanging over my head for the rest of my life.

I soon found myself on a patio and it felt even more unbearably warm than it has inside. Sweat began forming on the back of my neck as Spain released my hand and opened the gate to the pool. "Here we are," he said cheerfully, looking back at me. "You should get in the water senorita. You're red as a tomato."

"Safety first! I'll help you apply sunscreen!"

I cried out in surprise as I suddenly found myself being lifted off of the ground. I looked and saw that Prussia was now holding me, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and with a glob of sunscreen on his nose. He looked back down at me and frowned. "What's this?" he asked, nodding at my shirt.

"A t-shirt…" I said.

"I see that. But why are you wearing it. You promised to wear that bikini for me."

"And I am. I just decided to wear a shirt over it as well."

Prussia began pouting as he sat me down on a shaded seat. "That's not fair," he whined. "We had a deal. I'd take you swimming and you'd wear a bikini for me. There was never talk of a shirt over the bikini."

"There was never any talk of not having a shirt over the bikini either," I pointed out, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen and beginning to apply it while setting my glassed on the table beside me. I wasn't going to let myself suffer though a sunburn.

Prussia crossed his arms and began glaring at me. "That's not fair and you know it," he said, Gilbird somehow mimicking his movements like the baby Chocobo in Final Fantasy XIII.

I sighed. Prussia was correct in that I wasn't really being fair but I was also technically right. And I really didn't want to expose as much as the swimming suit would expose without a shirt covering it. But I also didn't want to go back on my word. I sighed. "This is the only time…" I muttered, beginning to pull off the shirt.

Prussia let out a triumphant whoop as I threw my shirt to the ground. I then got into fetal position to hide anything I didn't want shown. "C'mon!" Prussia whined. "You look amazing in it, there's no reason to feel self-conscious about it!"

"It's covering nothing more than underwear would," I said, glaring at Prussia.

"It's covering everything that needs to be covered," Prussia argued before stopping and beginning to grin at me.

I looked at him warily before suddenly realizing what could possibly be going on in his head. "No!" I shouted, backing away as he reached for me. "Don't even think about it!"

My warning didn't seem to detour Prussia any though. He quickly lifted me into his arms and began carrying me towards the pool, Gilbird being smart enough to jump off and take the seat I'd been in. "Noooo! Spain! Help! I-I haven't even finished applying sunscreen!"

"We'll take care of that soon enough, don't worry," Prussia laughed. "For now, just try to cool off a bit!"

And with that, Prussia jumped into the water, keeping me firmly held in his grasp. I cried out, the cool water suddenly washing over me and finding myself completely submerged in less than a second. I quickly resurfaced though, still in Prussia's arms as he laughed.

I looked up at Prussia and glared slightly, lightly coughing from having accidentally inhaled when Prussia and I had been underwater. Prussia looked back down at me, grinning and laughing as he made his way over to the edge of the pool, keeping me in his arms all the while. "You want some help finishing your sunscreen now?" he asked, still laughing.

"I can apply my own sunscreen, thank you," I muttered crossing my arms as Prussia walked up the steps of the pool and put me back on the seat I'd been sitting on before.

"Are you sure?" Prussia asked, his tone holding an attempt at innocence. "I can definitely help you with your back if you'd like."

I glared and picked up the bottle of sunscreen, chucking it towards Prussia's. Prussia laughed, easily catching the bottle and opening it. "That' wasn't very nice," he said, squeezing a bit of the goop on his hand before spreading it on his shoulders.

"You're not being very nice either," I said, sticking my tongue out as I took the bottle back and began spreading the sunscreen on the places I hadn't gotten yet. "But yes, I need a little help with my back."

"Okay," Prussia said, nodding with a triumphant smirk. "Lie down and I'll take care of it."

I nodded and laid down, trying to prepare myself for the cool contact of the protective substance. I soon found it being massaged into my shoulders, feeling much more pleasant than sunscreen usually felt. I let out a light moan, finding the massage to be incredibly enjoyable and relaxing it. "No…" I said, finding the massage to be ending far too soon for my liking. "Don't stop. That feels really good."

Prussia lightly laughed going back to massaging my shoulders. I found myself to be almost melting into the seat from the combined efforts of the massage and warm sun shining on my body. I shut my eyes and just let myself enjoy the affects the sun and Prussia's massage were giving me. Soon I found myself to me asleep, and having the first restful sleep I'd had in weeks. No dreams or anything, just sleep.

I soon found myself waking up though, a slight feeling of nausea forming in my stomach. "Mmm…" I murmured, finding the nausea to getting worse as time went by. I sat up and stood up, holding my stomach.

I looked around and found that I was now in the guest room again, still wearing nothing more than my bathing suit. Prussia was lying on the bed, lightly snoring, still wearing his bathing suit and with his hair still looking slight damp. My hair was dry though. Prussia and Spain must have continued swimming after I'd fallen asleep and then brought me in here for a nap when they were finished.

I felt my insides suddenly lurch, the nausea quickly reaching its peak. I ran for the bathroom and began vomiting into the toilet. I moaned, my insides being quickly emptied. Was this what I'd heard so often referred to as morning sickness? If it was then it really sucked.

"Hey… you okay?"

I looked and saw Prussia sleepily standing the doorway. I felt my stomach lurch again and quickly went back to the toilet bowl again. "Uhhhg…" I moaned, flushing the toilet and lying down on the cool tile flooring.

Prussia walked over and knelt down, gently brushing my hair out of my face. "Don't tell me you went and got yourself sick?"

I shook my head, wishing the lingering nausea would leave me alone. "I don't think so," my voice slightly horse. "It's possible… but I think morning sickness is more likely at this point."

Prussia sighed, sitting down and lightly rubbing my back. "How unawesome," he said, lifting me into his arms after a few minutes.

I soon found myself lying on the bed again. "I don't wanna go back to sleep…" I said, shakily pushing myself up and looking at Prussia.

"Really? You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping though, it was the first time in a while too," Prussia said, looking at me with a hint of doubt.

"Yea, I don't feel like going back to sleep right now," I said with a nod, not wanting to let on that I was just afraid the dreams would return if I went back to sleep.

The dreams had actually gotten worse since the pregnancy test had said I was pregnant. And they had only worsened when we went to the doctor's office to confirm and had the fear solidified by the doctor confirming the pregnancy.

The dreams of the driver and the car crash were now a rarity. Most of my dreams now focused on babies that looked eerily like Trent and me being trapped in small house, having to act as a house wife for Trent. Then they'd get to the point where Trent would arrive and I'd end up with even less freedom than before. No contact with anyone… completely cut off from the world except for the public speaking I'd have to do in order to endorse to the people whatever Trent wanted them to do. I wasn't even allowed to watch the news… no news on how my friends were doing. There was nothing to keep me from losing all of my sanity.

And then I would wake up, crying and begging for someone to get me out of the life I'd been trapped in. Prussia would be holding me in his arms and telling me that it was okay and that it was all just a dream. He'd help me calm down and coax me back to sleep.

It was ironic really… I was the one that was about to become a parent and yet he was the one that was constantly being woken up during the night by my cries. I felt so troublesome, not that I ever actually voiced these feeling to anyone. I didn't want them to have to comfort me over anything else. My insecurities were my problem… not theirs.

"Okay…" Prussia said, sitting beside me. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well…" I said, thinking for a few minutes. "I'm not sure how much you and Spain swam after I fell asleep, but I'll go swimming with you if you'd like…"

Prussia grinned, jumping up and striking a silly pose. "To the pool!" he exclaimed, earning a giggle from me.

"Onward!" I said, standing up and slowly following after Prussia as he hurried towards the door.

**I'm skipping forward in time in this story a lot lately o.O But it feels right. Plus I really wanted to write about Prussia and his antics involving bikinis xD**


	33. Fire

**Author note is at the beginning of the chapter this time cause I've got some crazy news pertaining to the story!**

**So guys, this is kind of a special chapter :) I was looking over my stories and stuff and saw that the first chapter of This Can't Be Real was uploaded one year ago today. So that's pretty crazy. I wanted to make sure I got a chapter uploaded today in celebration for sticking with something for this long xD**

**Seriously guys! Despite the taking breaks from the times I have, this is the longest I've ever spent on one story without ever getting bored of it. I'm still loving writing it and I give everyone who's supported this story by just following it or leaving a review.**

**Also, this is the 80th chapter of the two stories combined so that's even crazier than the story being a year old for me! So seriously! Thanks for to everyone who's shown any sort of support during this year x) It's been a blast and I'm looking forward to writing more for however long this lasts!**

Prussia and I soon reached the pool, finding Spain to still be swimming in it when we opened the gate. "Ah! You two are awake!" he said, smiling happily. "Did you enjoy you nap?"

I smiled and nodded. "It was very nice," I said, walking towards the pool with Prussia close behind me.

Spain grinned, seeming to be mouthing something. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at Prussia, only to find myself suddenly being held in Prussia's arms and carried towards the pool. "Take a deep breath," he warned, speeding up his pace.

"Wha-"

And then Prussia jumped into the air, the sound of the splash registering before the affect did. I quickly inhaled and shut my mouth just before the water engulfed me. I looked around, all of my surroundings blurring even worse as my glasses slipped off and sunk to the bottom the pool.

Before I could even try to grab for them I found the Prussia had propelled us to the surface. I looked back, glaring at the albino as he laughed. "You'd better be planning on retrieving those for me," I said, moving my hair out of my eyes and relaxing into Prussia's hold.

Prussia looked at me with confusion before craning his neck to see the bottom of the pool past me. "Oh…" he said sheepishly, most likely spotting my glasses all the beneath us. "I didn't even think about that."

"I can see that…" I said with a sigh, resting my head against Prussia's chest and enjoying the warmth of the sun washing over me while I floated in the cool water.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Spain shouted, suddenly diving under and going towards the glasses.

Spain soon resurfaced with the glassed in his hand. "Thank you," I said, taking the glasses and putting them on.

I sighed, squirming my way out of Prussia's hold and swimming to the edge of the pool. There were water droplets all over my glasses and they made it incredibly difficult to see. I'd clean them off later. For now I set them on the ground, and made a mental note to remember where I'd put them when we got out of the pool.

I turned and began swimming back over to where I'd left Prussia and Spain. I quickly noticed that they weren't there anymore though. I stopped swimming and frowned, looking around to see where they could have gone off to. The water in the pool was crystal clear so I would've seen them if they'd gone underwater as long as their positioning was in my line of sight. But I did see them anywhere. And they didn't appear to be anywhere within the gated area.

A feeling of nervousness began filling the pit of my stomach. They couldn't have left, I would have heard them if they had. And I hadn't even had my back turned for all that long so they couldn't be too far away. Besides that, Prussia wouldn't leave me on my own like this with how terrified I was of Trent being able to show up whenever he chose to. At least not willingly.

I felt my breath hitch as I began looking around wildly. "Prussia!? Spain!" I cried out, beginning to feel very scared of the possibility that something had happened in the few seconds I'd turned my back.

"Looking for somebody?"

I spun around, my eyes wide with fear as I tried to spot the owner of the voice. Trent. He was leaning against the gate surrounding the pool, staring at me with a smirk and dressed in swimming shorts.

I quickly began wading backwards, never taking my eyes off of the blurred figure of Trent. He suddenly disappeared though, instantly reappearing behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders and stomach.

A cry for help ripped from my throat as I began struggling wildly. I found myself slipping into a full on panic attack, screaming and shouting for someone to help me. Calling out for Prussia and Spain while I did my best to slip out of Trent's hold. "Stop, you shouldn't be acting so roughly. Not while you're pregnant at least~" Trent cooed into my ear, tightening his hold on me.

"N-no!" I screamed, finding my kicks to be having no affect on Trent. "Prussia! Spain! Somebody! Please!"

Trent laughed, lifting me so he could rest his chin on my shoulder. "I don't think they'll be able to help you this time, Rissy," he said, turning me so I could see outside of the gate. "They're probably wishing for some help right about now as well, actually."

My breath caught in my throat, leaving me unable to even scream. Spain's house, there were flames that could be seen within one of its windows. "No…" I whimpered, knowing that Trent must have transported and trapped them there somehow. "NO!"

I found Trent's grasp to be disappearing. "I'll give you ten minutes Rissy~" he whispered. "You have that long to do whatever you want. But after that, I'm going come back and take you with me, so try not hurt yourself too much."

And with that, Trent disappeared, leaving me to make a mad dash out of the pool. I quickly raced to the side and got out, grabbing my glasses as I went. I barreled through the gate and up to the back door. I quickly found it to be locked though. "Bastard!" I cried out, looking for a rock to chuck at the door, it being a sliding glass door.

I soon found a rather large stone and threw it through the door, not bothering to care about the shards that cut me as I used the newly formed hole to unlock the door and open it. I quickly ran in, grabbing Spain's cell phone, which was luckily sitting on a table by the door, and dialed the first number that came to my mind as I ran through the house, trying to find where Spain and Prussia were.

"Pick up! C'mon and pick up! PickuppickupPICKUP!" I said, listening to the rings.

"Hell-"

"AMERICA!" I said, my voice panicked as I opened the door to another room.

"Marissa?" America asked, his tone sounding worried. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I don't have much time America, just get everyone and come to Spain's house! Right now! As fast as you can!"

"What? Why!? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain!" I said hurriedly, running up to the second floor. "Just do it!"

Why did the nations feel the need to have such unnecessarily large houses? Why couldn't they be small enough to search in a couple of minutes? That would make things so much easier for me. But no! The nations seemed to need mansions while they usually lived close to on their own. Perfectly logical really.

"Marissa! Tell me what's going on!" America demanded, the sound someone banging on a door and him around sounding through the phone.

"Fire! Trent! Can't find Spain and Prussia! Just get everyone here!" I shouted, running down the now smoke filled hall and opening the door of the furthest room in it.

The sound of America running around suddenly stopped as I heard him open the door. "But… Spain and Prussia… they're right here…"

I froze. "What?" I whispered, my eyes stinging from the smoke.

"Marissa!"

Prussia's voice suddenly entered my ear through the phone as he took America's phone from him. "Prussia? Wh-why are you with America? Tr-Trent said…"

"Trent's there!? Spain and I were in the pool with you when we suddenly found ourselves a little way from here!"

"Oh god… I have to get out of here!" I whimpered, seeing that the fire was rapidly spreading and had already blocked the stairs. "Shit… shitshitshitSHIT!"

"Marissa, what's going on!? What's that bastard doing!?" Prussia questioned, his voice sounding panicked.

"F-fire…" I said, coughing and backing away from the spreading flames and into the room I'd opened. "H-he's going to be back soon…"

"Don't worry, we'll be there! Call France! He's the closest right now and can get there the fastest!"

"O-okay…" I whimpered, shutting the door and running towards the window. "P-Prussia, before we hang up… in case something happens… "

"Nothing is going to happen to you Marissa, I promise! I won't let anything happen!"

"St-still… just know that I love you…"

"I love you too. But nothing is going to happen! We'll be there as soon as possible! Now call France!"

"O-okay," I said.

I quickly hung up and began dialing France's number, making my way over to the window as I did so. As I waited for France to pick up I spotted a small yellow ball of fluff cuddled up on the bed. "Gilbird!" I exclaimed running over and picking up the tiny yellow bird.

Gilbird looked at me and chirped happily, hopping into the air and flying onto my head. Once nestled in my hair he chirped happily again. I sighed and quickly want back over to the window, wishing that France would pick up.

I climbed onto the windowsill and did my best to find some part of the house I could use to climb down. "Bonjour~" France answered just as I climbed onto the windowsill and did my best to find some part of the house I could use to climb down. "Who is calling?"

"France! I need help! Prussia said you'd be able to get here the fastest and I need somebody here now!" I said as I tried to desperately grab onto something, finding my balance to begin faltering.

"Marissa? Is that you?" France asked as I felt my footing slip.

I cried out, falling over and managing to grab onto the ledge I'd been standing on and dangling from it. The phone fell to the ground, smashing into a good deal of small pieces as it made contact. Well that was just fantastic.

I felt around with my feet, trying to find a ledge to stand on. I soon found one and latched onto it with my toes, slowly lowering myself all the while. I gasped, suddenly seeing just how high up I was. It wasn't nearly as bad as any time I'd been on a Ferris wheel or even when I'd been on the plane. But this position was so much precarious and dangerous than those times that it felt about a million times worse.

Gilbird chirped again, hoping off of my head and flying in front of my face. I looked at the small bird, wishing I had its ability to fly. It would've been very helpful in the situation. But he was a bird and I was not. I'd have to find a way down without the help of flight.

I was at a height that if I allowed myself to fall I probably wouldn't end up too hurt dependent on how I landed. But the ground beneath me was stone and if I landed on it wrong I could end up with at the very least a twisted ankle if not worse. And that wouldn't help me in any attempt of escaping Trent.

Trent… he'd be back in a three minutes tops. I had to get moving, I had to find somewhere safe to hide. I had to get away from this area and fast. So I didn't really have the time to worry over how I landed. I had to let go and hope for the best.

I took as deep breath and let go of the ledge. A scream escaped me, my eyes shutting automatically as I tried to brace myself for the fall. As I landed a sharp pain shot through my leg. But I couldn't allow the pain to stop me. I stood up, my balance shaky as Gilbird settled himself back in my hair.

I quickly began running towards the front of the house, the pain in my leg causing a slight limp. For the first time something crossed my mind. I wasn't the only one in danger here. I had a baby growing inside of me who was in just as much danger of Trent and anything he did to me. I felt an immense fear for the baby's safety. I was the only one who had any sense of protection for it right now. I had to get away not only for me but for it too.

It was the first time in the few weeks I'd known about the pregnancy that I'd thought about the baby without feeling incredibly scared about what was going to happen to me once it was born. This time all I could think about was that I wasn't alone in my needing to get away from Trent anymore. I had someone I had to protect, someone that needed me to keep myself safe for their safety rather than running out and risking myself. It was such a change. Such a motivation to keep going.


	34. Gilbird

I continued running even after I got off of the property of that held Spain's house. I had to find a phone to use. I needed to call France again. I needed to get in touch with everyone else and get somewhere where there would be a lot of people. I had to get somewhere where Trent wouldn't be able to touch me.

I'd hung out with Spain near his home several times before so I had a slight idea to where I might be able to find the amount of people I would need to possibly keep Trent at bay. But I only had a minute or two left to get there and there was no way I'd be able to get there on foot in that time. So I'd have to settle for a small town near Spain's house.

A rush of relief filled me as I saw some buildings in the distance. It was a good thing too; my leg was hurting more and more with each step. But would anybody really be willing to listen to a frantic young girl in a bikini? And I couldn't even speak much Spanish. Oh god. I might not even be able to communicate with anyone I found.

I found my pace to be slowing down as the worries filled my mind. But it wasn't slow enough to prevent me from having a very painful head on collision with someone. I groaned, finding myself on the ground.

I sat up and rubbed my head, looking around with a sense of fear in my eyes. The person looked down at me with worry. It was a boy who looked to be about the same human age as America or Prussia. Beside him was a girl who looked to be around the same age. "¿Estás bien?" the boy asked, his voice filled with concern.

I looked at the two people with fear. I had to get away from them. If Trent showed up and they were with me… they could end up like the driver. And I wouldn't be able to handle being responsible for something like that again.

I quickly stood up and backed away, making sure that Gilbird was still on my head. Once I found him and made sure he was okay I quickly turned and began running again. I was head back towards Spain's house though. Going back there wasn't going to help me any. Unless I could find mine or Prussia's cell phones... that was one thing that could very easily help me.

But going back in the house would be facing the fire and smoke. Not only was the fire dangerous but breathing in the smoke… that wouldn't be good for me or the baby. And the fire could easily trap me in a room, leaving me to just wait for Trent to show up. Was all of that worth trying to find one of the phones?

I shook my head, continuing to run as the two people yelled after me. I couldn't go back in the house. It was far too dangerous to even try something like that. And with suddenly being on the ground again from another collision I didn't really have a say in the matter anymore.

"Time's up Rissy~"

I looked up with fear, the sight of Trent standing in front of me causing me to begin screaming. "N-no! Stay away!" I shrieked, scrambling backwards and away from him.

"Oh, come now Rissy," Trent said, his tone sound playful and what I could only assume was what he thought to be seductive. "I'd think you could act a little happier to see me. Don't you?"

I whimpered, continuing to back away. "St-stay away from me," I said, my voice shaking as I tried to think of a way that I might possibly be able to escape.

Trent smirked and chuckled before stopping and looking at Gilbird. He was glaring at the small bird, seeming to have a great dislike for him. "That _thing_ on your head. Get rid of it."

I whimpered and shook my head. Trent turned his icy glare to me. "Get rid of it NOW," he said, his tone taking a much more serious tone than I was used to hearing in it.

Trent's voice was usually filled with sick delight and amusement. He always came off as enjoying himself through all of this. Either that or he would sound enraged. The only time he had seemed even remotely serious and calm at the same time had been when he'd first been messing with my memories. Back when he'd taken me from Disney World. And hearing him this way… so serious and cold… it made him more terrifying than ever.

"N-no…" I whimpered, grabbing Gilbird and holding him close to me.

I was terrified that if Trent got a hold of him that he'd hurt him. I wasn't going to let Trent hurt Prussia's little birdie friend. I couldn't let him do that. That would be too much… Prussia loved this little bird. He'd had it for so long. I was amazed it had been around for so long. But I had heard that if a nation had a pet then that pet could somehow get the aging properties of the nation, making it so they'd live along side each other for possibly forever.

"GET RID OF THE BIRD NOW RISSY!"

I looked at Trent, terror filling every bit of me as I glanced down at the small bird. "N-nooo…"

Trent's facial expression was showing nothing short of rage. He was infuriated by my unwillingness to let go of Gilbird. And yet he wasn't actually doing anything about it. He could've easily grabbed the bird out of my hands or beaten me enough that Gilbird would've been forced to fly away. But he wasn't. He was just standing there, looking ready to do something but not actually taking action.

I looked down at Gilbird and saw that he was staring straight back at Trent. If birds were able to glare then I would've sworn he was even glaring back as well. The two seemed to be locked in a glaring match. But I couldn't figure out why this would be the case.

Before I could do anything, Trent turned his attention from the bird in my hands to me. "If you won't get rid of that thing… then I'll be forced to take some drastic measures."

And with that Trent disappeared. I couldn't bring myself to stand up and run away again though. I was too terrified to even take my eyes away from the spot where Trent had been standing. My eyes were completely glued to that spot until Trent suddenly reappeared.

I felt my panic rise as soon as I saw what Trent had done. "N-no!" I whimpered, reaching out with a free hand as tears began streaming down my face.

Trent's forearm was wrapped around Tommy's neck while his other arm was raise to let him point a gun against his head. Tommy wasn't doing much to fight back but he definitely didn't look happy.

"Now put the bird down Rissy~" Trent said, his voice much less hostile sounding than before. His voice was back to its usual pleased sounding tone. "If you do that, then Tommy here won't have to get hurt."

Tommy looked at me with an expression on utter seriousness. "Don't do what he says, Marissa. You need to keep that bird with you at all costs. Don't put it down."

I looked at Tommy with a pained expression. How could he expect me to not just set Gilbird on the ground and let Trent hurt him. Gilbird could fly away and be fine. Tommy wouldn't be able to fight off Trent without getting some serious injuries. "L-let him go Trent, please!" I said with a pleading expression.

"Put the bird down then."

"Don't do it!" Tommy shouted.

"You talk too much Tommy…" Trent said. "You always have."

And with that, Trent pushed Tommy forward, allowing him to stumble towards me. A shot suddenly rang out though. Tommy gasped as my eyes widened. A red stain began forming on his shirt as he tried to straighten himself up, only to fall forward. "No…" I whispered before I began screaming.

My hold on Gilbird disappeared and he flew to my head as I quickly scrambled over to where Tommy was lying on the ground, his hand grasping his chest as the stain became bigger. "I'll let you two have a little bit of time. I'll see you later though Rissy~" Trent said, quickly disappearing.

Tommy had busied himself with rolling onto his back, though this only made his bleeding worse. "D-don't move!" I said, tears running down my face.

"Damn," Tommy said, his breathing shallow as he laid his head down on the ground and continued holding his stomach. "I remember playing cowboys and Indians with him and Thomas. I never thought he'd actually shoot me with a real gun when we were playing with pop guns though…"

"D-do you have a c-cell phone Tommy? I-I can call a-an ambulance or something!"

"N-nah… wouldn't be of any use at this point anyway… I've got like five… ten minutes tops at this point…"

"N-no! Just gimme your shirt! I'll use it to wrap the wound and stop the bleeding for a bit!"

"Ha-uhg…" Tommy winced, stopping himself from laughing. "There's no point now Rissa… it's gonna be okay though." He slowly raised one of his hands and put it over my stomach. "You're gonna make an awesome mom… and Prussia… he's going to make a pretty okay dad too. I just wish I could've stuck around long enough to see it happen."

"D-don't say that… you're gonna be around. Y-you aren't going to d-d-die! I w-won't let you! I'll go and get help!"

"No!" Tommy said, his eyes pleading. "D-don't leave me… just stay here with me… please…"

I looked at Tommy with a pained expression. I doubted I could even make it to get help and back in time as it was. And I couldn't just leave Tommy to die alone either. Leaving him alone in his current state… that seemed as heartless as I could get. "Okay," I said, nodding and settling myself by him. "Is there anything… I-I can do to… to make it less painful?"

"Hmmm…" Tommy hummed, lowering his hand and looking up at the sky as blood continued to pool around him. "Hey… Liz and Tara. When they were trying to hook us up… they painted you as a pretty good singer. Would you mind singing me a song or sumthin?"

Tommy was beginning to slur his words. He was talking slower too. I had no clue of how help him either. At this rate he wouldn't be around for much longer. And me just sitting and crying wasn't going to help the process any either. "Y-yea… what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"I dunno… do you know that one song? The one that Karen sings in School Rumble?"

"Which one?" I asked.

There had been two songs that that character had sung. I couldn't imagine him wanting me to sing the upbeat one at a time like this. But the other one… it was love song.

"The really soft and pretty one…" Tommy said, looking up at me with a small smile.

"Y-yea…" I said softly, nodding as Tommy grinned and lifted his arm again so he could hold my hand.

I began singing as I took hold of Tommy's hand, the words not coming out right with how strained and broken my voice was. But even though it was so broken sounding, Tommy was still smiling and humming along, occasionally saying it was pretty.

I found myself unable to continue though, Tommy's grip loosening slightly. I broke down into sobs before feeling someone run their thumb across my cheek in an attempt to wipe away the tears.

"Don't cry," Tommy whispered, his smile still barely gracing his lips. "Please smile. For me. You're so pretty when you smile…"

"T-Tommy… pl-please don't die…"

A small laugh managed to escape Tommy. "You're a really cool person, ya know that Marissa. You just need to smile some more. Like you did after we rode that rollercoaster," he said, his voice now barely audible at all. "That was such a fun day… wasn't it?"

"Th-the best!" I said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"See, that's what I mean… you're much prettier when you smile," Tommy said, his face lighting up. "O-oh… say hi to the unit's the next time you see them, okay?"

"Y-yea! B-but you'll be there too Tommy! I won't need to, cause you'll be there too!"

Tommy brought my hand towards his face and made it so I was just barely holding it. "Can we just stay like this until it's over?" he asked, wincing as his other arm fell from his chest and into the pool of blood beneath and around him.

"Y-yea… yea, I'll stay with you like this…" I whispered, shutting my eyes and nodding.

"Promise?"

"Yes," I said, my voice breaking from how helpless and weak Tommy's voice has just sounded.

"Thanks…"

I didn't respond, I just listened to his shallow breathing. After what felt like an eternity but still all too soon at the same time… the breathing stopped and Tommy's grasp on my hand slipped away.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were still open and the smile was still visible on his lips. But he was breathing. He wasn't moving. He was completely and utterly lifeless. I screamed, pain and rage filling me.

Tommy hadn't deserved any of this. He shouldn't have had to die. And yet he had. He had died because of me. And I hadn't been able to stop it from happening. I hadn't been able to stop Trent from killing him. I had allowed the death to happen. Two deaths because of me now.

But Trent… he was the one that had pulled the trigger. He was the one that had made there be a need for me to ask the driver for help. And though I wasn't completely certain, I was fairly sure he was what had caused the crash. He was the one killing, hurting, and threatening people to get to me. And now he'd killed Tommy. Innocent Tommy who had done nothing but be kind to me.

I felt a new level of hatred for Trent. The next time I saw him… the next time he came anywhere near me. I was going to going to make him pay for everyone he had hurt. Shooting Thomas in the hospital. Shooting America and Prussia in the forest. The driver. Tommy. HetaOni. All that he'd done to my country. Everything he'd put me through. Everything he was planning on putting the baby through once it was born. I'd make him pay for all of it somehow.

**Oh gosh TT-TT This chapter guys. It was so emotionally draining to write. I've never actually killed off a character that's been around for as long as Tommy has. I mean, there have been characters that have died in back stories of other characters of mine. And the driver obviously. But I really liked Tommy. He was a fun character. And now... :( I hate myself so much for this decision. Also, the Gilbird stuff will be explained in a later chapter. **

**And I've come up with an idea for a spin off story for this thanks to the awesome (Prussia approved) Maya Gordelia. It'd be about the units and what they've been up to. I'm not sure if I'll actually do it, but let me know if you like the idea or not.**


	35. Sorry

I just sat by Tommy, holding his hand in mine while I waited for somebody to show up. By the time somebody did show up I had become numb. I'd cried myself out and had stewed in my anger towards Trent for so long that my body had eventually just shut down to the point that I wouldn't feel anything.

Maybe it was the shock of the event that caused it. Maybe it was just my body being unable to handle such intense emotions for such a long extended period of time. I didn't really care. I just felt the need to stay beside Tommy while I waited for somebody to show up.

And somebody did finally show up. It was France, Canary and Mayotte trailing close behind him. I looked up at them, my eyes empty and my expression broken. "Mon dieu…" France whispered, looking at Tommy and I with shock.

He quickly turned to Mayotte and Canary, telling them to go and find help, before looking back at me with caution. "Marissa?"

I looked at France, trying to figure out what he wanted me to say. I was sitting beside the corpse of one of my friends. I was holding his hand and covered in his blood, having been in too much shock and then being too numb to care enough to move when it had reached me. I had Tommy's head lying on my lap, having quickly moved it there when the blood had come close to it. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing his face… his face that still held the light smile he'd died with… being defiled by the blood. And on top of it all, I looked so emotionless… what was I supposed to say to ease any worry caused by a scene like this.

I opened my mouth as France took some small steps towards me, reaching out to help me up and away from Tommy. I glanced from France's hand to Tommy and back again. I shook my head, grasping onto Tommy's hand tighter as though it would help me. "Marissa… take my hand, please. We're going to get help for Tommy… but let me take you to get you cleaned up."

"Help?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. Gilbird flew from my head to France's shoulder as I spoke. "What would help do at this point? He's already dead…"

France winced, looking at me with worry. "Cheri… please just come with me. We need to get you somewhere safe at least. With the others, like Prussia."

I looked at the ground. The others… that included Thomas didn't it? What was I supposed to tell him? His brother had just been killed by what used be his best friend. And I was the one who had been there when it happened. I felt like I was the one that had to tell him. How did you tell someone something like that though?

I looked back at France, the numbness melting away as I thought about the inevitability of Thomas finding out. I felt myself beginning to crumble, tears filling my eyes. "I… I…"

France shushed me as he closed the distance between us, kneeled down, and hugged me from behind. "It's okay ma cheri," he whispered.

"No… no it's not…" I whimpered. "Tommy's dead… and Trent said that he'd be back. How can you consider that okay?"

France didn't respond. He just stayed quiet, keeping me in his arms. There was nothing he could say that would make me feel better anyway so it was probably better that he didn't say anything. Just having him there was something. And his efforts at turning me around to get my eyes off of Tommy was slightly helpful despite the image being burned into my mind.

Canary and Mayotte arrived again not much later, a doctor behind them. The doctor soon pronounced Tommy dead, this leading me to break down again. I'd already known it to be true and had even said it myself. But… to hear someone else say it was devastating.

France eventually got me up, Tommy having been taken away by the doctor and other medical people Canary and Mayotte had gone back for, and to a small hotel. People on the streets stared with wide eyes as we passed by them. And who was to blame them. I was covered in Tommy's blood and a trembling mass that was hardly able to walk with how much my ankle was hurting. Anyone would've stared.

I stumbled my way into the shower the hotel room provided as France went to go get me some new clothes and call the others, leaving Canary and Mayotte to stay in the room with me. I stood in the shower, eventually having to sit down as my mind tried to think of ways I could've have kept Tommy from dying.

Running into town and getting the doctor. Wrapping Tommy's wound with something. Willingly go with Trent. Having just made Gilbird fly away in the first place.

Why had Trent even cared that Gilbird was with me? What difference would did it make to him at all? That question was in the forefront of my mind next to Tommy in general. I'd have to ask the nations when I got a chance. When I was less emotionally unstable.

Once the blood was washed off I stood up and turned off the shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body, finding myself much number than I had been when I got into the shower. My body was shutting down. I felt tired, like I was going to collapse any second. I quickly made my way out of the bathroom and found France sleeping on one of the beds, some clothes sitting on the dresser beside him. Canary and Mayotte were nowhere to be seen though. I wasn't going to complain about that last part.

I grabbed the clothes and went back into the bathroom. I changed and threw the towel in the sink before walking over to the other bed in the room. I laid down and buried myself in the covers. I closed my eyes, only to see the image of Tommy lying dead again. Only this time he had the same terrified look the driver had had. A pain shot through me as some tears slid down my cheeks.

The last thing I thought about as I fell asleep was how I wished if my body was going to become numb that it would last longer.

I awoke to a loud pounding sound. It was as if somebody was knocking on a door. But who would be knocking? It was really dark when I opened my eyes. Spain should've been asleep and Prussia was staying in the same room as me.

I felt as though I'd just had a horrible dream. There was a sense of fear and hurt residing within me. But I couldn't quite recall why. I wouldn't try to remember if I didn't have to.

The knocking sounded again, causing me to moan and murmur that I wanted five more minutes. But the knocking didn't stop. Nor did the snoring that I heard from the across the room.

That was strange. Prussia would've been right beside me, not across the room. And he usually didn't snore so loudly. I opened my eyes again and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. My eyes were slightly adjusted. And then a cell phone began ringing.

I cried out in surprise, not used to hearing the French national anthem blaring so loudly. Wait? French national anthem? I turned on the lamp on the bedside table next to me. I was in a hotel room, France was on the bed opposite of me, and Mayotte and Canary were sharing the pullout couch. What the hell was going on?

The knocking was still going on and the phone was making France stir. He grabbed the phone and answered it, silencing the music. "Bonjour?" he said groggily, me standing up and walking towards the door as he did so. "Hm… oh… oui. I'll go get the door then."

France hung up as I unlocked and opened the door, noticing a sharp pain in my ankle as I put pressure on it. I stared with confusion as Spain, Prussia, and America ran into the room, pushing past me and looking around in a panic. When their eyes landed on France they all froze. Soon they were facing me. Prussia quickly pushed past the others and pulled me into his arms.

I looked at him with confusion and hugged him back. He was acting as though something had happened since I'd last seen him. But that hadn't been that long ago, had it? The last thing I remembered before waking up was falling asleep on the chair by the pool. But how had I gotten to a hotel and in different clothes since then?

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that! If I ever get my hands on that bastard… god I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait…" I said, pulling away and looking at Prussia with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The four men, whom were all gathered around me now, looked at me with worry. "You don't remember?" France asked, his tone gentle and cautious.

"Remember what?" I asked. "The last thing I remember is falling asleep by the pool."

The nations didn't say anything. They all just stared at me before glancing nervously at each other. I looked at them with worry before shrugging and laughing. "Ah well," I said. "It can't be too important if I've forgotten already, can it?"

All four of them winced and looked at me with pity filled expressions. Prussia pulled me into his arms again as Spain squeezed past us and shut the door. "Marissa…"

"Prussia? What's wrong? What happened?"

I was beginning to feel worried. They were all acting so somber and serious. And they seemed to be being so careful with how they talked to me. It was if they thought I'd be upset and fragile or something. It was really worrisome.

"Tommy…" America said, his voice quiet and gentle.

I quickly pulled out of Prussia's arms and stared at America as memories suddenly surfaced from the mention of Tommy's name. "Oh god…" I whispered.

The feelings I'd woken up with. They hadn't been from a bad dream. They'd been from what I'd witnessed before I fell asleep. Tommy was gone. Trent had almost gotten me. Spain's house was gone. Gilbird was still safe though. So much had happened. And I'd somehow forgotten it while I'd slept.

I backed away, leaning against the door. I needed space. I suddenly became very aware of how they were all crowded around me. I need to get outside where it was wide open and where there was fresh air. I needed to think.

"I need a few minutes outside… alone…" I whispered, trying to comprehend everything that was going through my head.

Prussia looked at me uneasily, obviously weary about leaving me on my own after what had just happened. And I couldn't blame him for that. I was scared to be alone as well. But I needed some time outside where I could think and try to sort things out in my mind.

"It'll just be a few minutes…" I said quietly, doing all that I could to keep myself from crying. I wasn't going to let them see me break down. Not again. "I promise."

"Go ahead," Spain said, placing a gentle hand on Prussia's shoulder and giving me a light nod.

"Take my phone in case you need it," America said, holding out his cell phone.

I nodded, taking the phone. "Thank you…" I said opening the door and stepping into the hallway, closing the door on my way out.

The hallway was already outside so I decided to just lean against the wall outside the door and sit down. I put the phone in my pocket and buried my face in my hands, trying to slow the whirlwind of thoughts in my mind.

Tommy was gone. And it was Trent's fault. I'd promised myself something. I knew that much was true. But what had I promised myself? And what had I done for Tommy. I remembered sitting there and telling him he wasn't going to die. But he had asked me to do something for him. What was it?

A song slowly entered my mind. That was what I'd done. He'd asked me to sing to him in his last moments. And he'd told me something… about Prussia and I being good parents. I put my hand over my stomach, my eyes filling with tears. "I'll never let him touch you…" I whispered. "I promise. I'm going to protect you with my life."

I stood up and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I looked around and saw some people hurrying up the stairs that led to this hall of rooms. I felt my heart drop as I noticed that Thomas was in the group, the other members being Britain, Canada, Germany, Italy, and Romano.

Thomas was the first to reach me, pulling me into a hug as he did so. I blinked in surprise. Thomas wasn't one to initiate hugs very much. It made me wonder if he knew or not yet. "It's good to see that you're okay," he said, sounding out of breath. "I tried to get Tommy here, but he isn't picking up his phone…"

I winced, hugging Thomas back. He didn't know. I wasn't going to cry though. I wouldn't let him find out that way. I couldn't.

"T-Thomas…" I said. "I need to talk to you…"

Thomas pulled away and looked down at me with confusion. "Okay, shoot."

"N-no… not here. Not like this…" I said quietly as the door opened.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked, looking slightly worried as America stepped out.

"Thomas… geez… I'm really sorry for your loss," America said.

My eyes widened as I looked back and began rapidly shaking my head, trying to get America to stop talking. "Loss? What're you talking about?" Thomas asked, looking from me to America.

"Well you know…" America said, before noticing trying get him to shut up. "Oh shit…" he said, his eyes widening. "You don't… well… ah. I'm… uh… going to go back inside."

"No, what're you talking about?" Thomas asked, suddenly turning his attention to me. "What's he talking about?"

"I… n-not here… n-not like this…" I whispered, trying to avert my gaze from Thomas.

"No, here is fine. Now what is he talking about? You obviously know, so just tell me."

I looked at the ground and took a shaky breath. "Thomas… here… it really isn't the place… please just take a walk with me and I'll explain."

Thomas took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. We'll walk and you'll talk."

"Yea…" I whispered, limping towards and down the stairs with Thomas. Once we were on the street I began talking. "Thomas… what do you think of giving your family a visit?"

Thomas looked at me with confusion. "I suppose a visit to my mom and dad would be nice."

"Yea… you should do that…" I said, finding it rather difficult to keep control over my emotions.

"Okay? But what brought that up? And what did America mean by, your loss, anyway?"

"Well… you see…" I said, stopping and staring at the ground. "W-we should sit down for this."

Thomas looked at me with a concern. "Geez, you're acting like I did the first time I had to tell a family member of one of my patients that their loved one hadn't made it."

I looked up at Thomas with teary eyes and hugged him. "Wait…" he whispered, his eyes widening as he grabbed his head and sat down. "No…"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, sitting down beside Thomas and wrapping my arms around him, "I'm so, so sorry."

"No! It can't be true…" Thomas said, his voice breaking. He took a deep breath after a few moments and looked at me. "H-how did it happen?"

"Tr-Tent…" I whispered. "He showed up… set Spain's house on fire and told me that I had ten minutes. I thought Spain and Prussia were in there. But the only living being in the house besides me was Gilbird. Spain and Prussia… they were at America's for some reason. I got out and ran.

"I ran like crazy. But Trent… he just showed up again. He told me to get rid of Gilbird for some reason. I refused and he disappeared before coming back with Tommy…"

"And?" Thomas asked, his voice sounding strained.

"And Tommy told me to keep Gilbird with me no matter what. Trent… he… he said Tommy talked to much and… and… he…"

"That's enough."

Thomas pulled out of my arms, his body trembling. "I-I'm sorry…" I said. "I-if I'd just made Gilbird fly away…"

"No." Thomas said, looking at me with his tear stained face and red eyes. "Don't go blaming yourself for one second. This is Trent's doing, not yours."

"I'm still so sorry…" I said, my voice trembling. "I wanted to go get help… but… but he didn't want me to leave him."

Thomas closed his eyes, tears now openly falling in front of me. "It's good that he had someone that cared about him and that he cared about…" he said, his voice sounding so broken and hurt.

I looked at Thomas, unable to handle hearing him so hurt and upset. I wrapped my arms around him and just letting us sitting in silence while he grieved.

**Garsh... the whole telling Thomas thing was difficult to write . I'm really hoping I portrayed it realistically. And anouther thing. I hate it when I go to sleep after something horrible has happened, totally forget about it when I wake up, and then suddenly remember or get reminded. It's like reliving the initial pain all over again :(**


	36. AN: Unit story update

**This is just a little announcement to say that the first chapter of the spin off story of this is now uploaded :) It's the one I talked about earlier, where it will be about the units are doing during all the events that have happened since Marissa left. It does however start when the units first show up, just from different perspectives than in this. It's titled, Units Just Wanna Have Fun. That is all :)**


	37. Charm

Thomas and I eventually made it back to the hotel room. Both of us had puffy eyes by this point and neither of us were really up to talking. The nations were all inside, quietly chatting among themselves. They all turned their head, looking at us as we stepped inside.

Prussia began standing but Germany quickly stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back into a sitting position. Prussia looked over at Germany, a questioning look on his face. Germany just silently shook his head though.

I appreciated it. I didn't want a hug. I didn't want to hear anybody try to cheer me up. It wouldn't help any. Tommy had been killed and I'd witnessed the whole thing, unable to do a thing to stop it from happening. And I couldn't do anything to make it any easier on Thomas. Despite my wanting to keep him from having to feel the pain he was dealing with… I couldn't do anything but just deal with my own pain and hope that time made things easier for all of us.

I quietly walked past the countries and towards the beds. I was soon hidden away under the covers of the bed. Thought of how maybe this was all just a nightmare and I'd wake up ran through my head. The idea of this all being a horrible dream and Tommy actually being alive was a wonderful thing to me. It would mean I would eventually wake up from it and be able to hug Tommy again. But… the chances of that actually being the case were little to none.

Somebody sat down on the bed, lightly rubbing my back as I trembled. Tears began to fall from my eyes at the feeling of the contact. I soon found a tiny sob escaping me. I crumbled, burying my face in the blankets and trembling even more. The person quickly climbed under the covers as well and pulled me into their arms.

"It's okay, let it all out…" the person whispered, identifying it as Prussia. "You don't have to hold it in."

I found Prussia to be turning me around and holding me against his chest. I released the blankets and wrapped my arms around him

* * *

The next week or so was spent doing my best to keep my composure. But with everyone being so somber I found myself breaking down and crying over and over again. I wasn't sure how to handle the loss. So I would occasionally lock myself in room to just be alone and cry.

I wanted desperately to turn back time and keep everything from happening. I wanted to make sure Tommy was still with us. I wanted to hug him and apologize what I caused him to go through. But none of that was possible. Nothing could bring him back.

Thomas had already gone back and told his parents the news. He'd be returning soon, tomorrow or the next day supposedly. But I didn't really care when it was. See him… it really hurt. He and Tommy had looked so similar. So every time I saw Thomas… I'd be close to tears from the flashbacks. And I didn't want Thomas to have to see that. It definitely wouldn't help anything.

I'd gone to the doctor's office, needing to find out how the pregnancy was going with all that had happened. The baby was surprisingly fine. The doctor had said that the development was going incredibly well and that the pregnancy was going as smoothly as it possibly could.

Eventually I even managed to get out the question that had been weighing so heavily on my mind. We were staying at France's, along with Spain whom was waiting for a new home to be finished for him. I looked at Prussia, the two of us walking down one of the many hallways of the mansion. "Hey…" I said quietly.

Prussia gently took my hand and smiled down at me. "Jah?" he asked.

"I have a question… about that day…" I said, my voice slightly breaking.

"What?" Prussia asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Trent… he got Tommy… because of Gilbird being with me… and he wanted me to get rid of him…" I said, my voice growing quieter and quieter with each word.

"Oh…" Prussia said, looking away from me and stopping.

I stopped as well, turning to face Prussia. "Why… why did he want me to get rid of Gilbird so badly? And why not just get rid of him himself? Why resort to threats?"

Prussia averted his gaze and looked at the ground. He let out a slight sigh and began explaining. "Well... I figured that Gilbird is always either with you or me. And I'm usually with you anyway... so... I had Britain place a charm on him, one that would repel Trent."

I blinked as I tried to process what I'd just been told. Prussia had asked Britain to put a spell on Gilbird? He'd trusted him enough to do something like that to his, as he'd put it, awesome little bird friend? And for me?

I quickly wrapped my arms around Prussia, tears in my eyes. But I soon found myself looking up with several things spinning around in my mind. I could've given Gilbird to Tommy and he'd have been safe from Trent. I could've saved him had I known. He wouldn't have had to died.

"Why didn't you tell me? I... I could've helped Tommy..."

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you."

I looked back, teary eyed. Spain and France were standing in the hall, looking towards me. I released Prussia from my hug and looked between the three of them with a pained expression. "I don't understand..." I said, my voice breaking slightly.

"You would've given Gilbird to Tommy in a second if you had know, no matter what he had told you..." Prussia said, looking up. "And the whole point of it was to keep Trent away from you."

"But... Tommy... I might have been able to help him if I'd known..."

"That wouldn't have stopped a gun though Marissa," Spain said gently.

"And then Trent would've gotten you after having shot Tommy... at least this way one of you ended up safe..." France said.

I looked at the ground. I knew they were right... I knew that Trent probably would've killed Tommy either way. But not having even tried when I could've, that hurt. It made me feel even worse about how I had handled the situation. "I..." I said, attempting to keep myself from crying. "I need to be alone..."

I began walking away, trying to find somewhere just think. But I didn't find myself more than four steps away when I felt somebody grab my hand. I looked back and wasn't at all surprised to see Prussia standing behind me. "Please stay and just talk with me. I can't handle seeing you this way anymore..."

I blinked, noticing Spain and France walking away to give Prussia and I some privacy. "This way?" I asked quietly.

"So depressed. So without hope. You were the one that kept trying to put yourself in harms way to help everyone while we were all trapped in the mansion. And the past week, understandably, you've been so distant. You've cried and cried. I can handle that though. That's you trying to get through this! But you've also been pushing everyone away! And that's not going to help anything!"

I stared at Prussia, unsure how to comprehend what he was telling me. He thought I was pushing them all away? I hadn't been trying to do anything of the sort and didn't understand how he thought I had been. "What do you mean? I haven't been pushing anyone away..."

"Yes. You have. You lock yourself for hours at a time, just sitting in a room by yourself and crying. You won't really talk to any of us... you haven't even slept in the same room as me for over a week now..."

I looked away. It was true that when I'd been locking myself away I'd end up crying myself to sleep, thus leaving Prussia to sleep on his own. And I hadn't been willing to really talk to anyone about what all had happened since I'd talked to Thomas outside the hotel. But none of that was because I'd been want to try to push them away. I'd just been trying to deal with everything. I hadn't even thought about how anybody else was feeling from my actions.

"I'm sorry..." I said. "I didn't... I didn't realize..."

"Don't apologize... just... please let me try to help you get through this..." Prussia said with a pleading tone.

I looked up and slowly nodded. "Okay..." I whispered. "I'll try..."

"Thank you, that's all I ask."

I jumped, startled by my cell phone suddenly going off. I quickly reached into my pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey..."

It was Thomas. I winced as I took in the depressive tone in his voice. "Thomas... how's it going?"

"It's going... well, you know."

"Yea..." A long and awkward pause ensued until I managed to break through it. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to invite you and the others to the funeral..."

"Oh..."

"Yea..."

"Um... yea... when and where will it be?"

"In a week... on the other side..."

"Okay... I'll talk to them..."

"Good... I guess I'll talk to you later then..."

"Yea, I'll call you back later..."

"Mkay."

"Ah... bye..."

I hung up, feeling incredibly close to tears. Prussia must've picked up on how awkward the call had been because I was soon in his arms. I stayed there for a few minutes before looking up to speak. "What would you say to maybe going to see my home?" I asked quietly.

**Just want to say that this has been an incredibly hard week. But this chapter... it helped me get a lot of feelings onto paper. And the whole thing with breaking down crying has been my life for a week now. My cat, whom was a part of my life for fifteen or so years, passed away. Very difficult to deal with, especially with everything at school suddenly getting super busy. But... I'm starting to get better. It's definitely a process, grieving and such. And this is about the 6 or 7th time I've gone through it in the past four years. So... I'm glad I had something to vent through while being constructive with my time.**

**Anyway... I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my cat, Meow. She was a wonderful and loving pet. But I'm happy she's not in pain. Hope everyone else is having a good week though. Also, not sure how much I can update at the moment. Graduation is three weeks away and stuff is getting crazy busy. So sorry if it's not for a while.**


	38. Things

Today was the day. We were getting ready to go to the other side. Only a few of the countries would be going though. We'd all discussed it and decided that everyone leaving this side to deal with Trent without any of the G8, at least, there was a bad idea. So only five of the nations would be accompanying Thomas and I.

Prussia was obviously coming along. And Germany was coming along to keep his brother in line. America and Spain had both insisted on coming as well. And with Spain and Prussia going… France took the final spot.

I was slightly worried. There'd be two sets of the Bad Touch Trio as well as two Americas on one side, interacting with each other. And even more worrying… I hadn't actually ever really told the nations about the units. I really had to work on not keeping secrets from them.

A coin was placed in my hand. I looked up and saw Thomas handing coins to everyone. I looked back down at the coin and thought about how soon I'd probably be seeing Liz and Tara again. I'd see Stephen and Conner as well. And my family.

I'd have to eventually tell them all I was having a baby. Depending on how long we stayed… everyone would probably be able to see it on their own. And what would I tell them when they asked who the father was? I felt that saying it was Prussia… or Gilbert to them… would be the best choice at this point.

I would never consider Trent this child's father. Biologically, it was his. But if I had my way he would never ever get to even see it. I would die before I allowed Trent to get anywhere near the baby. And, though the nations would throw a fit if I told them about my thinking about it, I found that to be a very possible future.

I had some worry about traveling this way while being pregnant. Thomas had said he didn't think it would harm, or even affect the baby in any way. But there was no way to be sure. As far as we knew, nobody had traveled this way while being pregnant. Thomas had done his best to assure me that everything would go fine, but I still felt worried about it. I planned on trying to get an appointment with a doctor as soon as we were there

I shook my thoughts away as Thomas began giving all of us the finer details of our visit to the other side. "We should wake up all near the same area. I still haven't found any real way to predict exactly where you'll end up when you use one of the coins. All I've found is that you'll usually end up in the same country and state as whoever else uses a coin by or at the same time as you. There's nothing to say you'll end up in the same city though. So we hopefully won't end up getting separated. And if we do... it hopefully won't be too far apart. Last time I came here with someone... with Tommy... we ended up a few towns apart."

I winced, easily picking up on the pain in Thomas' voice. A slight worry in my mind surfaced as I took in his words. What if we were separated? Trent would have such an easier time doing something if we were alone. I didn't care if he was a country now. I had no doubt in my mind that he'd come to the other side and try something.

"The funeral will be in two days from when we arrive," Thomas carried on, bringing me out of my thoughts again. "I'll be spending it with my parents... I'll come get you all before it starts though."

The nations and I nodded, not saying anything. Nothing needed to be said. We were all somber and upset that we would have to be doing this. Nobody wanted to go to a funeral. Especially not for somebody like Tommy. Somebody who had been so close to us. Someone who had helped so much and been so caring towards me. It was like it was solidifying the death even more. It was painful and hard to think about.

Thomas gave each of us a slip of paper. It held his cell phone number for the other side on it. It also held the information about where and when the funeral would be taking place. It was a good idea for each of us to have this type of information. It would be helpful in case we did end up getting horribly separated.

I looked down at the number, attempting to memorize it in case I really needed to know it and couldn't get to the paper. It was always better to be safe than sorry. I knew that better than anybody at this point.

Soon Thomas had left, saying he needed to go do some things before we left. I was left alone with the nations. I felt slightly nervous, knowing that I had to tell the nations about the units. Or at least... it would be best if I told them rather than just letting them find out for themselves. I hadn't done anything wrong by ordering them, especially since it had been an accident. But I hadn't told them when I'd had months to do so. And I felt as though it would be awkward to tell them something like that. To tell them there were robotic models of them, that acted just like them. That was weird and awkward.

I had to do it though. I had to tell them. It'd be even more awkward if we all showed up at my house and they met the units without any prior knowledge. I had to wonder if Thomas had even thought to tell the units what had happened. And what was going to happen to them now that Tommy wouldn't be around to keep them somewhat in line, assuming he'd done so before hand on one of his visits to the other side.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, causing the nations to all look at me questioningly. "I, um... I should probably tell you guys something. Something I probably should've brought up much earlier than this..."

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?" he asked.

"Well... ya see... a little bit before I came back to this side... I may have ordered some... things," I said, glancing away with an awkward expression.

I glanced back up to see the majority of the nations blush while France and Prussia had smiles on their faces, though Prussias' was significantly more suppressed than Frances' was. "Wh-why would care about that?" America murmured, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea, you're an adult are fully entitled to ordering that kind of stuff if you want to..." Germany said, looking away.

"And you must know of at least SOME of the things West is into," Prussia said with a slight smirk, earning a glare from Germany. "If we don't judge him for that, then we certainly won't judge you for whatever your into."

"Ohonhonhon~" France laughed. "It is actually quite invigorating to hear a woman be willing to talk about these types of things openly!"

I felt my face heat up tremendously. Were they seriously taking this the way I thought they were? How humiliating! What was worse was that France looked to be enjoying it so much! I began shaking my head and waving my hands furiously. "No! No, no, no! That's not what I meant at all! And even if I had purchased stuff like that, I wouldn't feel any need to tell you guys about it! So stop taking it that way right now!"

Spain looked at me as he suppressed a laugh. "You're bright red like a tomato, senorita. But tell us, what were you talk about then, if not that."

I looked away, trying to think of a way to word it that would seem the least awkward as possible. "They're like... they're sort of... um... gosh! How do I word this?"

"Just spit it out dude!" America said, now looking to be interested in what I was trying to tell them.

"It was an accident," I said, trying to make it sound less awkward than it actually was. "I got home late after going to fair with some friends and... and Tommy. I fell asleep at my computer and when I woke up there was this email. It said that I had ordered them. But I brushed it off as spam. Then a couple days later they arrived..."

"But what are THEY?" Germany asked, beginning to look very curious to know what the items in question were.

"They're... I think the email called them 'units'. But... they're basically... free thinking robot models of you guys."

Nobody responded. I looked up and saw all of the nations staring at me with dumbfounded and disbelieving expressions. "What?" Prussia asked.

"They're like... animatronic models of you guys. They act and sound just like you guys. There's about six of them at my house,"

The nations all remained quiet as they seemed to process what I'd told them. After a minute or so America began grinning like crazy. "So those plans actually worked!? I gotta tell Japan! This is so cool!"

The other four nations and I all looked at America with confusion. "Plans?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Yea, what're you talking about? What've you and Japan been up to that you haven't told us about?" Germany asked, crossing his arms with a questioning glare.

"Well..." America said, seeming to suddenly realized that he'd given himself and Japan away. "After you left... I got to thinking. If there's an anime about us where you come from then there's gotta be fans, right?" We all nodded. "So I went and talked to Japan about maybe making some stuff to give to give to Thomas to maybe sell there... to maybe help our economies and such. And one of them were plans for those unit things you ended up getting..."

We all stared at America. The idea had actually been pretty brilliant, especially for him. But I now knew that he and Japan were the reasons I had ended up having to deal with the antics of the units. "And you didn't tell us about this, why?" Spain asked.

"Erm..." America said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin and laugh. "We just figured you guys wouldn't be interested?"

All of us glared at America, not buying his answer for a second. "Anyway. Which ones did you get?" America asked, undoubtedly wanting to take attention away from himself.

"You," I said, keeping my glare for him to see as I spoke. "Spain, Prussia, Canada, Britain, and France."

America winced, most likely picking up on the venom in my tone. "Oh? How were they?"

"Way more trouble than they were worth."

"Hey!" Prussia said, crossing his arms and pouting. "It was the awesome me! He... it... I... me... whatever! It couldn't have been that much trouble!"

Germany and I both sent Prussia a look. "Are you sure you really know yourself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea. And I'm awesome," Prussia said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh," I said, looking away while Germany just shook his head.

I turned my attention back to the coin in my hand. I'd be going back to the other side within a matter of hours. I'd be seeing the units again. I'd be seeing my friends and family again. The past two months had seemed so long with everything that happened. But I was finally going to get to see everyone again.

Despite the depressing reason for our visit, I was so excited to see everyone again. I was even looking forward to having another dispute over how much more awesome Marvel was than DC with Stephen.


End file.
